


Between the Raindrops

by Woods2006gal



Series: Addison Sloan series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods2006gal/pseuds/Woods2006gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth in series. The apocalypse is here. Heaven wants Dean. Hell wants Sam. And Addison...well, she's just trying her best to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural. But I do, however, own the original characters.   
> AN: Check out my tumblr (woods2006gal.tumblr.com) for status updates and goodies.

For a split second, fear encompasses Dean. He tightens his grip on Addison, refusing to release her. "Come on," he shouts. Sam tears his gaze away from the light. And together the brothers run over to the doors, but they slam shut before they can escape. A high pitched noise emits from the light. They close the eyes as the light grows brighter. Sam covers his ears, but it's no avail. The boys drop to their knees.

The light murmur of voices causes the guys to cautiously open their eyes. They were on a plane. Dean looks around, stunned. None of the other passengers sensed anything different. "What the hell," he quietly asks.

"I don't know," Sam replies.

"Is she okay?"

The boys look up to see a concerned flight attendant. Dean shifts Addison into the empty seat between him and Sam. "Narcolepsy," Dean lies. "One minute, she's wide awake and the next, she's out cold. She'll wake up soon. Nothing to worry about."

The flight attendant nods and Dean lets out a relived breath as the woman leaves. Guilt immediately appears on Sam's face. "Dean, I—" Sam begins.

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck," the captain says over a loud speaker. "We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—"

"Ilchester," Dean questions. "Weren't we just there?"

"So, if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" Out of the tiny window, a bright light shoots into the air. "Holy shit!"

The plane violently shakes causes passengers to scream. Emergency oxygen masks fall from above them. The guys quickly pull them on and Dean pulls one on Addison as Sam buckles her in. The high pitched noise emits from the light. Everyone on the plane covers their ears, trying to block it out. The plane continues shaking.

Eventually, the plane lands in Baltimore and the guys get off. Once they’re away from from the gate, Dean sits down on a bench and examines Addison. Outwardly, the only thing wrong with her was a deep gash on her left shoulder. It rendered her protection tattoo useless. "Dean?" Dean pulls back to see Addison awake. He tightly embraces her, relief filling him. "Where are--" Dean cuts her off with a kiss.

"Hey, I got the car," Sam says, walking over to them. He freezes when he sees Addison awake. "Ads." She looks at him and he sees the confusion in her eyes.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Dean says, standing up. Addison slowly stands up. He wraps an arm around her waist and leads her out of the airport with Sam following them.

* * *

Addison winces as the needle pierces her skin. She still wore the bloodied white dress. Now, through, they were speeding down a dark highway. She buries her face in Sam's thigh as he continues stitching up the cut on her shoulder. The car hits a bump. "Owe," Addison complains as the needle jabs her skin.

"Sorry," Sam apologizes, wiping the blood away. Silence settles over the rental car and Sam sighs. "Dean, look—"

"Don't say anything," Dean interrupts. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?"

"Yeah, okay."

"All right, well, first things first - how did we end up on soul plane?"

"Angels," Addison suggests. "Maybe they beamed us up or something."

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas."

"Ads...what exactly do you remember," Sam quietly asks.

Addison frowns. "What do you mean?"

"At the convent. What do you remember?"

"Uh, I ran into Lillith and her minions. Then one of them stabbed me. And that's it. Why? What happened?"

"How the hell did you know where to go," Dean questions.

"I called Chuck. Through it was still creepy that he knew that I was going to call." Her nails dig into Sam's thigh as he pushes the needed through her skin once more. "I figured that since Dean was kidnapped by angels, the only thing I could do was try and stop you, Sam. I guess I got there a little early, huh."

Sam meets Dean's gaze in the rearview mirror. He sends his older brother a look, silently begging him not to tell Addison what he had done. Dean subtlety nods. As far as he was concerned there was no need to inform her.

"God, I'm hungry," Addison says, interrupting their silent conservation. "We need to stop for some tacos or something."

* * *

The trio enters Chuck's house to find it in disarray. Furniture was overturned, papers were scattered everywhere. Addison stares at blood stains on the wall with a raised eyebrow, wondering what exactly had happened. A noise causes them to turn around and find nothing there. Sam turns back and is whacked in the head with a toilet plunger. "Owe," Sam exclaims, through Addison believes it's more out of shock than an actual injury.

Lowering the plunger, Chuck stares at the hunters. "Sam," he states.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck," Dean greets.

Chuck's gaze widens seeing Addison. "Holy crap, Addison."

Addison shoots the guys a confused look. "What?"

"You're okay?"

"Yeah..."

"My - my last vision, Sam went, like, full on Vader. Body temperature was one fifty, heart rate was two hundred. Sam, your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black," Dean asks his brother.

"I didn't know," Sam quietly answers.

Chuck stares at Addison. "And Sam, he - he used his—"

"Where's Cas," Dean interrupts, shooting the writer a look. One that he hope the writer understood.

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

"Uh, Chuck," Addison says, motioning to her ear. "You got a little..." Chuck wipes at his right ear. "Other side."

Chuck feels and pulls out a small object. "Oh. Oh, God. Is that a molar? Did I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

"Cas, you stupid bastard," Dean mutters.

"Stupid," Sam repeats. "He was trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh crap," Chuck says.

"What," Addison asks.

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here," a voice booms. They turn to see a man in an expensive suit. He was balding with grey hair. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us."

Dean glares at Zachariah as the angel moves towards him. "You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump started judgment day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy? You had a chance to stop your brother and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it all our faults and move on. Cause like it or not, it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

Dean scoffs. "Is that so?"

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast - before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel," Sam questions. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help."

"You listen to me, you two faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack shit from you!"

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did," Zachariah asks. The angel frowns, seeing blood dripping from Dean's hand. "You're bleeding."

Dean smirks. "Oh, yeah. A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean slams his palm onto a door and bright flashes in the room. Addison looks around seeing that the angels were gone. "Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

"This sucks ass," Chuck comments.

* * *

Cleaning his gun always relaxed him. Which is exactly what Dean was doing that moment while he was sitting in the motel room, waiting for Sam to return. Addison was sitting at the table, flipping through a local newspaper. The door opens and Dean shoves a cartridge into his gun, but relaxes when he sees it's Sam. "Hey."

"Hey," Sam replies. He pulls out a couple of small objects and tosses them to Dean and Addison. "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

Addison examines the hex bag. "Where'd you get these?"

"I made 'em."

"How?"

Sam awkwardly shifts causing Dean and Addison to look at him with curiosity. "I...I learned it from Ruby."

Dean sets down his gun and walks over to his brother. "Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"I...it's weird," Sam answers. "Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam takes a deep breath. “Dean—"

"Sam," Dean interrupts, walking back over to the bed. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? I'm sorry? I fucked up? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—"

"So, why do you keep bringing it up?" Sam sighs. Dean runs a hand over his face. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Sam nods in agreement. "All right, so, say this just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."

"Then we just have to find the devil," Addison comments. She looks between the guys. "It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

* * *

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy," Dean mutters, listening to the commenters on TV argue about the strange weather happenings over the past day. Sam was sitting at the table, flipping through their father's journal. Addison had went on a food run and to get a change of clothes, through Dean suspected she just needed to get away from them for a bit. A knock comes from the door and Dean sits up, picking up his gun off the nightstand.

Sam walks over to the door and opens it to find a blonde woman. The woman's gaze widens and she hyperventilates. "You okay, lady," he asks.

"Sam, is it really you," the woman asks. Sam shoots Dean a confused look as the woman steps closer. He frowns when the woman puts a hand on his chest. "And you're so firm."

"Uh, do I know you?"

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're..." The woman glances at Dean. "Not what I pictured. I'm Becky." She moves past Sam and enters the room. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few..." She trails off, giggling. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck," Dean questions, standing up.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um...what's the message," Sam asks, moving towards her.

"He had a vision. 'The Michael sword is on Earth. The angels lost it.'"

"The Michael sword," Dean asks.

"Becky, does he know where it is," Sam questions.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs," Becky answers.

"Forty-two dogs," Dean repeats.

"Are you sure you got that right," Sam asks her.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said," Becky replies. She places her hand back on Sam's chest. "I memorized every word. For you."

Sam shoots his older brother a pleading look, but Dean smirks in response. He shifts awkwardly. "Um, Becky, uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No."

The motel door opens and Sam watches as Addison enters, carrying a paper bag and drink tray. Her gaze goes between Becky and Sam. "You," Becky exclaims, glaring at Addison. “You are a horrible person. You’ve been playing with—”

"Um, Becky, you should probably go now,” Sam says, moving stand in front of Addison.

Becky glares at Addison as she walks out of the motel room. Addison looks between the guys. "Who was that?"

Dean smirks. "Sam's number one fan."

* * *

Addison stands up as Dean lets Bobby into their motel room. He sets a box of books down on the dresser. "Good to see you three all in one piece," Bobby greets, hugging each of them.

"You weren't followed, were you," Dean questions.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new super fan?"

Sam laughs. "You heard."

"I heard, Romeo. So, sword of Michael, huh?"

"You don't think it's the actual sword, do you," Addison asks.

Bobby grabs a book out of the box and opens it to a picture of Michael. Dean stares at the photo of a male figure with a feminine face surrounded smaller naked figures lying on scales. "Thats Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got," Bobby explains.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett," Dean counters.

"Looks more like that chick from  _Constantine_ ," Addison comments, turning the page. There was another picture of the same type of figure, holding a sword and with a foot on a man's head. Dean nods in agreement.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me," Bobby says. "He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword. So, if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again," Sam reasons. "All right. So, where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading. Try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Sam nods and starts towards the box, stops. "Kid? You all right?"

Sam turns around. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam," Dean warns.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal," Sam continues.

"Sam, stop it."

"I killed her and I set Lucifer free."

"You what," Bobby angrily asks.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

Bobby walks towards him. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me."

Addison stares at Bobby in disbelief. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go and read some of the lore books there," Sam quietly says.

"Yeah. You do that."

No one says anything as Sam walks out of the room. Addison stands there for a moment, then leaves the room. She catches up Sam on the staircase outside of the motel. "Sam," she says, grabbing his arm. "Sam, it's not your fault."

“Ads—" Sam starts.

"Stop it, Sam. This isn't your fault. This - this is demons and angels manipulating all of us," Addison says. "No one blames you, except for you, Sam." He looks down at the ground and she tightly embraces him. "I don't blame you." Sam wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. He knew that if she knew the truth, then Addison would be more angry than Bobby currently was. She pulls back and smiles at him. "Are you gonna be okay, Sam?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine," Sam answers after a moment. Addison loops her arm around his and they set off down the street. And for a second, Sam feels like everything will be okay.

* * *

Hearing the sounds that come from a fight, Sam and Addison rush down the hallway. The door was kicked in. Bobby was lying on the floor, bleeding from a injury on his stomach while a demon was plummeting Dean. "No," Sam exclaims, running into the room.

A demon in the body of a dark hair young woman turns to them. "Hey ya, Sammy. You miss me? Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg," Sam disbelievingly asks. At Meg's grin, Sam throws a punch at her and misses. Addison jumps back through when Sam falls to the ground.

"It's not so easy without those super special demon powers, huh, Sammy," Meg mocks. Addison spots Ruby's knife in Bobby's stomach and runs over to him. Bobby groans when she yanks the knife out. Addison turns and stabs the demon beating Dean in the back of the neck, killing it. She starts towards Meg but the demon smokes out of the body before Addison can do anything.

Dean shoves the body off of him and moves over to Bobby. He and Sam carry Bobby out of the motel room and down to the Impala. After finding the nearest hospital, the guys carry the older hunter into the emergency room. "Need some help here," Dean shouts.

"What happened," a nurse asks, running over to them.

"Someone stabbed him," Addison answers.

"Can we get a gurney," the nurse shouts. Two more nurses run over, this time with a gurney and Dean lays Bobby on it.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay," Dean tells him before the nurses leave.

They move to follow them, but the first nurse stops them. "Just wait here."

"We can't just leave him," Sam argues.

"Just don't move. I've got questions."

Dean watches as the nurse leaves then turns to Sam and Addison. "We got to go."

Sam shakes his head. "No. No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword is," Dean tells them. "We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

"You guys go, I'll stay," Addison says. They exchange a look. "Go!" She watches as they run out of the ER. She forces a smile as the nurse walks over to her with a clipboard.

* * *

Addison yawns as she leans back in the hard recliner next to Bobby's hospital bed. The older hunter had been awake for the past few hours. Dean and Sam had filled her in at what happened at John's old storage unit. Her night had been uneventful, except for a surprise visit from Castiel when she was in the bathroom. She was still confused as to why the angel would touch her ribs then disappear before she could ask him about it.

"Unlikely to walk again," Bobby repeats, glaring at the doctor. Addison blinks and finds the young doctor nervously staring back at Bobby. "Why, you snot nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Addison raises an eyebrow when the doctor runs out of the room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your fucking ass! Yeah, you better run!"

"Bobby," Addison scolds. "Dr. Mark was just trying to do his job."

"Don't tell me you believe that yahoo?"

"Fuck him," Dean says, stepping away from the window. "You'll be fine."

Addison shifts in the seat. "So...let me ask the million dollar question," Sam says. "What do we do now?"

Bobby sighs. "Well, we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we're fucked."

"What if we win," Dean says. He's met with three stares. "I'm serious. I mean, fuck the angels and the demons and their fucking apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours. And I say they get the fuck off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give 'em hell attitude and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean pats him on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

Addison leans down and embraces Bobby. "You gotta stop yelling at the doctors and nurses, Bobby," she says. "Otherwise they won't give you the good drugs."

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby grumbles. The trio starts out of the room. "Sam?" Sam stops and looks at Bobby. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."

Sam stares at him, then sighs. "Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome."

Addison leans against Sam as they walk out of the hospital. "All I want is a hot shower and a warm bed," she says.

"You know, I was thinking...maybe we could go after the Colt," Sam says.

Dean stops and looks at him as they arrive at the Impala. "Why? What difference would that make?"

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there—"

"I just said a bunch of shit for Bobby's benefit. I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't have a snowball's chance and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Dean..." Sam pauses and pulls away from Addison. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Dean lets out a deep breath. "I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over us and look what happened."

"I would give anything - anything - to take it all back."

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even...I'm just - I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?"

"What can I do?"

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know? I just don't think I can trust you."

Dean ignores the surprised looks on Sam and Addison's faces. He turns and climbs into the driver's seat of the Impala. "He didn't mean it," Addison quietly says, grabbing Sam's hand. "Dean just needs time, Sam. We all do. And just so you know, I do trust you." She gives him reassuring squeeze, then climbs into the backseat.


	2. Good God Y'all

Dean walks up to see Sam standing by the doorway to Bobby's room. He glances in the room and sees the older hunter, sitting in wheelchair and staring out the window. "It's been like three days now," he greets. "We got to cheer him up. Maybe get Ads to give him a sponge bath or something."

Sam looks at his older brother, an annoyed look on his face. "Dean."

"Well, what, then?"

Sam sighs. "Look, we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." Sam notices the large vanilla envelope in Dean's hand. "What's in the envelope?"

"Went to radiology," Dean answers, pulling out an x-ray. "Got some glamour shots. Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

He holds up the x-ray to reveal symbols. "Holy shit," Sam breathes.

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you and Ads one too."

"Where is Ads anyway?"

Dean rolls his eyes. "Lunch with Dr. Mark. Cause only Ads would get a hook up in a hospital." Sam shoots him a disbelieving look. "Shut up."

Sam's phone rings. He hands the x-rays back to Dean, then pulls out his cell. "Hello? Castiel?"

"Speak of the devil," Dean mutters.

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you - Cas?" Sam hangs up his cell phone and shrugs in confusion.

Castiel suddenly shows up, as various doctors and nurses rush past them. "Cell phone, Cas," Dean asks. "Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?"

"You're hidden from angels now - all angels," Castiel replies. "I won't be able to simply—"

"Enough foreplay," Bobby snaps. The guys look at him. The older hunter looks over at his shoulder at them. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on me. Get healing. Now."

"I can't," Castiel says.

Bobby spins his wheel chair around. He glares at the angel. "Say again?"

Castiel enter the room. "I'm cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass," Bobby snaps, turning his wheelchair back to the window.

"At least he's talking now," Dean comments.

"I heard that."

Castiel turns back to Sam and Dean. "I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay," Dean replies.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah, you want to help?"

"No, it's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh. Thanks for the support."

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that," Sam asks.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God." The brothers exchange disbelieving looks. "I'm gonna find God."

Dean stares at him for a moment, then shuts the door to the room. "God?"

"Yes."

"God?"

"Yes! He isn't in Heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla."

Castiel shakes his head. "No, he's not on any flatbread."

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead - and that the generous theory—"

"He is out there, Dean."

"Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a fuck about any of us," Dean continues. "I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here and He's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough. This is not theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas."

Castiel stalks towards Dean. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Bobby turns to them. "You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?"

Castiel sighs. "I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF," Sam questions.

Castiel nods. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby replies. "I got nothing like that."

"I know. You don't."

Castiel looks at Dean. His gaze goes between Dean's face and the amulet around his neck. "What? This," Dean disbelievingly asks.

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean. Give it to me."

Dean stares at the angel for a moment, then reluctantly takes off his necklace. "All right, I guess," he says, holding out the necklace. Castiel reaches for it but Dean pulls it back at the last second it. "Don't lose it."

"Cas, wait," Sam calls out as Castiel heads towards the door. "Ruby...Ruby said that it had to be Addison's blood to release Lucifer. Why hers?"

"Addison is the last descendent," Castiel answers.

"Last descendent of who?"

"Jesus," Castiel answers. "I'll keep in touch."

The angel disappears before Sam can ask him anymore questions. "Don't say a word to her," Dean orders as Bobby's phone rings.

"What? That the _Da Vinci Code_  is real and that apparently Ads is the holy grail," Sam laughs. "Come on, Dean, I think Ads would know if Jesus is her ancestor."

"Not if she doesn't know," Dean argues. "And we're not telling her."

Sam shakes his head in disagreement. "She deserves to know."

"Fine, we'll tell her...when you tell Ads that Lilith possessed her and you still killed the bitch anyway, which killed Ads in the process."

"Lilith said that Addison was already dead, Dean."

Dean glares his brother. "And you believed her? Oh, wait, that's right, you believe every thing a demon tells you."

"If you two are done fighting," Bobby interrupts. "We got a problem."

* * *

Addison fans herself as they walk through the small town of River Pass, Colorado. The boys had filled her in on the drive about how Rufus had called Bobby and asked for help with the demon filled town. The one bridge that lead into town had been destroyed which had forced them to walk into town. The town was seemingly abandoned. A car was flipped over and Sam signals that it's empty. They pass another car and Addison smiles recognizing the song.

After checking if it was clear, Sam turns off the car. "I like that song," Addison says. She rolls her eyes at the identical glares that are sent her way and continues past them. She raises an eyebrow at the cherry red Mustang parked on the street but it's empty. When they arrive at a gas station, they find a minivan open and blood covering the seat. Addison frowns noticing the stroller covered in blood.

A gun cocking causes the trio to stop. Dean spins around, aiming his gun at the person. Addison and Sam turn as Dean lowers his gun. "Ellen," Sam disbelievingly states.

Ellen Harvelle lowers her gun and walks towards them. "Ellen, what the hell's going on here," Dean asks. Addison bites her lip to keep from laughing when Ellen throws water into Dean's face. He blinks the water out of his eyes. "We're us."

Ellen looks between the three of them, then nods and walks off. They follow her into a nearby church. Addison notices the salt line and devil's trap just inside the door, but doesn't say anything. "Real glad to see you three," Ellen says, tightly embracing Dean. She pulls back and a slap echoes through the space. "The can of whoop ass I ought to open on you. You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen," Dean replies.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

“Yes, ma'am."

They follow Ellen down into the basement of the church. "Ellen, what's going on," Addison asks.

"More than I can handle alone," Ellen answers.

"How many demons are there," Sam questions.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys," Ellen explains, stopping in front a closed door. "So, this is it, right? End times?" The trio exchange a look, none of them answering her question. "It's got to be."

"Seems like it," Sam eventually replies.

Ellen knocks on the door. "It's me." The door opens and they enter the room to see a group of people scattered around the room. "This is Sam, Dean, and Addison. They're hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing," a man around Dean and Addison's age asks as he closes the door.

"Yeah. Are you," Dean counters.

Another man with salt and pepper hair and glasses stares at them. "My wife's eyes turned back. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

Addison awkwardly shifts when the man stares at her. "All right," Dean says, turning to Ellen. "Catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, then whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—" Ellen begins.

"You're hunting with Jo?"

Ellen nods. "Yeah, for a while now. We got here and the place - well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking for her when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Dean reassures.

"Either way, these people can not just sit here," Sam says. "We got to get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once," Ellen replies.

Addison frowns. "What happened?"

"There used to be twenty of us."

They look around the room. There were only ten people. "Well, there's four of us now—" Dean says.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody," Ellen argues.

"What if we get everyone guns," Sam suggests.

"What? Are you gonna arm up baby bump over there," Dean asks, motioning to where a heavily pregnant woman was sitting.

"More salt we can fire at once. More demons we can keep away."

"I saw a sporting goods store on our way in," Addison says. "They probably have guns."

The guys drop the bags filled with weapons on a nearby table. "All right. You guys stay. We'll go."

"What about—" Ellen starts.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back," Sam tells her as the man opens the door. Addison silently watches as the guys walk out of the room. Ellen shoots her a questioning look, but Addison shrugs and unzips the bags.

* * *

Addison lightly smiles as Roger, the man with salt and pepper hair and glasses, fumbles while trying to load a shotgun. She had been the same way when her dad was teaching her. "Sorry," Roger says.

"It's okay," Addison replies. "It took me a while to get it too." All the hunters were spread around the room, teaching people how to use the guns Sam and Dean had been able to retrieve. Addison awkwardly shifts when she realizes that Roger was staring.

"I'm sorry," Roger says, sadness filling his eyes. "It's just...you look so much like my wife."

Addison places a comforting hand on Roger's arm. "I'm sorry for your loss, Roger. But if it's any consolation, your wife is in a better place."

"You believe that?"

"Yes, I do." Addison gives him a reassuring smile before moving over to where Dean was pacing by the door. She frowns, noticing that Ellen and Sam are gone. "Where'd Sam and Ellen go?"

"They went to look for Jo," Dean answers.

"You can go catch up with them. I got everything covered here."

Dean stops pacing and looks at her. "You feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. Why?"

Dean shakes his head and resumes pacing. "No reason."

Addison frowns. ”Why didn't you go with them?"

"Someone needed to stay behind with you."

Addison rolls her eyes as she turns and walks back over to the group. Dean watches as she sits down and softly talks with one of the survivors. The pastor starts saying a prayer. A loud bang comes from the door and the room falls silent. Dean opens the door and lets Ellen in. "Where's Sam," he asks, seeing that she was alone.

Ellen shakes her head, sitting down at the table. "They took him," Molly, the pregnant woman, realizes. "Demons took him? Oh my God. What if they're in here? The demons?"

"Could they get in," the pastor asks.

"No," Addison quickly reassures.

Dean grabs a shotgun off the table and starts towards the door. "Everybody sit tight. I got to..." He trails off and looks back at the group. Everyone in the room was depending on him to protect them, to help them. He sighs. "Okay, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything."

* * *

Addison's sitting next to Dean at the table with Ellen across from them. "One of them's in Jo," Ellen says, finishing telling them what had happened. "We got to get it out without hurting her." She humorlessly laughs. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think," Dean states.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black eyed bitch. What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off."

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam." Dean looks at Addison. "Ads?" Addison shakes her head.

"Well...all you got's me and all I got's you two. So let's figure it out."

Dean nods. ”All right. Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about the water. That's all I know."

Dean turns to where the pastor was sitting. "Padre, you know what she's talking about - the water?"

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden," the pastor explains.

"When?"

"Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day," the man, who was manning the door when they arrived, answers.

"Anything else? Anything."

"Maybe, but it's pretty random."

"Good. Random's good."

"Shooting star. Does that count? Real big. Same night. Wednesday." Addison suddenly pulls a duffle bag onto her lap. She pulls out her worn green bible. "So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"Don't be silly," Addison replies, flipping through her bible. She smiles finding the passage. "'And there fell a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'"

"Revelation eight ten," the pastor states. "Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?"

"You could say," Dean tells him, turning to Addison. "Ads, these specific omens, they're prelude to what?"

"Four Horsemen," Addison replies. "War rides a red horse.

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main."

The pastor scoffs. "You can't think that a car—"

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other," Addison reasons.

Dean turns to Ellen. "You said Jo called you a black eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up," the pastor interrupts. "It's the apocalypse?"

Addison shoots the man an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"So, now you're saying that there are no demons and War is a guy," the man disbelievingly asks.

"You believed crazy before," Dean counters.

A bang on the door causes Addison to tense. "Open up! It's Roger!" The man stands up and walks over to the door. He looks through a peephole before opening the door. Roger enters the room, panting. "I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean says, standing up. "What?"

"I thought you said there were no demons," the man says.

"There's not. Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on," Roger replies, causing Addison to frown.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?"

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead," the man argues.

"No, we're not," Dean snaps.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first," Roger replies.

"Hold on. Hold on."

"No, man, we got people to protect," the man says, grabbing a shotgun off the table. "All right, the able bodied go hunt some demons."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing."

Roger points to the three hunters. "Look at their eyes! They're demons!"

Dean grabs Addison's arm and pulls her out of the chair as the pastor raises a shotgun. "Go! Go!" They manage to get out of the room just as the pastor fires at them.

When they exit the church, Addison stops. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna find War."

Dean tightens his grip on her arm. "You're not going up against War alone, Addison."

"Dean, trust me," she says, sending him a knowing look. "I'll be fine. Go help Ellen." Addison pulls her arm out of his grip and takes off before he can argue. Nearing the red Mustang parked on the main street, she pauses and pulls a silver knife out of her boot. Protection symbols were craved into the blade and into the ivory handle. She never used this knife. She always kept it in the leather sheath and at the bottom of her duffle bag, but something had told her to grab her father's old knife.

Addison hides behind the side of a building. She groans when a body slams her into the brick wall. War's hand wraps around her left wrist. "I've been searching for this for a while," he says. "Your idiot grandfather managed to get ahold of it when I was in Germany."

"Oh, I know all about how Granddad fought the Nazi that wore a red horse emblem on his uniform," Addison breathes. "Never thought it was real until now."

"You don't even know what you are," War taunts causing Addison to tense. The horsemen tosses her into a nearby car and Addison crumbles to the ground. She crawls between the car and the building. War walks over and wraps a hand around her throat. He pulls her up and Addison stares at the horseman. “And you should realize that you can't kill War, even with his own knife."

"Oh, we know," Dean coldly says, pressing War's left hand flat against the brick building. Sam slices the fingers off with Ruby's knife and War lets a loud yell. Dean yanks him away as Addison grabs the ring off the ground.

* * *

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom," Dean says, as the trio sits at a picnic table. The town had gone back to normal after cutting off War's ring and they had quickly left after saying goodbye to Ellen, Jo, and Rufus.

"As long as you don't start calling it 'precious,'" Addison replies, examining the old knife. "I never thought those stories my dad told were real."

"What the hell is that thing supposed to do anyway?"

"Nothing. It's just symbol. War doesn't get any of his power from the sword. The guy's been around forever, he likes to watch. He probably participated to help get people fighting."

Sam sighs. “Guys—"

"Sam, let's not," Dean interrupts.

"No, listen. This important. I know you don't trust me, Dean. Just now I realize something. I don't trust me either." Addison frowns, setting the knife down. "From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head... and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it - it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath - I'm just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I - what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. It's something that means...it scares the hell out me, guys. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..."

"Sam, what are you saying," Addison asks.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just go our separate ways."

"Well, I think you're right," Dean says, after a moment.

"Dean," Addison disbelievingly says.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just...I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam replies.

"I know you are, Sam." Sam stands up from the picnic table. "Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?"

"It's okay. Take care of yourselves."

"Yeah, you too, Sammy."

Addison looks between the brothers. She shakes her head and walks over to where Sam was grabbing his bags out of the Impala. "You're not leaving," she says.

Sam sighs. “Ads—"

"No," Addison snaps. "No. This is the worst time for us to be splitting up. We're stronger together. You know that." She turns to Dean. "You both know that." Sam moves around and walks over to where a truck was parked. "Dean, do something."

Dean silently watches as Sam gets into the truck and it drives away. Truth was he didn't trust his younger brother. He especially didn't want Sam around Addison. And time apart for them would be good. “No."


	3. Free to be You and Me

Dean falls back onto the motel bed with a thud. His hands grip Addison's hips as her lips find his. It had been two months since they split from Sam. They had been working jobs on their own. And it hadn’t taken long for them to fall back into their old routine. Addison pulls back, her hands moving to pull off her tank top. He sits up and pulls her into a kiss. He rolls them over and she pushes up his shirt. As he pulls off his shirt, neither of them notice the flutter of wings. Her hands start to unbutton his jeans when a throat clears.

Addison grips his arm as she finds Castiel awkwardly standing in their motel room. He was staring at the wall. "Cas, we've talked about personal space," she says.

"My apologies," Castiel replies.

"How'd you find us," Dean asks as he climbs off the bed. He grabs his shirt along with Addison’s tank top. "I thought we were flying below the angel radar."

"You are. Bobby told me where you were," Castiel explains, looking around the room. "Where's Sam?"

Dean pauses. ”We’re taking separate vacations for a while. So, you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what? God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not God. It's someone else."

"Who," Addison asks.

"Archangel. The one who killed me. His name is Raphael."

Dean sends the angel a disbelieving look. "You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?"

Addison rolls her eyes. "He's supposed to be a really powerful angel, right?"

"Yes. I've heard whispers that he's walking on Earth," Castiel explains. "This is a rare opportunity."

"For what? Revenge," Dean argues.

"Information."

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

Addison stares at the angel. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"So, what, we're Thelma and Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together,” Dean questions.

A confused look appears on Castiel's face. Addison places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain later," she quietly says.

"Give us one good reason why we should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you," Castiel states.

Dean scoffs. "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield."

"I need your help because you are the only ones who'll help me. Please."

Dean glances at Addison and she shrugs. "All right. Fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel starts to put his fingers on Dean's forehead, but Dean moves away. "What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week—"

"Dean," Addison snaps. "TMI."

"We're driving."

* * *

Addison smooths down her skirt as she slides out of the passenger seat. She glances at her phone, but is dismayed that there's no new messages. She sent Sam a text every day for the past two months and not once had he responded. She hated that the only way she knew Sam was okay was through Bobby. "And we're here why," Dean asks, causing Addison to turn to him and Castiel.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel," Castiel answers.

"And he still has eyes?" At Castiel's nod, Dean scoffs. "All right, whats the plan?"

"We'll tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord and the officer will tell us where the angel is."

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?"

Addison sighs and shakes her head. "Because we're humans. Cas, if we walked in there and did that, then he's just going to we're crazy or drunk or crazy drunk."

Dean shoves a fake badge in Castiel's trench coat. "That and when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

"Why," Castiel asks, looking between the two hunters.

"Because that's how you become President."

Addison rolls her eyes as they start towards the police station. "Cas, just let us do the talking, okay?"

They enter the station and are lead to an officer where an African-American man wearing a sheriff's uniform standing by the desk. "Deputy Framingham," Dean asks, as he and Addison pulls out their fake badges. "Hi, Alonzo Mosely, FBI. These are my partners, Rose Tyler and Eddie Moscone." Addison and Dean stare at Castiel. "Also FBI."

Castiel catches on and pulls out his badge, not noticing it was upside down. Addison sighs and quickly rights it. "He's new," Addison lies. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah, sure," Framingham replies, motioning them to sit down. He motions to his left ear. "Talk here, through." He waves at his right ear. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"Did that happen recently?"

"Yeah. Gas station." Framingham stares at them. "Why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. Do you mind telling us what happened?"

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance," Dean questions.''

"Would not have believe my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?"

"Thirty, forty. In all out, kill or be killed combat."

"Any idea what set them off?"

"It's angels and demons probably," Castiel comments from where he was standing behind Addison. Framingham stares at him. "They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again? What did he say?"

"Nothing," Dean and Addison say as Castiel replies with 'demons.' Addison shoots him a glare and Castiel awkwardly shifts. "Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt."

"I guess."

"Anyway," Addison says. "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was—"

"Pure white," Castiel interrupts.

Framingham nods. "Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him," Dean questions.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just vanished into thin air?"

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's."

"Saint Pete's," Castiel repeats.

Addison forces a smile. "Thank you for your time, Sheriff."

* * *

Addison sits down at the table next to Dean. After visiting Donnie Finneman in the hospital and discovering that the man was in a catatonic state, Castiel had mention a ritual and vanished. Dean was searching through John's journal, searching for something. They look up when an old clay jar is placed on the table and see Castiel standing there. "Where've you been," Dean questions.

"Jerusalem," Castiel replies.

"How was it," Addison amusedly asks.

Castiel sits down in the empty chair across from Dean. "Arid."

Addison nods at the jar. "What is that?"

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare."

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette," Dean snarks.

"No."

Dean shoots Addison an annoyed look. "So, this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?"

"Sunrise."

Dean nods. "Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder."

"Lovely," Addison mutters. "Do we have any chance of surviving this encounter?"

"You do."

Addison frowns, wondering who exactly the angel was referring to. "So, odds are you're a dead man tomorrow," Dean reasons.

"Yes."

"Well. Last night on Earth. What are your plans?"

Addison rolls her eyes. "Dean."

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Castiel answers.

"Come on, anything? Booze, women," Dean pushes.

"Dean, stop it," Addison says, as Castiel uncomfortably shifts in his chair.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel at least," Dean continues, ignoring Addison. Castiel scratches the back of his neck, avoiding Dean's gaze. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay," Castiel finally replies.

"All right." Dean stands up and pulls on his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One: Bert and Ernie are gay. Two: you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

Castiel watches as Dean walks out of the abandoned house they were squatting in. He turns to Addison, who sighs and pulls on her leather jacket. "Just play along, Cas."

* * *

Addison's gaze goes between the hand on her thigh and the knowing smirk on Dean's face. She didn't want to know how he knew where the closet brothel was. Castiel just looked uncomfortable sitting there. "This is a den iniquity," the angel hisses. "I should not be here."

"Dude, you full on rebelled against Heaven," Dean replies. "Iniquity is one of the perks." He moves back as a woman in white lingerie walks over to them.

"Hi," the woman greets, staring at Castiel. Addison sighs, picking up her wine glass. "What's your name?"

Castiel avoids looking at the woman. "Cas," Dean supplies, causing the angel to jump. "His name is Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity."

"Chastity," Dean repeat. Addison raises an eyebrow seeing Castiel gulp down the beer Dean had gotten him. "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you. You like him. So, dayenu."

Chastity grabs Castiel's tie and tugs him out of the chair. "Come on, baby."

Dean quickly grabs Castiel's arm. "Hey, listen, take this," he says, shoving a handful of money into Castiel's hand. "If she asks for a credit card, say no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger." Castiel remains still. "Don't make me push you."

The hunters watch as Castiel reluctantly follows Chastity. Addison shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening," Addison mutters. Dean turns back to her, that knowing smirk on his face. "No."

“Ads—"

"No."

"It'll be like that time Branson."

Addison leans forward. "I believe I said that was a one time offer, which you took full advantage of.” She pushes her empty wine glass towards him. “You can get me another glass through.”

Dean goes to bar when a scream echoes through out the brothel. The two hunters exchange a look and take off in the direction Castiel had went. They find Chastity standing in the hallway. Castiel was standing there, a confused look on his face. His tie was askew. His hair messier than normal. "Get out of my face," she screams. "Leave me alone! Bastard! Fuck you, jerk! I'll kill you!" Chastity storms past them. "Fuck you too!"

They walk over to Castiel. "Cas, what did you do," Addison asks him.

"I don't know," Castiel answers. "I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Dean and Addison exchange a look. "What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's - it's the natural order," Dean explains.

Addison notices two bouncers heading towards them. "Yeah, we should really think about leaving," she tells them. They run out of the brothel and Dean bursts out laughing.

Castiel and Addison stare at him. "What's so funny," Castiel asks.

"Oh, nothing," Dean answers, taking a deep breath. "Woo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years."

* * *

Dean watches as a nurse down the hallway, away from Donnie Finneman's room. He and Addison quietly slip in and find Castiel pouring the oil around Donnie. Addison moves to close the blinds on the windows while Dean locks the door. "When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies," Castiel explains.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do get him here," Dean asks.

"Very simple. There's...well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." The two hunters watch as Castiel chants in Enochian before leaning down to Donnie's ear. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard."

Castiel steps out of the circle. "How long do we have to wait," Addison asks.

Castiel lights a match and drops it in the circle, causing a ring of fire. "Be ready."

* * *

"Well, that's a day I'll never get back," Dean complains as they march up to the house. Addison sighs. She was right there with Dean. Spending the day in the hospital, waiting for Raphael had been a bust.

"Wait," Castiel suddenly says as they enter the house. A bright light flashes. Donnie is standing there. Radiating from his back were a pair of wings outline in electricity.

"Castiel," Raphael greets.

"Raphael," Castiel replies.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive," Dean mocks. "All you do is black out the room."

"And the eastern seaboard," Raphael states. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"That's nice," Addison murmurs.

"Or maybe you're full of crap," Dean states. "Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean and that's Addison."

"I know who you both are," Raphael says. "And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare," Castiel argues.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well, then, sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you," Dean coldly says.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?"

"Yeah, that was - that was hilarious."

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination," Raphael says, glancing at Addison.

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming," Addison says, throwing a lit lighter onto the ground in front of Raphael. A circle of fire encases the angel, who glares at her. She nods at Castiel. "It was his idea."

"Where is He," Castiel demands.

Raphael scoffs. "God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead. There's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah," Dean mocks. "Well, then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"

Raphael glares. "Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the fucking apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you," Raphael snaps. "You're living in a godless universe."

"And? What? You and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want paradise."

Dean scoffs. "So, what? God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."

Castiel steps forward, a hard look on his face. "If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

Castiel turns to Dean and Addison. "Let's go."

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch," Castiel angrily says, then walks out of the room.

Addison glances at Dean, then at Raphael, before following Castiel out of the house. She places a comforting hands on Castiel's arm. "Cas, it's not true," she softly says. "You'll find God. It's gonna take time through. You have to patient. My suggestion: try the Pope. He's supposed to have a direct line."

* * *

Dean glances in the rearview mirror at Castiel sitting in the backseat. He never admit, at least out loud, that it was odd seeing someone other than Addison sitting back there. Through she currently had her head on his lap, asleep. He paid no attention to the drool stain forming on his jeans. "You okay," he asks Castiel. The angel remains silent. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean," Castiel asks, looking at Dean with curiosity.

"I mean, every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, I knew in my heart he was alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there."

"Good. Go find him."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?"

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that it's just me and Ads...hell, I'm happy."

Dean glances in the rearview mirror and finds the backseat empty. Addison lets out soft snore as he turns his gaze back to the dark road.


	4. The End

Addison grabs her duffle bag out of the trunk. Dean slams it closed. She stifles a yawn as they start walking down the busy city street. They pass by a street preacher. "Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you," the street preacher asks.

"Too fucking much, pal," Dean replies, not stopping.

Addison gives the street preacher a soft smile and catches up with the Dean as he enters the motel. "Dean, we need to be careful," she softly says.

"One room for the night," Dean says, pulling out a credit card and placing it on the counter. The creepy looking guy grabs the card and starts the paperwork for a room. Dean turns to Addison. "And what do you mean, we are careful."

"Room 415, Mr. Wilson," the creepy guy interrupts, dropping a key on the counter.

Dean grabs the key and walks off. Addison lets out a sigh and follows him. Dean presses the up button for the elevator and the doors open. They step in and Addison presses the button for the fourth floor. "I'm talking about those street preachers, like the guy standing outside," Addison says.

"And why should we be worried," Dean asks. The elevator doors open and they step onto the fourth floor.

"What if the angels ask them to keep an eye open for us, Dean? If you're somebody whose life revolves around religion and an angel comes to you and says look out for these people, they're probably going to do it."

Dean stops in front of a door. He turns to Addison. "Ads, you worry to much." He unlocks and opens the door, then they both enter the room. "You need to chill out. Relax. Have an orgasm. You're always relaxed after one." She shakes her head in disbelief and walks into the bathroom.

When Addison walks back out a half hour later, Dean is sitting on the edge of the bed, talking on his cell. Addison throws the wet towel back into the bathroom and sits down next to him. Dean holds out his cell phone and puts it on speaker. "We're talking about the Colt, right," Dean asks. "I mean, as in the Colt?"

"We are," Castiel's voice says over the speaker.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?"

"What? What? Did - I didn't - I didn't get that."

Dean chuckles. "You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Okay, all right. I'm - I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the Devil, this is how we do it."

"Okay. Where do we start?"

"Where are you now?"

"Kansas City..."

"Century Hotel, room 415," Addison finishes.

"I'll be there immediately," Castiel replies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do," Dean tells the angel.

"What stuff?"

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so you can pop in tomorrow morning," Dean tells him and snaps his phone shut. He turns and flops down on the bed. He watches as Addison straddles his waist. She leans down and brushes her lips against his. Dean grips her hips and rolls them over.

* * *

Dean lets out a groan when the buzzing his cell phone wakes him. He gropes the nightstand for it and grabs it. "Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep," he angrily says.

"Dean, it's me," Sam says.

Dean sits up. He turns on the light and sees that the clock reads four in the morning. He looks over when Addison lets out a groan and buries her face in the pillow. "Sam? It's a quarter past four."

"This is important."

Half an hour later, Dean is leaning back in a chair, fully dressed. Addison was lying in the bed, pillow now pulled over her head. "So, you're his vessel, huh," he asks. "Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?"

"That's what he said," Sam answers.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?"

"So, that's it? That's your's and Addison's response?"

"Ads' sleeping and leave her out of this. Besides, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know. A - a little panic, maybe?"

"I guess I'm a little numb to the Earth shattering revelations at this point."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I want back in, for starters."

“Sam—"

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches...I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, cause that worked out so well last time."

"Not revenge. Redemption."

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the dynamic duo again?"

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Look, Sam - it doesn't mater. Whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh - the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it."

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us - love, family, whatever it is - they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"Dean, don't do this."

"Bye, Sam," Dean says and snaps his phone close. He places it on the counter and crawls back into the bed.

Addison pulls her head out from under the pillow and moves next to Dean. "You could say the same thing about us," she softly says. "About whoever using it against us."

Dean slaps her ass. "It's different with us, Ads."

* * *

Dean wakes up. He sits up and frowns. The motel room was completely different. The spot next to him on the bed was empty and cold. Everything seemed older, broken, faded. He stands up and looks out the window. All the buildings, the street, everything around outside looked destroyed.

Dean exits the building and walks around the destroyed town. Everything seemed to be the same, except broken. He passes an alley, but stops and goes back after seeing a little girl kneeling down on the street. He walks towards the little girl. "Little girl? Are you hurt," Dean asks and the girl remains quiet. "You know the not talking thing is kind of creepy, right?"

The girl looks up and screams. She lunges at Dean and he quickly knocks her out. He turns to see a group of people walk around the corner. "Oh shit!" Dean takes off running as the people chase after him. He reaches an alley, block off by a gate. He ducks into a side alley as a large tank shows up. Music starts playing. And the people are shot.

Dean stays hidden in the alley until night falls. He exits his hiding spot and steps over the dead bodies. He squeezes through a hole in the fence. He looks back and sees a sign with the date on it. "August 1, 2014." It doesn't take him long to find a car, hot wire it, and begin on the long drive to Bobby's house. Static comes from the radio. "That's never a good sign."

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia."

Dean looks over to see Zachariah sitting in the passenger seat, reading a newspaper. "I thought I smelled your stink on this  _Back to the Future_ crap."

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston," Zachariah reads and flips through the paper. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right - no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find me?"

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late - human informants. We've been making inspiration visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given yours and Addison's images, told to keep an eye out."

"Ads was right about that bible thumper outside the motel. He, what, dropped a dime on us?"

"Onward Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now, send me back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back - all in good time. Besides, we want you to marinate a bit here."

"Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your choices have consequences." Zachariah folds the paper up and holds the front page for Dean to see. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say 'no' to Michael. Have a little look see."

Zachariah disappears, leaving the paper behind. By the time Dean reaches Bobby's house, it's midday. "Bobby," Dean calls. "Bobby, I'm coming in!" Dean enters the house, only to find it abandoned. He looks around. "Where is everybody, Bobby?" He hears no answer and looks around. Dean finds a picture of Bobby, Castiel and a few other people he had never seen before. A sign is in the background of the photo. "Camp Chitaqua."

Dean finds the camp by nighttime. He sneaks in and looks around. His gaze widens seeing an old car, sitting out in a pile of weeds. Dean moves over to it. "Oh, Baby, no. Oh, Baby, what did they do to you," he asks and is knocked out.

* * *

Dean wakes up and looks around the room. He was handcuffed to a chain link fence. Shock hits him when he sees himself move to stand in front of him. He sees Addison sitting on a table, looking between him and Future Dean. "What the hell," Dean asks.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me a good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now," Future Dean coldly replies.

"Dean," Future Addison softly warns. Dean stares at her. She looked the same, except that her hair was shorter. Future Dean turns and glares at her.

"Look, I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay," Dean tells them.

Future Dean turns back to him. "Yeah, I know. We did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water - nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh...resemblance, while you're at it," Future Dean says.

"Zachariah."

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own fucking year, okay?"

"Okay. If you're me...then tell me something only I would know."

Dean glances at Future Addison and takes a deep breath. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh...nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it," Dean answers. Future Addison snorts and he glares at her. "Laugh it up, Ads."

"Oh believe me, I will. And you should totally tell me that story if you ever get back to 2009," Future Addison says.

Future Dean glares at her once more and turns back to Dean. "So, what? Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets," he asks.

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame," Dean replies.

"Efficient, incurable, turns the world into a real live  _28 Days Later_. People become monsters. It started hitting the major cities two years ago and everything hit the fan after that," Future Addison explains.

"What about Sam?"

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it," Future Dean explains, walking over to the table that Future Addison was sitting on.

"You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we hadn't talked in...hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"I got other people to worry about," Future Dean counters. He grabs a bag and starts towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa, you're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes, I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there. With an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of  _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No, Absolutely not," Future Dean coldly says. He gives Future Addison a hard look, then walks out of the cabin.

"Dick," Dean says. He turns to where Future Addison is still sitting on the table. She shakes her head and he bangs his head against the post he was handcuffed to. A few hours later, he and Future Addison are still in the same position. "Ads. Addison, come on. Uncuff me. You know you can trust me." Future Addison lets out a sigh and walks over to him. She pulls out a key and locks the handcuffs.

"If you ask, you did it yourself while I was in the bathroom," Future Addison says. Dean stands up and rubs his wrist. "I guess you want to talk to Cas, huh?"

"Yeah."

Future Addison nods. "Okay. Uh, just stick with me. Don't say anything to anyone. Let me do all the talking."

"Man, you're still bossy." Future Addison rolls her eyes as she grabs his arm and leads him out of the cabin. Dean doesn’t miss the small smile that appears on her face. “What happened to Bobby?"

"He died. Croatoans got to him before we able to. He went out fighting through."

Dean nods as they walk through the camp. It was made up of various cabins. "Hey, Dean, Addison," Chuck calls, walking up to them. "You guys got a second?"

"Sure, Chuck," Future Addison says, forcing a smile.

"So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"Ration it out," Future Addison tells him. "See ya later, Chuck."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you suppose to be out on a mission right now," Chuck asks, looking between the two of them.

"That's exactly where he's going, Chuck."

As they continue walking through the camp, a woman shoots Future Addison a dirty look. Dean stares. "Don't," she softly says. "It's a long story."

They enter a cabin to find Future Castiel sitting in a circle full of women. "So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception - just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of the group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception - it's, um, it's surprisingly physical," Future Castiel says. Future Addison clears her throat and he looks up. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" The women stand up and walk out of the cabin. "You're all so beautiful."

"What are you? A hippie," Dean disbelievingly says.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me," Future Castiel replies.

"Cas, we need to talk," Future Addison says.

Future Castiel's gaze widens. "Whoa. Strange."

Dean frowns. "What?"

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes. Exactly."

"What year are you from?"

"2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh yeah, it's fucking fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

Sadness fills Future Castiel's face. "I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry no dice."

Dean stares at him. "Are you stoned?" He turns to Future Addison. "Is he stoned?"

"Most of the time, yes," Future Addison answers.

"What happened to you?"

"Life," Future Castiel says. He stares at Future Addison and she rolls her eyes before hugging him.

"Castiel," Future Addison warns as his travels down her back. She pushes him away and walks out of the cabin with Dean on her tail.

"So, Cas is a hippie, I'm a dick, and you're still the same," Dean asks, catching up with her.

Future Addison nods. "That's the gist of it, Dean." She stops hearing cars pull up. She grabs his arm. "Time to tie you back up."

Dean looks around her and sees Future Dean having a beer with a man. The man turns around and Future Dean aims a gun at the back of the man's head. "Hey," Dean shouts, jogging towards them. "Watch out!"

Future Dean fires the gun and the man crumples to the ground. Dean runs forward and the present members of the camp stare in disbelief. "Damn it," Future Dean mutters. He notices Future Addison standing at the edge of the group and shoots her an angry look. "I'm not gonna lie to you," he loudly says, looking around at the group. "Me and him - it's a pretty messed up situation we got going on. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do." Future Dean grabs Dean's arm and drags him up to the cabin he woke up in. "What the fuck was that?!"

"What the fuck was that," Dean disbelievingly repeats. "You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Dean stares at him. "Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?"

"Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

Dean scoffs. "'Troubling a good man?' You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my fucking clone - that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—"

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I - I'm not trying to mess you - me - us up here."

"I know," Future Dean replies, pouring two glasses of whiskey.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend," Dean says, taking the glass.

"Tell me about it."

"What was the mission anyway?" Future Dean sets down his glasses and pulls an old gun out of a pack. Dean's gaze widens. "The Colt?"

"The Colt."

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight - tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil."

* * *

Dean sits next to Future Addison in the same cabin. Future Castiel sat across from them with a woman, the same woman who gave Future Addison a dirty look earlier, named Risa. Future Dean stood at the head of the table with the Colt on the table in front of him. "So, that's it," Risa disbelievingly asks. "That's the Colt?"

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it," Future Dean replies.

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer," Risa snaps.

Future Dean frowns. "Are you okay?"

"Risa's pissed because you were with me last night instead of her," Future Addison replies, shooting Future Dean a knowing look.

"We don't have to find Lucifer," Future Dean continues. "We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be and you just believe it," Risa questions.

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth," Future Castiel states.

Dean turns to his future self. "Torture? Oh, so, we're - we're torturing again. No, that's - that's good. Classy."

Future Castiel laughs causing Future Dean to send him an annoyed look. "What? I like past you."

"Lucifer is here. Now," Future Dean says. "I know the block and I know the building."

"It's in the middle of a hot zone," Future Addison states.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

“Dean—"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats and we shoot the devil," Future Castiel interrupts.

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant' maybe."

A hard look appears on Future Dean's face. "Are you coming?"

Future Castiel sighs. "Of course." He motions to Dean. "But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming."

"Okay. Well, uh, I'll get the grunts moving," Future Castiel says, standing up.

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

Future Castiel and Risa walks out of the cabin. Future Addison slowly stands up. She squeezes Dean's shoulder and nods at Future Dean before exiting the cabin. "Why are you taking me," Dean asks.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

Dean frowns. "Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes.'"

"'Yes?'" Realization hits Dean and he sits up. "Wait. You mean—"

"That's right. The big 'yes.' To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it - the whole damn thing, how bad it gets - so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zack said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back him - you say 'yes.' You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

Dean shakes his head. "That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just - left - gave up! It's too late for me, but for you—”

"Oh no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd loose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you say yes," Future Dean pleads. He steps back and lets out a humorless chuckle. "But you won't. Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?" Dean sits there, watching as his future self leaves the cabin.

* * *

"So, you're really from '09," Chuck asks as he and Dean walk through the camp. Apparently, Future Dean had explained things to a few members of the camp. Dean looks as people gather near the vehicles. He spots Future Addison talking with his future self.

"Yeah, afraid so," Dean replies, glancing at Chuck.

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. Cause it is."

"Uh, thanks, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

"I'll see you around," Dean replies, watching as Future Dean kisses Future Addison, then climbs into one of the truck at the front.

Future Addison spots him and walks over. They stare at each other for a moment, then she's tightly embracing him. "Be careful," Future Addison tells him, pulling back. She lightly pats his chest. "You need to tell me when you get back to 2009, Dean."

"About the Rhonda Hurley thing?"

"No...well, that too, because it's way to funny to pass up. But I was talking about what Cas told you when you were in that green room."

Dean shakes his head. "No, Ads, I'm not—"

"I know that you think you're protecting me, Dean, but you're not. Because in 2009, you're still pissed at me for not telling you about Sam and the demon blood. Trust me, when I say that telling me everything, is the best way to protect me." She leans up and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "See you later."

* * *

Dean watches as Future Castiel throws back a fistful of pills as the four by four tears down the dark highway. He didn't know what was more alarming: the fact that Castiel took pills and drank or that he now drove. "Let me see those," he says.

"You want some," Future Castiel asks, handing over the bottle.

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh, I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but - what's going with the drugs and the orgies and the love guru crap?" Future Castiel laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless. I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's - that's just how I roll."

Dean nods. He could understand the reasoning. Then he frowns. "Who told Addison about..." He trails off when he sees Future Castiel shift in the driver's seat. “Cas—"

"She already knew something was up, Dean," Future Castiel interrupts. "Addison had been having dreams about when the seal was broken."

"When did she start having those dreams?"

"Five years ago. And Addison can be very creative when she wants to be. “

* * *

Dean kneels behind some brushes with his future self, Risa, Future Castiel, and a group of people. All of them were were armed with guns. "There. Second floor window. We go in there," Future Dean says, motioning to the building in front of them.

"You sure about this," Risa asks.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me," Dean says. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Future Dean nods and the two men move a few feet away from the group. "Tell me what's going on?"

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

A hard look appears on Future Dean's face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." Dean starts over the group, but Future Dean grabs his arm. "What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white hot with Croats. Where are they?"

Dean looks around. The area was empty. "They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is—"

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."

Dean stares at his future self in disbelief. "You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" Future Dean moves away from him. "Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you," Dean argues.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you."

Future Dean scoffs. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Future Dean nods, turning away from him. Then he turns back, slamming a fist into his face. Dean falls to the ground, unconscious. He doesn't know much time has passed when he wakes, but Dean hears the gunfire coming from the building. He runs around the building but stops when lighting flashes. In front of him, Future Dean was laying on the ground with a white shoe pressed to his neck. Then Future Dean's neck is snapped. The person steps forward.

It was Sam. But this was not his brother. This person was cold. "Hello, Dean," Lucifer greets. "Aren't you a surprise." Lightening flashes once more an Dean turns to see Lucifer behind him. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

"Well, go ahead. Kill me."

"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little...redundant? I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this - shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer reaches for him, but Dean quickly steps back. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep fry the planet?"

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion ways. The last perfect handiwork of God. You ever hear of the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created you. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you - to love you, more than him. And I said, 'Father, I can't.' I said, 'These human beings are flawed, murderous.' And for that, God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy for the devil shit. I know what you are.”

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground, supernatural piece of shit. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Lucifer smiles. "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon."

Lucifer turns to walk away. "You better kill me now," Dean shouts.

Lucifer turns back to him. "Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here. I win. So, I win."

"You're wrong."

"See you in five years, Dean."

Lightening flashes and Lucifer disappears. Dean turns, surprised to see Zachariah standing behind him. The angel places two fingers on his forehead and suddenly Dean finds himself back in that motel room in 2009. But the room was empty. There was no sign of Addison anywhere. He bustles around the room, throwing gear into duffel bags. He turns around and finds Zachariah.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas fuck you," Dean angrily says.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes," Zachariah replies.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks, huh? Some angel hocus pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam and Addison. Before billions die."

Dean contemplates the offer, then shakes his head. "Nah."

"'Nah,'" the angel disbelievingly repeats. "You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you—"

Dean blinks as he suddenly finds himself standing on the side of an empty highway. Addison throws her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank God, you're okay," she breathes.

Dean tightly hugs her back, then looks at Castiel. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas," he says.

"We had an appointment," Castiel replies.

Dean pulls back from Addison and places a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Don't ever change."

Addison pulls her jacket close. "I was right about the guy in front of the motel, wasn't I?" Dean nods, pulling out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done in the first place," Dean replies. He looks at her. "We need to talk."

* * *

Addison looks around the area. It was a dried up river bed near an old bridge. Dean silently watches her. Telling her was for the best. The Addison he had met in 2014 was right. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I was nineteen and this chick, Rhonda Hurley, made me try on her panties," he says. Addison turns to him, eyebrow raised. "They were pink and satiny. And I kind of liked it." She stares at him for a moment, then bursts out laughing. "Yeah, laugh it up."

"I'm sorry, Dean," Addison laughs. "It's just the image of you in pink, satin panties...it's just so fucking funny. Tell me, did she take pictures? Because if she did, I will have to track her down."

"No, she didn't take pictures."

Addison smiles. "Thank you for telling me that hilariously, embarrassing story...thank you for telling me everything.” She’s caught off when he pulls against his chest and she raises an eyebrow. He cups her face and pulls her into a kiss. It was different and filled with the emotions that he rarely let out. “What was that for?”

“Because,” Dean murmurs, then pulls her into another kiss.

A car pulls up and they separate but she stands close to him. They watch as Sam climbs out. "Sam," Dean greets walking towards his brother. He pulls out Ruby's knife and holds it out. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang onto this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam takes the knife, but avoids Dean's gaze. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh, wrong."

Sam looks at him. "What made you change your mind?"

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other. I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second best hunter on the planet."

Addison rolls her eyes, stepping forward. "Third best," she says before hugging Sam. "I've missed you, Sammy."

"I've missed you too, Ads." She moves back and Sam looks between them. "So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future," Dean answers.

Sam nods."Guess we have no choice."


	5. Fallen Idols

"So, what's with this job," Sam asks, leaning forward. It was weird for him to be sitting in the backseat for a change. During their three weeks back together, Dean had filled him in. And Sam didn't know what was more unsettling: the fact that Addison knew about Lillith possessing her when he had killed the demon or the fact that Dean was openly intimate with Addison.

"Sam," Addison begins, looking at him. "A guy died in a head on collision in a parked car. That's worth checking out."

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?"

"I doubt the apocalypse is going anywhere."

"Right, yeah, but I mean if - if the Colt is really out there somewhere—"

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis," Dean interrupts.

"Okay. But, Dean...I mean, if we're gonna - ice the devil—"

"This is what we're doing," Dean snaps. "Okay? End of discussion." Sam sighs and leans back against the seat. "It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know I - I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So, you think I need training wheels."

"No, 'we.' We need need training wheels, you and me. As a team. Okay?"

Sam nods. "Okay."

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know. For all of us."

They guys glance at each other, through the rear view mirror. “Okay."

* * *

Addison walks into the sheriff station with the guys behind her. She smiles at the middle age man standing behind a count. "Agents Page, Bonham, and Copeland," she greets as they flash their badges.

"Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya," he replies, shaking each of their hands. "So, you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, afraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it."

The hunters frowns. "I'm sorry," Sam says. "Who do you think did it?"

Sheriff Carnegie leads them to a conference room and disappears for a moment. When he comes back, he's holding a video camera. They watch the video in which a man walks around a silver car and sees Cal Hawkins' head smashed against the windshield. "Sicko taped his own handiwork," Sheriff Carnegie tells them.

The trio exchanges confused looks. "I don't follow," Sam tells him.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal."

"Wait, what," Dean asks.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles."

"But they were best friends," Addison argues.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim."

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty mile per hour crash," Dean questions.

Sheriff Carnegie shrugs. "Drugs, maybe?" Dean shoots the man a disbelieving look. "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, agents! Whatever it looks like, that's what is usually is. It's simple."

"Simple. Right."

"Right. Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway.”

* * *

Addison stands next to Sam as they watch Dean walk around a silver Porsche. Blood covered the windshield. She had sat out the interview with Jim Grossman and re-watched the video instead. "So, what, this is like, Christine," Sam asks.

Dean shakes head. "Christine is fiction. This - this is real."

"Please share with the rest of the class, Dean," Addison says, shooting him an amused look.

"Well, after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage and he fixed it up. And it repaid him by falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack. I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece. Then in 1970, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm you telling if this - if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy."

"So, how do we find out," Sam questions.

"Cal matched the VIN number but the only real way to know is the engine number."

Addison nods. "I'm guessing that the engine number is on—"

"On the engine. Yeah."

Addison claps Dean on the back. "Have fun."

Addison sits on a work bench as the guys jack up the car. "You want me to do it," Sam asks.

"No...No, no, I've - I've got it," Dean nervously replies. "Okay, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me." Addison rolls her eyes as he lays on down on a roller board and slides under the car. The car groans.

Sam kneels down by Dean's legs. "Need a flashlight?"

"No. Don't...do anything, just go away."

"You okay?"

"Don't speak. All right? In fact, neither of you even look at her. She might not like it." Sam stands back up and moves away from the car. He looks at Addison and smiles when she rolls her eyes. Dean slides out from under the car and lets out a deep breath. He hands Sam a piece of paper with a pencil rubbing on it. "Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to 1955."

"That's a lot of research," Sam argues.

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon," Dean replies, grabbing his suit jacket and starts towards the door. "Ads, move your ass!" Addison sighs and slides off the table. She pats Sam's arm and goes after Dean.

* * *

Addison enters the crime scene behind Dean and Sam. A body was lying on the floor, blood was splattered all over the walls behind it. They had been at a dead end the night before after learning that the Little Bastard car was a fake. Sheriff Carnegie was ordering around crime scene techs as they make their way over to him. "Heard you got another weird one," Dean states.

"Uh, well, it's - it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh - you know, once you - you look at the facts—" Sheriff Carnegie begins.

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head," Sam says. "No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet."

"Yeah, absolutely nothing strange about that," Addison comments, looking around the room.

"Well, there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is," Sheriff Carnegie says.

"And what's your reasonable explanation, Sheriff?"

Sheriff Carnegie looks around, then leans in close. "Professional killer."

"Come again," Sam asks.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one of them trained assassins, like in  _Michael Clayton_."

The trio exchange disbelieving looks. "Right," Dean replies.

"You're welcome to look around, but - but these guys don't leave fingerprints."

"Mind if we talk with the witness," Sam asks.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense. And she's not making any sense in Spanish either."

The trio find Consuela, the housekeeper, sitting on a bench outside the house. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and she was sobbing as a police officer tried talking to her. "Consuela Alvarez," Dean asks as they pull out their fake badges and the office leaves.

Consuela sniffles and looks up. "Yes?"

"FBI. Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?"

Consuela replies in Spanish and Dean turns to Addison, who shrugs. "Don't look at me. I took French," she replies.

Sam kneels down in front of her and says something in Spanish. Dean grins. "Nice."

"Freshman Spanish," Sam informs, turning back to Consuela. She says something and he nods. "Okay, uh, a tall man, very tall. With a long black coat and a - a beard?" Consuela nods. "Beard."

"Un sombrero," Consuela says.

"Dude was wearing a sombrero," Dean questions.

Sam shakes his head. "Uh, a hat, not a—"

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto," Consuela interrupts.

"A tall hat?"

"Oh, like a top hat," Dean reasons.

"Un sombrero alto," Consuela repeats, gesturing to the height of the hat. "Muy alto!"

Dean repeats her gesture. "What, you mean like a - like a stovepipe hat."

"Si."

"Like Abraham Lincoln," Addison questions.

"Si. El Presidente Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!"

"Um...yeah."

"So I go home now?"

"Uh, si. Gracias," Sam tells her. Consuela walks away and the trio exchange confused looks.

* * *

"Whoa," Dean says from where he was sitting across from Sam, using Addison's MacBook. Sam had his own laptop in front of him, researching. Addison walks out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

"What," Sam asks, looking up.

Dean turns the computer around to face Sam. Addison leans over Sam's shoulder to see a picture on screen of a young man in a red jacket and jeans. "It's a freeze frame from Jim Grossman's video. Am I crazy or does that look like James Dean?"

"That looks like James Dean," Sam replies.

"So, we got Abraham Lincoln and James Dean? Famous ghosts?"

"Maybe."

"Well, that's just silly."

"Actually, there's more lore on famous ghosts than the not famous kind," Addison tells him. "It's kinda amazing we've never run into one before."

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed off ghosts?"

"Who are apparently ganking their fans," Sam comments.

"What do you mean?"

"Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car. So, you're saying we've got two super famous, super pissed off ghosts killing their...super fans."

"That's what it looks like."

"Well, that is muchos loco."

Sam smirks. "Muy." Dean glances at him. "Not muchos."

"Yeah, well, the big question is: what the hell are they doing here

"Yeah, since ghosts usually haunt places they lived. I mean, Lincoln hangs out in the Lincoln Bedroom at the White House," Addison says.

"And James Dean at a race track. But what the hell are they doing in Canton?"

* * *

The answer to Dean's question came in the form of a local wax museum. Addison and Sam make their way to the wax statue of Lincoln as Dean stares at a statue of Gandhi. "Dude, he's short," Dean comments.

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man," Sam argues.

"Yeah, for a Smurf."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The turn to see the museum owner jog into the room. "This is our busiest time of the year."

Dean looks around the empty room. "This is busy?"

"Well, not right now, but it's early."

"It's four-thirty."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"We're writing an article for Travel Magazine," Addison begins with a smile.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non sucky wax museums are," Dean comments.

Addison shoots him a glare. "It's on small town attractions."

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need," the owner brightly replies.

"Great. Well, we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean," Sam says.

"Two of our most popular displays."

"Oh? They bring in a lot of visitors," Addison questions.

"Yeah, we have our regulars."

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they," Dean asks.

"As a matter of fact they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh - you - that's not gonna be in the article, is it," the owner asks, looking between the three of them.

"No. No. No. Course not," Sam replies.

"You know, I gotta tell you that - that Lincoln is so lifelike. I mean, you - you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that," Dean questions.

Addison sighs as the owner frowns. "Uh, no," the owner tells him.

"No?"

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual? You know, for the article?"

"Well, I'll say," the owner replies. "There isn't another place like us, not anywhere."

"What do you mean," Addison asks.

The owner points to the Lincoln statue. "Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat."

"Really?"

"Almost like his remains," Dean comment, shooting Sam and Addison a knowing look.

"Uh, I guess," the owner responds.

"Do you have anything belonging to James Dean," Addison questions.

"Oh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This," the owner tells them, pulling on his leather jacket.

"And who did that belong to," Sam asks.

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four!"

"Wow. Yeah, that's - that's really coolish."

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids."

"The kids," Dean amusedly asks.

"Yeah. Gen Y. Computer games, cell phones, sexting. They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again."

* * *

Addison awkwardly looks between the guys as they walk into the wax museum later that night. She had no idea what had happened in the ten minutes it took for her to get something to eat, but whatever did happened made her feel like she was in the middle. And Addison felt like nothing was worse than the Winchesters fighting. "Check it out," Dean calls. Addison and Sam turn from where they were sitting up a trash can for the relics to find Dean wearing Lincoln's hat. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat."

Sam sighs. "Dean."

Dean tosses the hat into the trash can. "We can't have any fun with this?"

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?"

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain," Dean says before walking out of the room.

"Are you guys okay," Addison asks. "Because if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Sam sighs and start to reply when a door slams shut. He turns to see the door that Dean had went through closed. "Dean?" Addison stays by the trashcan he moves towards the door, shotgun raised. "Dean?"

Addison lets out a breath and stares as it mists. Then suddenly, she's thrown against the wall. The shotgun flies out of Sam's hand before a figure jumps onto his back. Arms wrap around his neck and Sam slams his back into a wall. The figure falls out and he moves away. He's momentarily stunned seeing Gandhi then Gandhi tackles him and they fall to the ground.

Dean bursts into the room as Addison picks herself up off the floor. "Is that Gandhi," Dean disbelievingly asks.

"Yeah," Sam replies, managing to get the peaceful man off of him.

"Dude, he's squirrelly."

"Get the—" Sam's cut off when Gandhi slams an elbow into his chest.

Addison dashes over to the wax figure and grabs the glasses off the mannequin. She tosses them into the trash can as Dean throws in James Dean's key chain. Addison pours lighter fluid in the trash can and Dean lights a match before dropping it in. Gandhi vanishes and Sam gasps. "You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" He gets two incredulous looks in return. "Really? Gandhi?"

* * *

"Ready to blow this joint," Dean asks, shoving his clothes into his duffle bag. Addison frowns as she places her clothes in her own bag. Something about this hunt didn't sit well with her.

Sam emerges from the bathroom. "Didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished?"

"Strange how?"

"No screaming, no big flame out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go."

"It was odd," Addison comments, sitting down on the bed.

"I torched, he vanished," Dean argues.

"Yeah, but I..." Sam sighs. "Also, I feel like he was...trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?"

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi - or the real Gandhi - he was a..."

"A what? Spit it out."

"He was fruitarian."

Dean blinks, then bursts out laughing. "Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also fruitarian?"

"That's not the point."

"That is good. That is - even for you, that is good."

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over."

"It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now, let's go."

"So, first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out."

"You ain't steering this boat. Let's go, chop chop," Dean says, starting towards the door. Addison awkwardly shifts on the bed, looking between the two brothers. The last thing she wanted to do was get in the middle, but she agreed with Sam.

"You know, this isn't gonna work," Sam says.

Dean stops and turns to his brother. "What isn't?"

"Us. You, me, together. I - I thought it could, but it can't."

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief."

"And you're the one who called me back in."

"I still think we got some trust building to do."

"How long am I gonna be on double secret probation?"

"Till I say so."

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done. And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier."

"So, what am I supposed to do, just let you off the hook?"

"No. You can think whatever you want. I deserve it and worse. Hell, you'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be a team, you and I - it has to be a two way street."

"So, we just go back to the way we were before?"

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work. How do you think we got here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby was to get away from you."

"What?"

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different. We can't just fall into the same rut."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna have to let me grow up for starters."

Addison's phone suddenly rings and she pulls it out. "Hello," she answers. She nods listening to Sheriff Carnegie. "We will be right down there." She shoves her phone into her pocket and stands up, grabbing her duffle. "Well, this case is no where near over."

* * *

Addison turns to Dean as they sit on a bench outside the morgue. The fact a teenage girl had supposedly been kidnapped by Paris Hilton, at least according to the girl's friend, had left them all puzzled. "You have to give him a chance," she says. Dean remains stoic and Addison rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe I missed it," Sam says, walking over to them.

"Missed what," Dean questions.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major."

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you."

"No, I mean more blood loss than a car crash or a head wound should cause. Almost like—"

"Something's feeding," Addison interrupts.

"Yeah."

"Awesome," Dean comments.

Sam pulls out a small plastic bag. "And then there were these."

Dean takes the back and looks at the contents. "What are those, seeds?"

"Yeah. They were in both vics' bellies."

Dean shoves the bag at Addison. "I hope you washed your hands."

"They're unlike any seed I've ever seen before, Dean."

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier."

* * *

"Yahtzee," Sam announces, breaking the silence that had settled over the motel room. He was sitting at the table, with Addison across from him, and Dean was lounging on his bed. Each of them had ben engulfed in research.

"What," Dean asks.

"They seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from," Addison questions.

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago."

"So," Dean says.

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, who could take on infinite forms—"

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans."

"Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds."

"So, how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?"

"It's as good a guess as any."

"How do we kill him," Addison asks.

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe."

Addison nods. "Okay. So, we just have to chop off Paris Hilton's head...that's the weirdest thing I've ever said."

* * *

The trio enters the dark wax museum. Dean was carrying an axe while Sam and Addison had flashlights. They split up and look around the museum. Addison raises an eyebrow seeing a statue of Marilyn Monroe next to Elvis. "You know, my dad has a copy of your  _Playboy_  in a safe deposit box with a copy of my birth certificate."

Addison hears a whistle and she meets up with the boys. Fake trees were in the room and a young teenage girl was tied to one of the trees. Sam was checking her pulse. "She alive," Dean asks.

"Yeah. Barely," Sam answers.

The axe files out of Dean's hand and embeds itself in a tree. Dean turns around and sees Leshi, disguised as Paris Hilton, who grins before slamming a fist into his face. Leshi throws Dean across the room. Sam runs at Leshi, but the pagan god tosses it at the fake house. Addison runs to the axe and tries pulling it out of the tree but Leshi slams her head against the fake tree, knocking her unconscious.

With a groan, Addison slowly opens her eyes. She struggles for a moment, then realizes she's tied to a tree. She looks to her left and finds the boys in the same predicament as herself. "Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge," Leshi says, filing her nails on a old and sharp knife.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it," Dean replies.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So, it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change."

"Like the old days," Addison questions.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh," Dean comments.

"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister."

"For years nows, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy. But then the best thing ever happened. Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tried of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door."

"Yeah. But they're not your fans," Sam counters.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton, whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are the nuttiest," Dean retorts.

"No, you - you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this? This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans? You people used to have old time religion. Now you have Us Weekly."

"I don't know, I'm more of a Penthouse Forum man myself."

"Maybe, but there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even see  _House of Wax._ "

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right," Leshi responds, walking over to the axe. "And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

Leshi starts to pull the axe out when Dean pulls free of the ropes and tackles the god. Leshi gains control of the struggle and lands multiple punches on Dean. Sam pulls free of his own ropes and runs over to the axe as Dean punches Leshi. Dean manages to move out of the way just before Sam brings the axe down on Leshi's neck.

Silence settles over the two of them. Dean holds up his hand. "Not a word."

Addison bursts out laughing. "Paris Hilton kicked your ass!"

"Fuck you," Dean snaps, grunting in pain.

* * *

"Sheriff Carnegie," Dean says, hanging up his cell and walking over to where Sam and Addison were loading up the trunk of the Impala. "Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off  _The Simple Life_ , but other than that—"

"Glad she's okay," Sam comments.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton. That oughta be good." Dean pauses. "Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you. Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal."

"You didn't know."

"Yeah, well, neither did you. I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith."

Sam glances at Addison. "And start the apocalypse while killing Ads."

"Which neither of us saw coming. I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing? Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you. So, for that I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Dean slams the trunk close. "So, where do we go from here?"

"The way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this."

"What's that?"

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that."

"That's having a positive attitude," Addison sarcastically comments.

"But we can stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick it's ass, and go down fighting."

"I can get on board with that," Dean replies.

"Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level."

"You got it. I say we get the hell outta here and go find that Marilyn Monroe issue of  _Playboy_  that apparently Patrick had."

"You heard that," Addison exclaims.

At Sam's blank look, Dean smirks. "Apparently Addison's idol is Marilyn Monroe."

"Marilyn Monroe is not my idol," Addison argues. "And no, I'm not telling you where that safe deposit box is because I know what you want to do. And no, I'm not telling either of you who my idol is because you'll both just make fun of me." With that, Addison climbs into the back seat of the Impala and slams the door shut.

Sam starts to climb into the passenger. "Hey," Dean calls and Sam turns to see his older brother holding out the keys. "You wanna drive?"

"You sure," Sam asks.

"Yeah, I could, uh, I could use a nap.” Sam takes the keys with a smile and they both climb into the Impala before driving off.


	6. I Believe The Children Are Our Future

"Agents Page, Plant, and Jones, FBI," Dean says to the medical examiner as they flash their badges. They were in the local morgue of Alliance, Nebraska for their latest case that Dean had found in a newspaper a couple of days earlier.

"Agents. What brings you by," the medical examiner replies.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body," Sam says.

"Really? What for?"

"Didn't the police report say that something clawed through her skull," Addison asks.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I e-mailed out this morning?"

The trio exchange a look. "We had, uh, server issues," Sam lies.

The medical examiner lets out an exasperated sighs as he walks over to the wall of freezers with the trip following him. He pulls out the drawer with Amber Freer's body on it and pulls back the sheet. "When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something."

"Or something," Dean comments.

"But we were wrong."

The medical examiner picks up a small plastic bag off the table and shows it to them. "That's a press on nail," Addison comments.

"We found it in her temporal lobe."

"Is that even possible," Sam questions.

"Wait, are you - you saying that she did this to herself," Dean disbelievingly asks.

"It'd take hours and hurt like hell, but, yeah, it's possible that she scratched her brains out," Addison answers.

"How?"

"Pick your acronym," the medical examiner replies. "OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." Sam lifts up Amber's hand to reveal the other nails still on it. "My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but..."

"Phantom itch," Sam replies.

"Yup." The medical examiner recovers Amber and slides the drawer back in. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch - or thinking about one, even - and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

Addison suppresses an eye roll when Sam and Dean scratch their necks. "Thank you."

* * *

Addison forces a smile as she sits next to Sam across from the parents of the boy that Amber Freer had been babysitting the night of her death. "Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with us. Have you noticed any cold spots in the house," Sam questions.

"Um, no," the father answers.

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells?"

The parents stare at him and Addison groans. "That's a no, then," she mutters. Her fingers were tapping on the arm of the couch. Dean walks over, clearing his throat. Addison jumps up. "Thank you for your time."

The brothers exchange a confused look as Addison runs out of the house. Sam nods at the parents and they follow after Addison. Dean holds up a small open packet. "Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush."

"Dean, there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground up maple seeds," Sam argues.

"If you have any other theories I'm open to 'em."

Sam's phone rings as Addison walks over to them. "Are you guys gonna stand here and gossip or are we leaving," she angrily snaps.

"Yeah...Yeah, we'll be right there," Sam says, then hangs up his phone. Addison glares at them and climbs into back of the Impala, slamming the door. Sam glances at Dean.

"Hey, it's not my fault She Hulk is here," Dean defends before sliding into the driver's seat.

* * *

The trio were standing around the table, where a hunk raw of ham was sitting in a pan. Addison had a disbelieving look on her face because she definitely didn't believe the man at the hospital who said he had just shook his friend's hand and that said friend had died from a joy buzzer. "You ready," Dean asks, looking between Sam and Addison. He wore a pair of goggles and gloves.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard," Sam replies as he and Addison hold up goggles.

Dean presses the joy buzzer against the ham and electricity crackles. Steam rises from the ham as it's cooked. Dean pulls the buzzer back and lifts up his goggles as they stare at the ham. "That'll do, pig."

"What the hell? That shit isn't supposed to work."

"This thing doesn't even have batteries," Dean responds, tossing the buzzer and gloves to the side.

"So...so, what? Are - are we looking at cursed objects?"

Dean pulls out his knife and cuts a piece off. "Sounds good. Maybe there's a powerful witch in town. Is there any link between the, uh, joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both brought from the same store."

Dean holds out a piece of ham to Addison, who glares at him. "You're disgusting."

* * *

The Conjurarium was a small store on Main Street in Alliance. It was dark but filled with all kinds of toys and gag gifts. A couple of teenagers were in a corner, laughing, as the trio enter and walk around. "Hey," Dean calls, picking up a whoopee cushion with a grin. Addison rolls her eyes as Sam sighs. Dean grabs the whoopee cushion and drops it on the check out counter, next to a display of rubber chickens.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery," a man greets, coming out of a back room.

"You the owner," Sam asks.

"Yep."

"Sell any itching powder or joy buzzers lately," Addison asks.

"Yeah, a grand total of one each. They aren't exactly big ticket items. Look, you folks here to buy something or what?"

"So, you get many customers," Sam questions as Dean pays for the whoopee cushion.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just—"

"Angry," Dean interrupts.

The owner nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them."

"I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do about it."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Dean grabs a nearby rubber chicken. "So, you're taking revenge. With this." He holds up the joy buzzer, then presses it to the rubber chicken. Electricity crackles as the rubber chicken starts to melt. The owner stares, stunned.

"This is stupid," Addison snaps. "It's obvious that he had nothing to do with this." With a roll of her eyes, Addison storms out of the store. The guys exchange a confused look while the owner remains confused.

* * *

Sam glances at Addison as they walk through the hospital to meet up with Dean. This case was getting stranger by the day and he was positive that whatever was going on in was definitely affecting Addison since freckles had appeared on her face and she was more temperamental. "Ads, you okay," Sam asks.

"Fine. Why," Addison replies, annoyed.

They reach Dean, who was standing next to the nurses' station and flirting, causing Sam to clear his throat. "What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him," Dean asks, turning to them.

"Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description," Sam replies. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So, he's obviously whacked out on painkillers."

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on. Tooth fairy?"

"Thirty-two quarters were left under his pillow," Addison says. "One for each tooth."

"Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers - say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy...his face...froze that way."

Sam frowns. "What way?"

Dean glances at around the hallway, then pulls the side of his mouth out and crosses his eyes for a moment. "He, uh, held it too long, and it - it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon."

"So, I mean, if you add all that up...I got nothing."

"I thought sea monkeys were real."

"Of course they're real, Dean. They're brine shrimp," Addison comments.

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea monkey husband and the sea monkey kids play with the dog in the sea monkey castle, real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it."

Sam nods. "Okay.

"Point is...maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you - they're all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is - is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god or...of a trickster."

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine year old."

"Or you," Sam argues.

* * *

Sam enters the motel room to see Dean sitting at the table with Addison's laptop in front of him. He stares as his older brother takes a bite of a ham sandwich. Addison was stretched out on the bed, asleep. "Dude, seriously," he disbelievingly asks, slamming the door. "Still with the ham?"

"We don't have a fridge," Dean answers, mouth full. "And don't wake up She Hulk."

"Well, I found something," Sam replies, sitting down. He spreads out a map with multiple red x's on it. "Um, tooth fairy attack was here. Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer - all located within a two mile radius."

"So, we got a blast zone of weird and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like."

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?"

"Four acres of farmland and a house."

"Our motel isn't in that circle by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?" Slowly, Dean holds up his right hand, which was covered in hair. Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Ugh, dude. That's not what I think it is, is it?"

Dean shrugs, grinning. "I got bored. That nurse was hot."

"You know you can go blind from that too."

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house."

"Hey, do not use my razor," Sam calls out as Dean disappears into the bathroom. Sam turns when Addison lets out a muffled snore. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair and sits on the bed.

* * *

The Impala pulls up to a medium sized farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. As the trio walk up to the door, Dean checks for Ruby's knife to reassure himself. On the porch, Sam kneels down in front of the door and pulls out his lock pick kit. Hearing the door start to open, Sam jumps up and they stare at the young boy, no older than twelve. "Can I help you?"

"Hi. What's your name," Addison brightly asks, with a fake smile. Sam stares, then glances at Dean, who shrugs in response.

"Who wants to know?"

Dean flashes his badge as Sam and Addison do the same. "Uh, FBI."

"Let me see that." Dean hands over the badge and the kid examines it before handing it back. "So, what, you don't knock?"

"Are your parents home?"

"They're at work."

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities."

The kid looks between the trio, then reluctantly lets them in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the house as they follow the kid to the kitchen. "What's that," Sam questions as the kid takes a pot off the stove.

"It's called soup. You heat it up and eat it," the kid states. Addison rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Sam chuckles. "Right. I - I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid."

"Right. No, I - I know. Um...I'm Robert, by the way," Sam says, holding out a hand.

The kid grabs it and shakes. "Jesse."

"Jesse, nice to meet you."

"Did you draw this," Dean asks, stepping forward with a piece of paper in his hand. It was a drawing of a middle aged man with a bread wearing a pink tutu and wings.

"It's the Tooth Fairy," Jesse explains.

"That's what you think that's that the tooth fairy looks like," Dean asks.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him."

Dean nods. “Huh."

"What? Didn't your dad tell you about the Tooth Fairy?"

"My dad? My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the Tooth Fairy isn't a story."

"Jesse, what do you know about itching powder," Addison questions.

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out."

"Pop Rocks and Coke," Dean asks.

"You mix them and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." Dean nods and pulls out the joy buzzer. "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?"

"It can electrocute you."

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries."

Jesse frowns. "So, it can't shock you?"

"Nope. Not at all. I swear."

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean, all it does it just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean presses the joy buzzer against Sam's chest and it buzzes. Sam glares at his older brother. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Jesse."

Dean nods. "You know what else, Jesse, people with red hair are just like everyone else. They're not angry or - or mean all the time." Jesses glances at Addison and she softly smiles.

Sam nods. "We'll see you around, Jesse," he says, before walking out of the house with Dean and Addison. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I had a hunch. I went with it," Dean defends.

"You risked my ass on a hunch?"

"You're fine."

"Guys," Addison says. "The important thing is that we now know what's going on here."

"The kid."

"Everything that Jesse believes is coming true."

"He thinks the Tooth Fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, boom, that's what happens," Dean continues.

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work and they go from killing machines back into crap toys," Sam finishes.

"Exactly," Addison says. "Jesse probably doesn't even that's he doing it."

"How is he doing it," Dean questions, looking between Sam and Addison.

* * *

After learning that Jesse had been adopted, the trio drove to where Julia Wright, Jesse's birth mother, lived in Elk Creek, Nebraska. Everything on the outside of the house was run down. Grass hadn't been cut in ages, an old 'No Trespassing' sign was hanging on a barely visible fece. They walk up to the porch and Dean presses the doorbell. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested," a voice calls out from behind the door.

"We're not salesmen, Mrs. Wright," Addison replies as they hold up their badges to the peep hole. "I'm Agent Jones. These are my partners, Agents Page and Plant. We're with the FBI."

"Put your badge in the slot. Your partners' too."

Addison takes their badges and pushes them through the mail slot on the door. After a moment, the door unlocks and opens to reveal a woman with stringy blonde hair. "What do you want?"

"Um, we just had a few questions," Sam answers, taking the badges back. "About your son."

"I don't have a son."

"He was born March 29, 1998, in Omaha." Julia looks at him. "You put him up for adoption?"

"What about him?"

"We were just wondering, um, was it - was it a normal pregnancy?"

"Anything strange," Dean questions.

"Stay away from me," Julia shouts, slamming the door closed.

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" Dean opens the door and the three of them run into the house. The kitchen door slams shut, but Dean easily opens it. "We just want to talk!"

Julia grabs a can of salt of the table and tosses it at them. "You're not demons," she lets out.

Addison stares. "How do you know about demons?"

Julia stands there for a moment, before moving to fill a kettle. "I was possessed. A demon took control of my body and I hurt people. I killed people."

"That wasn't you," Addison softly says. 

"But I was there. I heard a woman beg for mercy. I felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you know about the salt," Dean states.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?"

"Nine."

"So your son..." Sam begins.

"Yeah, the whole time. The pregnancy, birth - all of it. I was possessed. The night the baby was born, I was alone. And the pain was - the pain was overwhelming. I - I screamed, and it came out a laugh because the demon was happy. it used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the - the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but somehow I took control. And the demon wailed inside of me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode. But I knew. I knew what I had to do. And when I was alone with the baby...a part of me...part of me wanted to kill it. But God help me, I couldn't do that. So, I put it up for adoption and I ran."

"Who was the father," Dean asks.

"I was a virgin." The trio exchanges a look. "Have you seen my son? Is he human?"

"His name's Jesse and he lives in Alliance," Addison answers. "He's a good kid."

* * *

"I take it you got our message," Sam greets upon seeing Castiel waiting in their motel room. Addison flops on the bed and kicks off her heels. After leaving Julia Wright's house, Dean had placed a call to the angel.

"It's lucky you found the boy," Castiel replies.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him," Dean questions.

"Kill him."

The trio stares at the angel. "Cas."

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist," Castiel explains. He sits down at the table and a fart noise fills the room. Addison shoots Dean an annoyed look as the Castiel moves an the noise continues. "That wasn't me." He reaches under the seat and pulls out the whoopee cushion that Dean had brought.

"Who put that there," Dean innocently asks.

"Anyway," Sam says. "I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?"

Castiel sighs. "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against Heaven."

"If Jesse is the antichrist, then why is he here," Addison asks.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking."

"And they lost him because," Dean questions.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life - something that will draw demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that - that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels."

"We can not allow that to happen."

"Wait. We're the good guys. We - we don't just kill children," Sam argues.

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war."

"Things change."

Dean steps forward, placing himself between Sam and Castiel. "Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So, we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You can not imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we—"

"So, we tell him the truth," Sam interrupts. "You say Jesse's destined to go dark side - fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him - what he is, the apocalypse, everything - he might make the right choice."

Castiel stares at Sam. "You didn't. And I can't take that chance," the angel tells them before disappearing.

* * *

The trio bursts into Jesse's house to see him standing there. The moment Castiel had disappeared, they ran out of the motel room and raced to the house. "Was there a guy here," Dean asks. "In a trench coat?"

Jesses points to the floor and Addison picks up toy. It was an action figure that looked exactly like the angel. "Was he your friend," Jesse asks.

"Him? No," Dean answers.

"I did that. But how did I do that?"

"You're a superhero."

"I am."

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman - minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my - my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?"

Dean chuckles. "Exactly like the X-Men. In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to - he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Dean and Addison fly through the air as Julia enters the house. "They're lying to you," she says. Her eyes flash back as Sam starts towards her. The demon slams him against a wall, holding him there. "Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You two, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged."

The demon waves her hand and Dean and Addison repeatedly slam against the walls. "Leave them alone," Jesse shouts.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

"Mmm hmm. You're half human...half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse," Dean yells, before letting out a groan of pain.

"Those people you call your parents - they lied to you too. You're not theirs - not really."

"My mom and dad love me."

"Do they? Is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people - these impostors - they told you that the Tooth Fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jesse," Dean shouts.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry," the demon questions. The room shakes and lights flicker. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse. Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that - a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you," Sam says, causing the demon to look at him. "But I'll tell you the truth." The demon raises a fist and Sam lets out a painful groan. "I just want...to tell..."

"Stop it," Jesse orders and Sam falls to the floor. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought," the demon comments.

"We lied to you. And I'm sorry," Sam says, standing up. "So, here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean, and that's our friend, Addison. We hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?"

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to - it's a demon."

Jesse frowns. "A demon?"

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him," the demon says.

"Sit down and shut up."

A chair appears behind the demon and she's forced into it. She tries to speak but to no avail. "There's, uh, kind of a - a war between angels and demons," Sam continues. "And...you're a part of it."

"I'm just a kid."

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die."

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?"

"Yes. But you're half human too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't."

Jesse stares at him, then turns to the demon. "Get out of her."

Smoke flies out of Julia's mouth as Dean and Addison fall to the ground. "How did you do that," Dean asks.

"I just did."

"Kid, you're awesome."

"Is she gonna be all right," Jesse asks, motioning to Julia.

Addison sadly smiles. "Eventually."

Dean picks up the action figure of Castiel. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could him back?"

"He tried to kill me," Jesse argues.

"Right. Uh. But he's a - he's a good guy. He was just confused." Jesse blankly stares at him. "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later."

"What now?"

"Now, we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight?"

Sam sighs, kneeling in front of him. "Jesse. You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—"

"A freak."

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves."

"I can't stay here, can I?"

"No. The demons know where you are and more will be coming," Dean says.

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand - it's gonna be dangerous for them too," Sam explains.

"What do you mean?"

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went," Dean says.

"Where is he now?"

"Dead. A demon killed him," Sam answers.

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight...you're in it till the end, win or lose."

Jesse looks between the three of them. "What should I do?"

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know," Sam tells him.

"Can I go see my parents? I - I need to...say goodbye."

"Sure," Dean says.

"Uh, hey, Jesse, where's the bathroom," Addison asks. Jesse stares at her, then motions for her to follow him. Addison stands at the end of the hallway, watching as he looks in what must be his parents' bedroom before moving to a different room. Glancing in the direction of the stairs, Addison goes after Jesse. "Hey," she softly says, entering the room. She sits down on the bed next to him. "You know, if I had your powers I'd create this alien who travels all through space and time in a big blue box and go traveling with him. Or I'd make Hogwarts real and go on adventures with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Addison sighs when Jesse stares at her. "This...this isn't your fight, Jesse. And if you don't want to fight, then you don't have." Addison shoots him a soft smile before she stands up and walks down stairs.

* * *

Addison yawns as she leans against the cool glass of the window. The Impala was speeding down a dark highway, with Alliance in the rearview mirror. Everything in the town was back to normal, including Castiel. "You think Jesse's gonna be okay," Dean asks, breaking the silence.

"I hope so," Sam answers.

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth."

"We didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah. You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke - protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it...the more I wish Dad lied to us."

"Yeah, me too."


	7. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

Addison pulls out the CDC badge and smiles at the coroner. The coroner looks between the trio with a disbelieving look on his face. They were visiting the local morgue to check out the body of a man who died in a very bizarre way. “You expect me to believe you're CDC," the coroner scoffs.

Addison glances at the guys, confused. "Sorry?"

"It's just that you're a day early. First time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people."

"New administration. A change you can believe in," Dean tells him.

"Right."

"Can we see the body," Addison asks.

The coroner walks over to the bank of body drawers on the opposite wall and pulls out a drawer. "Meet Xavier. Date of birth: April 3, 1984." Seeing the looks on their faces, the coroner shrugs. "I know. I ran the DNA twice. That's definitely him."

"Well, he wasn't big on the sunscreen, huh," Dean jokes.

"So, what's your theory," Sam questions.

"All I know is, decedent's male, twenty-five years old - and he died of old age," the coroner answers, before walking away. Dean pulls out his phone and walks out of the morgue with Sam following him. Addison sighs and rushes after them.

* * *

After paying a visit to Cliff Whitlow’s, a man who had been missing for almost a week, wife, the trio made their way to Madame Liu's Golden Palace. Addison pulls her leather jacket closer as a man leers at her as they make through the pay by the hour motel. "Well, at least he's consistent," Sam says. "Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates."

"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age," Dean comments, smirking at Addison.

"Yeah, like any of us will live that long."

Addison rolls her eyes. "True," Dean agrees.

"What do you think we'll find," Addison asks, looking between the guys.

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse."

They stop outside of room forty-four. Sam kneels down and picks the lock while Dean and Addison keep watch out. A man shouting causes them to turn and Sam kicks down the door. The trio bursts into the room and they immediately freeze seeing that the man was naked and in bed with two equally naked women. "It's gooey," Sam comments.

“Good Lord," Addison mutters, walking out of the room.

"Sorry. Uh, got the wrong room," Dean says, then joins Addison outside.

"Close the door," the man shouts.

Sam starts to close the door but stops when he notices something on the man's arm. A tattoo that looked identical to the one Cliff Whitlow had on his bicep. Sam moves back into the room. "Hey. Nice tattoo. Happen to know anybody named Cliff Whitlow?"

"Never heard of him."

Sam grabs a pair of pants on a nearby chair fishes out a wallet. "Well, that's weird. Cause you're carrying his wallet."

Dean reenters the room and walks over to the bed. He lifts up the sheet. "Huh. Your wife told us about your, uh, birthmark there. That's nice. Well, you look great, Cliff. Did you get some work done?"

Cliff rubs his face and looks at the two women in bed with him. "Could you give us some privacy?"

After the women dress and leave and Cliff had pulled on a robe is when Addison makes her way back into the room to stand with the guys. "Please don't tell my wife," Cliff begs.

"Slow down," Dean says.

"I'm begging you. As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way."

"How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?"

"I can't tell you."

"If you don't tell us, I'll tell your wife," Addison replies, smirking.

"Okay! Okay! It was a game," Cliff reluctantly tells them.

"Like...X-Box," Sam questions.

"What's X-Box? No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years."

"What is that supposed to mean," Dean interrogates.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me twenty-five of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo humbo over them, says now they're twenty-five years. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me."

"What was he chanting," Addison asks.

"How should I know? All I know is: my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker."

"And what does he look like?"

"Just a guy. Maybe thirty-five, brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick."

"All right, all right. Where's this game at," Dean questions.

"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you."

"Thank you, Cliff," Dean says as they start of the room. "Oh, and, uh...stay classy."

* * *

Sam shoots Addison an amused look as they walk back towards the motel room with an armful of food. "What," Addison asks him, confused. They had split from Dean to search the small town for the magic poker game.

“You and Dean," Sam replies. “And us. I mean, how it feels like nothing has changed between us, Ads.”

Addison stops and stands in front of him. “Why would you think that something would change because between us, Sam?”

Sam remains silent. He thought Dean had told her about what had happened when Lilith possessed her. “I just mean after everything that happened last year.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Are you talking about the whole accidentally killing me while you were killing Lilith and the fact that you feel super guilty about it?”

“Ads—"

She pokes his chest. "I know you, Sam Winchester. And guess what? It wasn't your fault. You were manipulated ten ways to Sunday. I forgive you." Addison turns and continues down the sidewalk to their motel room. She opens the motel door and enters with Sam right behind her. She sets a drink tray down on the table.

Sam sighs sets the bag down. "Hey, Dean? You find anything?"

"Uh, you might say." They turn to see a much older man standing in a bathrobe.

Sam pulls out his gun and aims it at him. Addison frowns as she stares at the man. "Who the hell are you!"

"Dude, relax. It's me."

Addison glances at Dean. Something seemed slightly familiar about the man. "Dean?"

"Hi."

"Uh, what - what happened?"

"I, you know...found the game."

Addison exchange a look with Sam. "You found—"

"I thought you said you were good at poker," Sam points out.

"I am," Dean argues.

"Apparently not," Addison mutters, sitting down at the table.

"Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?"

Sam sighs and puts his gun up. "I didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like—"

"The old chick in  _Titanic._  I know. Shut up."

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine."

The door opens and they turn to see Bobby wheel into the room. "I see you met John McCain there," he greets, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Yeah. So, is someone gonna explain what exactly happened?"

"Bobby's an idiot," Dean answers. "That's what happened."

"Hey, nobody asked you to play," Bobby argues.

"Right. I should have just you die."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!"

"It's like Grumpy Old Men," Sam amusedly says. Addison coughs to cover her laughter.

"Shut up, Sam," Bobby and Dean exclaim at the same time.

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights," Dean says.

Bobby shakes his head. "You just don't get it."

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine."

"No, you can't."

"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something - I've been to Hell and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Actually, we kinda do," Addison comments as Dean's belly rumbles.

"Oh," Dean exclaims, sitting down. "I'm having a heart attack."

"No, you're not," Bobby states.

"What is it?"

"Acid reflux. Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger." Dean looks at his burger and drops it on the table. "So, you want to keep emoting or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips."

"I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry."

"I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something," Sam asks.

"Definitely," Bobby says.

"Do you remember what he said," Addison asks.

"Yep. Every word."

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips," Sam says.

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?"

"I think you need to put some clothes on there, old man," Addison tells Dean. "No one wants to see all that...wrinkly stuff.”

After Dean’s dressed, a knock comes from the door. The hunters exchange a look as Dean walks over to the door. He opens it and grins at the young woman with an armful of towels. “Ready for housekeeping, sir,” she asks.

“Born ready,” Dean replies, not noticing Addison shake her head in disbelief.

The maid laughs, pushing past Dean and into the room. “You’re just like my grandfather. He hits on anything that moves too.” Addison snorts at the frown that appears on Dean’s face. “You’re adorable.”

“And dangerous.”

“Aw,” the maid says as she walks towards the bathroom.

Addison bursts out laughing and Dean glares at her. He notices the smirks on Sam’s and Bobby’s face. “Can we just go,” he asks and walks out of the motel room, not caring they were following him or not.

* * *

After catching up with Patrick, the he-witch, and watching him steal a car, the four hunters followed him to a sky high apartment building. They enter the lobby and Bobby sighs. "Well, I'm out," he announces to the 'out of order' sign hanging on the elevator.

The trio heads to the stairs and after going up two floors, Sam and Addison stop to wait for Dean. "Dean," Sam says when he reaches and points to the sign with a '2' on it.

"Maybe you should wait with Bobby," Addison suggests. "We have thirty-five more floors to go and well...it's probably best if you waited."

Dean glares at her in response and pushes past her. Addison rolls her eyes and turns to Sam before continuing up the building. After arriving on the thirty-seventh floor and breaking into apartment 3701, the trio begins their search.

"Sam, Ads," Dean calls. They walk over and find him near an open armoire. He knocks on the back and pulls out the false back to reveal a safe. "Dime store model. Piece of cake."

They watch as Dean squints and tries to open the safe. "It's like Mission: Pathetic. Watch out," Sam says, pushing him out of the way.

"I could have done that."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that," Addison mutters.

Sam opens the safe and pulls out a handful of chips. "What are you doing," a voice demands. They turn around to see a blonde woman standing there.

"Aren't you the chick from the bar," Dean asks.

"I'm a lot more than that," the woman replies. She raises a hand and makes a fist, twisting her hand. Dean lets out a groan and bends over.

Patrick runs into the apartment and places a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless." The woman releases Dean and Patrick steps forward. "You three want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine hundred year old witch. You three want years? Score 'em the old fashioned way. Texas hold 'em."

"Fine. Let's do it," Dean coldly replies.

Patrick pulls out a card out his pocket. "What card am I holding up?" Dean squints and Addison sighs, exchanging a look with Sam. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand..."

Dean looks at Sam. "No, Sam."

"Dean," Sam starts.

"What, Sam, not much of a player? Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though. You're free to go," Patrick says, opening the door. The trio starts to leave. "Oh, but you two..." They stop at the door and turn back to Patrick. "Your brother's situation - that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift."

Patrick claps his hands three times. "What are you doing," Sam asks.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Let's get out of here," Dean says and they leave.

It's when they're exiting the building that Addison feels an itching sensation. "Dude," Dean says. "I believe that he-witch gave you guys the clap."

Sam tenses, then storms out of the building. Addison lets out a frustrated breath and shoots Dean a glare. "I always knew you'd be the reason I'd get an STI," she mutters.

* * *

"You know, I still think I should play," Sam says as the group walks back to the motel after getting lunch. To Addison it sounded like a good idea. She knew that Sam was a good poker player, especially since he had been the one to win most of the money they had lived on during Dean’s time in Hell.

Dean stops and shakes his head. "No, no, no. You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost."

"Exactly," Bobby agrees.

"So, what? I don't get a say in this anymore," Sam argues.

"Sammy, when you get to be our age," Dean starts.

"You're thirty, Dean! Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker—"

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam," Bobby interrupts. "It's not about playing the cards."

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that.”

"Well, hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him."

"No, Bobby," Dean replies. "You don't have enough years in the bank."

"I got enough."

"Bobby, you'll die if you lose," Addison points out.

"So what if I do, huh? What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?"

Dean sighs. “Bobby—"

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't...I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital," Bobby confesses.

"Bobby, you are not playing again. I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it," Sam tells him before walking off.

Addison sighs and the three of them continue to the room. Dean opens the door and Bobby wheels in, stopping abruptly. Addison moves around Dean and sees the blonde woman from Patrick's apartment. She holds up a piece of paper. "Take it. It'll help you," she says.

Bobby moves closer and takes the paper. "What is this?"

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on."

"What does it reverse," Addison questions.

"Patrick's work - all of it."

"You - you saying I could be normal again," Dean asks.

"You and everyone else he's ever played...Who's still alive."

"Why the hell should we trust you?"

"Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real," the woman replies, moving towards the door.

"If it zaps everyone, don't that included your man," Bobby asks.

"And me too. I look good for my age."

"Lady, this don't add up for squat. Why would you want that?"

"I have my reasons. Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow," the woman says then walks out of the room.

* * *

Addison rolls her eyes as she shakes dirt out of her Converses. They had spent the majority of the day gathering the ingredients for the spell while Sam had chosen to get DNA from Patrick. Of course, she had been the one chosen to dig the grave. The back door of the bar opens and Sam runs out. "How's it going in there," Dean asks.

Sam scoffs. "How do you think it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?"

"We still need a little he-witch DNA."

"He was chewing it." Sam holds up a toothpick and Dean takes it. "Hurry up, Dean. Please."

"All right. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy...don't loose."

They watch as Sam runs back into the bar. Bobby had everything set up and at Dean's nod, lights the bowl of ingredients on fire. He starts reading the spell as Dean continues to add a few more things. "Drop it in," Bobby orders after finishing chanting.

Dean drops the tooth pick in and nothing happens. "Well? How do I look?"

Addison exchanges look with Bobby. "Like an eighty year old man," she answers.

* * *

Addison pushes open the door of Patrick's apartment and she enters, with Dean on her tail. "I'll check out the bedroom and bathroom, you look around here," she says, moving towards the hallway that presumably led to the bedroom.

Breathless from the run up the stairs, Dean nods and she runs down a hallway. He looks around and spots an empty wine glass sitting on the coffee table. He starts towards it but collapses. "Addison," he groans. He gasps for air while clutching his heart.

Addison walks out of the bedroom and freezes. Dean was lying on the floor, not moving. "Dean," she shouts, running over to him. "Dean! No!" She cups his face as tears start to fall. "No! You're not dying! Not..." She trails off as he turns back into his younger self. Dean quickly flips them over and holds her arms over her head. “Dean—" He cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers. His tongue slips into her mouth and Addison moans when he presses against her. Dean holds her wrists with one hand as the other trails down her body. He lefts her leg and she quickly pulls away. "Dean, we can't."

Realization crosses his face, then Dean leans down. "Let me know when it's taken care of, Ads, so I can fuck you."

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you just saying that or is it a promise?" 

"It's a guarantee, baby.”

* * *

Sam watches as Addison awkwardly shifts in the hard plastic seat next to him. The clinic was filled with people, all there for the same reason they were. "You were right," Sam softly begins. She looks at him with a questioning look. "About what you said the other day. But I meant what I said too, Addison."

“Sam—"

“I do still feel guilty. I killed you. And if whatever hadn’t zapped us onto that plane, hadn’t brought you back, you’d still be dead.”

“Sam, you don’t know that.”

“You didn’t have a pulse. All your blood had drained out. And that is on me.”

Addison sighs and looks at the floor. “I remember bits of it,” she quietly confesses. “I remember seeing your eyes turn black. I remember the pain. It - it felt like my chest was being squeezed and there was this immense burning sensation.”

“I can’t believe you felt all that,” Sam replies.

Addison grabs Sam’s hand and looks at him, only to find him avoiding her gaze. “Sam, look at me.” Sam reluctantly meets her gaze and she sees the guilt. “I also remember Lilith telling me that she couldn’t have planned it better. There’s nothing you could have done to stop it from happening. It was God’s or Jesus’ or whoever’s blood that put Lucifer in that cage and for some reason, only my blood could open it. Lilith would have found a way to posses me. It wasn’t your fault. So, please, stop blaming yourself.”

Sam sighs, knowing that she was right. “I’m sorry, Ads.”

“And I forgive you.”


	8. Changing Channels

Addison wrinkles her nose as she pulls her hair into a bun. Dean was sitting on their bed, enthralled in the episode of Dr. Sexy, MD that was playing on the TV. "What are you watching," Sam asks, emerging from the bathroom.

"Hospital show. Dr. Sexy, MD," Dean replies. "I think it's based on a book."

"When did you hit menopause?"

"Addison was watching it," Dean lies, standing and turning off the TV.

"Yes, I watch Dr. Sexy, MD. It's my favorite show," Addison sarcastically says. "Are you guys ready to go?"

At the police station, they talk to an officer who vehemently tells them that Kathy Randolph's husband was killed in a bear attack. Currently, the trio were sitting across from Kathy in a small office. "No, it must have been a bear. I mean, what else could it have been," Kathy says.

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was," Sam asks.

"No, I - I remember clearly now. It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw."

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...The Incredible Hulk."

Addison blinks. "The Incredible Hulk," she incredulous repeats.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton," Dean questions.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno."

"Yes."

"Spiky hair Lou Ferrigno."

"Yes." The trio exchanges a look. "You think I'm crazy."

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?"

"No," Kathy answers, looking between the three of them. Addison forces a smile.

* * *

"This is crazy," Addison mutters as she climbs out of the Impala with Sam. They had went to check the Randolphs' house while Dean got started on research. She shakes her head. "No, this...this is beyond crazy for us."

"Find anything," Dean asks after they enter the room.

"Well, uh, we saw the house," Sam answers.

"And?"

"There's a big ass hole where the front door once was," Addison explains. "A big, giant—"

"Hulk sized hole," Dean interrupts.

Addison groans and flops down the bed. "There is no word to describe how crazy this is."

"What do you got," Sam asks.

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

Addison sits up. "Oh. Oh. A hothead getting killed by the ultimate TV hothead. It's just desserts. It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it starting to make sense," Dean questions.

"Well, we found something else at the crime scene," Sam replies, dropping a fistful of candy wrappers on the table. "Candy wrappers."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em - we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"

"Looks like it," Addison replies.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure," Sam asks.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—"

"If we don't kill him, then what are supposed to do," Addison interrupts.

"Talk to him.”

Dean stares. "What?"

"Think about it. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?"

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song - maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster."

"Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy."

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him."

Dean turns to Addison and she shrugs. "It can't hurt to ask," she says.

Dean sighs. "How are we gonna find the guy anyway?"

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show."

* * *

They only had to wait a few hours before the Trickster made a reappearance. Addison looks around the abandoned warehouse. "There's a murder here but no police cars," she states. "Are you guys getting that 'it's a trap' feeling."

"Yeah," Dean replies, handing her a stake and flashlight from the trunk. The three of them enter the warehouse and immediately appear in a hospital. "What the fuck?"

A blonde woman and an Asian woman, each wearing light blue scrubs and lab coats, walk past them. "Doctor," the blonde greets.

"Doctor," Sam repeats.

Dean opens the door behind them and finds a janitor's closet with a couple in it making out. Addison frowns realizing that they were all wearing dark blue scrubs and lab coats. "Doctor." They turn to see a brunette woman walk up to them. The woman suddenly slaps Sam.

"Ow," Sam exclaims.

"Seriously."

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um. What are you talking about?"

The woman slaps Sam for a second time. "As if you don't know!"

The trio stares at the woman stalks off. "I don't believe this," Dean says, looking around them.

"What," Addison asks.

"That's Dr. Piccolo."

Sam frowns. "Who?"

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at..." Dean gestures at a sign hanging behind the receptionist's desk. "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor getups. The - the sexy interns. The seriouslys. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?"

"We're in Dr. Sexy, MD." Dean shakes his head and takes off down on the hallways with Sam and Addison following. "What the hell?"

"I don't know."

"No, seriously, what the hell."

"No idea," Addison replies.

"One theory. Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land," Sam suggests.

"That's your theory. That's stupid."

"You're the one who said we're on Dr. Sexy, MD."

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and - and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"This - this can't be real. How is this real," Addison asks, looking between the guys.

"I don't know."

The Asian doctor walks past them. "Doctors."

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean motions down a hallway to where a man was sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive. He's a ghost in the mind of..." Dean trails off as a different brunette doctor walks past and sits down next to Johnny. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

"So...this show has ghosts? Why," Sam asks.

"I don't know. It is compelling."

"I thought you said you weren't a fan."

"I'm not. I'm not." Dean tenses. "Oh boy."

"What?"

"It's him."

"Who?"

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy."

A man wearing the same thing they are, stops in front of them. He had long brown hair. "Doctor."

"Doctor," Dean replies.

Dr. Sexy turns to Sam. "Doctor."

Sam nods. Dean smacks him in the stomach. "Doctor," Sam forces out.

Dr. Sexy turns to Addison. "Doctor."

"Doctor," Addison replies.

Dr. Sexy turns back to Dean. "You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?"

Dean looks between Addison and Sam, utterly confused. "One reason," he asks and Dr. Sexy nods. "Sure." He nods and looks at the ground to see that Dr. Sexy is wearing white sneakers. Dean slams the man against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

Addison snorts. "Not a fan my ass."

"It's a guilty pleasure," Dean defends.

"Call security,” Dr. Sexy calls out.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are."

All the people freeze. Dr. Sexy grins and turns into the Trickster. "You guys are getting better!"

"Get us the fuck out of here," Dean angrily demands.

"Or what," the Trickster argues, grabbing Dean's arm and twisting. Dean releases the Trickster and moves back. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right," Sam states. "This is a trick."

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you three yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where are we," Addison demands.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets, my own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out," Dean asks.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four dollar question."

"Whatever. We just - we need to talk to you. We need your help," Sam says.

"Hmm, let me guess. You three muttonheads broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what," Dean ask.

"The game!"

"Game," Addison repeats.

"You're in it."

"And how do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules," Dean asks. The Trickster grins and disappears. All the people around them start moving again. "Oh, son of a bitch!" A blonde doctor walks past them, calling for Dr. Sexy. Dean shoots Sam an annoyed look. "Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan."

"Just - what do we do now," Sam asks, as they walk down the hallway.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving."

Dr. Piccolo appears and moves to slap Sam, but he ducks. "Lady, what the hell?!"

"You are a brilliant, brilliant—" Dr. Piccolo begins.

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love," Dr. Piccolo says, then takes off down the hallway, sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here," Sam tells them.

"Yeah, Dean, I can totally see why you watch this show," Addison comments.

"Hey. Doctor."

They stop and turn to see a man standing there. "Yeah," Dean asks.

"My wife needs that face transplant," the man says.

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this real and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay," Dean replies and they walk down the hallway.

"Hey, Doctor."

A gun shot goes off and Dean falls to the ground. "Real," he chokes out. "It's real."

"Dean," Addison shouts.

"No, no, no, no, no," Sam yells. "Hey! We need a doctor!"

A couple of doctors and nurses run over to them. Dean's lifted onto a gurney and Sam and Addison follow him into an operating room. Nurses shove surgical gowns and scrub caps onto them before they're pushed over to the operating table that Dean is lying face down on. "BP is eighty over fifty and dropping," someone calls out.

"Doctor," Dr. Wang says, holding out a scalpel.

"What," Sam asks.

"Sam, Addison. Do something. Come on," Dean calls out.

Sam leans down. "We don't know how to use any of this shit."

"Figure it out," Dean grits out.

"Get me some whiskey, dental floss, and a sewing needle," Addison orders, grabbing the scalpel. She takes a deep breath and cuts the wound on his back. She looks up and finds everyone, including Sam, staring at her. "Now, people!"

"Ads," Sam starts.

"Look, all I know is that Dean is lying on this table with a bullet in his back and we have to get it out," Addison says, dropping the scalpel and picking up a surgical tool that looked like a complicated pair of tweezers. "Besides, it's no worse than doing this in a motel room." Addison pulls a bloodied bullet out of Dean's back and grins. "See, no problem."

The stuff that Addison asked for is set down on a tray next to Sam. He grabs the whiskey and pours it on Dean's back, then begins stitching up his brother's back. "We okay," Dean asks. "How's it looking?"

"You're going to be fine," Addison tells him.

Sam looks up and finds Dr. Piccolo standing on the other side of window. She mouths, 'I love you.'

Addison looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes. She blinks and freezes finding that she's now standing in a large room filled with an audience. She notices the guys standing on platforms with a pair of brightly colored shoes strapped to them. A pole with a ball at the end was right in front of them. Addison looks down and finds that she's wearing an neon orange bikini top and skirt paired with white go-go boots. "Really," she mutters.

A man wearing a suit walks out of a pair of double doors and says something. "Let's play Nutcracker," the host shouts and the crowd goes wild. The host walks up to Sam and pulls out a card. "Sam Winchester." The host says something in Japanese causing Sam to stare at him in confusion.

"What," Sam asks, looking over at Dean. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?"

"You think I know," Dean replies.

Sam turns to the host. "Uh, I - I don't - I don't understand Japanese." The host repeats whatever it is he said. "Is he screwing with me? I - I - I can't speak Japanese.

A buzzer goes off. "Ruby," the host exclaims. The host shoots a comically sad look to the camera at the right.

"Sorry? Sir? For what," Sam asks. The host mimes hiding his laughter. "Dean?" Suddenly, the pole comes up and whacks Sam right in the crotch.

"Nutcracker!"

"Sam," Dean asks, a horrified look on his face.

The host walks over to Addison and a bag of chips are shoved into her hands. She forces a smile. "These chips are...are awesome. They're really, really good. You should...buy these chips."

Lights start flashing and Addison lets out a relived breath when the host walks away. The doors open and Castiel walks out. The crowd goes wild. "Cas," Dean asks.

"Is this another trick," Sam asks.

"It's me. Uh, what you doing here," Castiel replies, looking between the three of them.

"Us? What are you doing here," Dean replies.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days," Castiel tells them.

"Then get us the fuck out of here," Addison shouts, running over to them.

"Let's go," Castiel says, raising his arms. He disappears in a static haze.

"Cas," Dean says.

"No, no, no, no," the host says, walking back to the center of the stage. "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angels." The host pulls out another card. "Dean Winchester." He says something Japanese and Dean stares.

"What do I do? What do I do," Dean nervously asks.

"What," Sam replies.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts."

"Dean, answer the question," Addison tells him. Dean stares at her. "Stop staring at my boobs and listen!"

Dean blinks. "What?"

"Look, me and Sam, we played doctors. In Dr. Sexy, we played doctors. We operated on you."

"So?"

"So, we played the roles the Trickster wanted us to play. So, we go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"The game! We're on a game show. So, answer the question."

"In Japanese?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Just answer the fucking question!"

"Fuck," Dean shouts, slamming his hand down on the buzzer in front of him. Dean says something Japanese and the host repeats it.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion," the host shouts and the crowd cheers.

"How did you do that," Sam asks.

"I have no idea," Dean confesses.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long," Dean asks.

The guys look at her and Addison shrugs. "Don't look at me."

* * *

The trio bursts into a large dome room, with console on a platform. The guys exchange a confused look. Neither of them had any idea of where they were. Suddenly, a tall, skinny man in a brown pinstriped suit and white Converses and messy brown hair walks around the console. "No fucking way," Addison mutters. The man grins at her and Addison giggles causing the guys to exchange looks.

"Ads, where are we," Sam asks.

"We - we are in the TARDIS," Addison excitedly replies. "And that - that is The Doctor. He's a Time Lord from Gallifrey."

"What," Dean asks.

"Doctor Who. A British sci-fi show that's been on since the sixties. My dad watched it all the time. I watched it when we were kids." Dean stares at her. "He's an alien from a different planet with a spaceship time machine. You watched an episode of with me a few years ago because I told that I wasn't going to have sex with you until it was finished." Dean shakes his head. "Farting aliens."

Dean snaps his fingers. "I remember that. It had that hot blonde chick. But I thought that was a different dude."

"He regenerated after saving Rose because she looked into the heart of the TARDIS."

"What do we do," Sam asks.

"We travel around the universe with The Doctor and go on adventures. Do not embarrass me," Addison tells them before running over to The Doctor and tightly hugging him. Sam glances at Dean, then back over to where Addison was happily chatting with The Doctor. They had both seen how Addison had lit up. It was something that neither of them had seen in a long time. The TARDIS tilts and Dean freezes, grabbing the railing. Sam shakes his head and walks up to Addison and The Doctor.

* * *

Dean closes the refrigerator door and turns around. The audience claps. He stares at the foot tall sandwich sitting on the table. "I'm gonna need a bigger mouth," he says and there's laughter. Sam enters the room and there's applause. "Hey there, Sam. What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world," Sam answers. He notices the sandwich. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth. Hey, uh, have you and Addison done the research yet?"

Dean grins. "Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night."

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Dean," Addison calls, walking out of the bathroom wearing a green bra and panties. There are wolf whistles from the audience.

Sam stares at her and Dean turns back to his brother. "We have some more research to do."

Sam crosses his arms. "Dean..."

"Son of a bitch!"

Addison walks over to them, a sheepish grin on her face. "We actually did do research," she forces out. "It was very in depth."

The audience laughs. "How long do we have to keep doing this," Dean asks, forcing a smiling.

"I don't know," Sam replies and there's an applause. "Maybe forever?" Laughter. "We might die in here."

More laughter. "That wasn't even funny," Addison shouts, yanking the bedspread off and wrapping it around her. "I hate this. And I want my clothes back. "

The door opens and Castiel enters the motel set. He had cuts and bruises on his face. "You okay," Dean asks.

"I don't have much time," Castiel replies.

"What happened," Sam questions.

"I got out."

"From where," Addison asks.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing," Dean replies. "The Trickster?"

"If it is a Trickster."

"What do you mean," Sam questions.

Castiel’s slammed against the wall as the Trickster enters the room. "Hello," he greets. Castiel stands up with duct tape over his mouth. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies. Hi, Castiel!"

The Trickster waves his hand and Castiel disappears in a static haze. "You know him," Sam asks.

"Where did you just send him," Dean demands.

"Relax, he'll live," the Trickster replies. "Maybe."

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it."

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half," Sam asks.

"Play your roles out there."

"What's that supposed to mean," Dean demands.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches," Sam asks.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hmm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

"Whose side are you on," Addison asks. "Heaven's or Hell's?"

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it," Dean says.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch."

The Trickster grabs Dean and slams him against the wall. "Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't," Sam asks.

The Trickster grins. "Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on."

The Trickster snaps his fingers and Addison blinks. It was night time and they were at a crime scene. The boys were wearing matching suits and sunglasses. "Oh, come on," Dean complains.

"Hey, at least I have real clothes this time," Addison says as a police officer walks over to them.

"So, what do you think," the officer asks.

"What do I think? I think go fuck yourself, that's what I think," Dean snaps.

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks," Sam says and the officer walks away. "You gotta calm down."

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." Dean violently rips off the sunglasses. "You know who does that? No talent douchebags. I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the fucking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here - oh shut up."

"Hey," Addison says.

"What?" Addison points to where a crime scene tech is standing next to the body and sucking on a lollipop. "Think that's him?"

"Just, um, follow our lead," Sam tells him.

They walk over to the crime scene. The boys put their sunglasses on as someone raises the crime scene tape. "You, uh, you okay," the tech asks.

"Yeah. What do we got," Dean replies.

The tech kneels down. "Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat."

Addison pulls out a mini Maglite and shines it on the body. "A roll of quarters," she repeats.

"Well I say, jackpot," Sam says, taking off his sunglasses.

The tech snorts in amusement and Addison rolls her eyes. "Also there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen."

Dean grabs a stick and pokes the body, getting blood on it. "Well, I say, no guts, no glory."

"Get that guy a Tums," Sam says.

"Gutter ball."

The tech laughs. "Good one, guys."

"Anything else," Addison asks, as Dean walks behind the tech. Dean stabs the tech with the stick and the tech collapses.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots," the Trickster mocks.

"Did we," Dean counters as Sam shoves a stake through the Trickster. He falls over and everything around them returns the warehouse they had originally entered.

"Oh thank God," Addison mutters. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Addison sighs as she pulls on her boots. She was happy to be back in the real world and not in TV Land. Through she couldn't help but going over what the Trickster said about them having roles to play. Dean's and Sam's roles were already decided but what did that mean about her. What was her role in the apocalypse? Did she even have a role? Or was she just tagging along on an adventure like they all had while with The Doctor? "Addison!" She blinks and looks up at Dean. "Where's Sam?"

Addison frowns and looks around the motel room. "He was just here."

Dean grabs his jacket and walks out of the room, pulling out his phone. Addison grabs her own jacket and runs after him. "Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go," Dean demands as they climb into the Impala.

"Dean," Sam's voice asks and they look around the Impala.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"I don't know." Addison's gaze widens seeing a red light on the dashboard. She glances at Dean and he's looking at the same thing she is. "Oh shit. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

"This is so weird," Addison says as Dean starts the Impala. "Did that feel weird, Sam? That has to feel weird." Dean stares at her. "Shut up."

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick," Dean asks.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster," Sam replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Cas did say that this thing was too powerful to be a trickster," Addison tells him.

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer," Sam points out.

"Son of a bitch?"

"What?"

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

* * *

Addison looks around the camping area as Dean rummages through the trunk of the Impala. Everything was set up and ready for when the Trickster appeared. "Dean," Sam says and Addison turns. "That, uh, feels really uncomfortable."

Addison smirks. "Of course it's uncomfortable, Sam. He's rooting around in your ass."

Dean glares as he slams the trunk closed. "Ow," Sam says. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas," Dean replies. He looks up at the sky. "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?"

The Trickster appears in front of them. "Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me."

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs," Dean says.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Dean glares. The Trickster rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers. Sam climbs out of the Impala. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not." Addison holds up a lit lighter and tosses it onto the ground. A ring of fire shoots up around the Trickster. "Maybe you've always been an angel."

The Trickster laughs. "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of that holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

The Trickster coldly chuckles. Everything changes and they're back in the warehouse. "Well played. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass."

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did," Sam answers.

"Mainly, it was how you talked about the apocalypse," Addison finishes.

"Meaning," the Trickster asks.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," Dean explains.

"So, which one are you," Sam asks. "Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

Addison raises an eyebrow. "The archangel?"

"Guilty."

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster," Dean questions.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of Heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you three fucked it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch," Sam asks.

"Can you blame the guy," Addison replies. "His brothers are complete assholes."

"Shut your cakehole," Gabriel snaps. "You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

"Then help us stop it," Sam says.

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world," Dean asks.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you three! Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Addison says. "There has to be a way to stop it."

Gabriel humorlessly laughs. "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

Sam frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying," Dean asks.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

The boys glance at each other. "No," Dean says. "That's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sighs. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." A tense silence settles over them. Gabriel clears his throat. "So. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him."

"Oh am I."

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel." Gabriel snaps his fingers and Castiel appears. "Cas, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Castiel tells him. "Hello, Gabriel."

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful," Gabriel mocks.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam, Ads," Dean says and walks away. Addison stares at Gabriel for a moment then joins Dean, Sam, and Castiel as they walk out of the warehouse.

"Uh. Okay. Guys? So, so what? Huh? You're just gonna - you're gonna leave me here forever," Gabriel calls.

Dean stops by the door and looks at Gabriel. "No. We're not cause we don't fuck with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean pulls the fire alarm and sprinklers go off. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

They walk out of the warehouse. Addison slows down as the boys keep walking towards the Impala. She looks at Castiel and finds the angel staring at her. Her gaze goes between him and the boys. All the questions she wanted to ask were on the tip of her tongue. Addison sighs and shoves her hands in her jacket as she heads over to the Impala.


	9. The Real Ghostbusters

The second the Impala comes to a stop in the Pineview Hotel parking lot, the three hunters jump out. Dean stops and stares at the row of cars identical to the Impala. Addison grabs his arm. "Come on," she says. They catch up with Sam as he reaches Chuck, who was pacing in front of the hotel entrance.

"Chuck," Sam shouts. "There you are."

Chuck looks at them, confused. "Guys?"

"What's going on," Dean asks.

A nervous look appears on the prophet's face. "Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?"

Addison frowns. "You told us to meet you here."

"Ah, no I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. You texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell," Sam tells him.

Chuck stares at him. "I didn't send you a text."

Anger appears on Dean's face. "We drove all night!"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no."

"What," Addison snaps.

"Sam! You made it!"

Addison tenses when the blonde woman runs down the stairs to meet them. "Oh, ah, Becky, right," Sam asks.

"Oh, you remembered," Becky happily greets. "You've been thinking about me. It's okay. I can't get you out of my head either."

"Becky, did you take my phone," Chuck asks her.

"I just borrowed it from your pants."

Chuck sighs. "Becky..."

"What? They're going to want to see it!"

"See what," the guys ask in unison.

Becky squeals. "Oh my God! I love it when they talk at the same time!"

"Yeah, it's fucking adorable," Addison mumbles. Becky shoots her a glare and Addison forces a smile.

"Hey, Chuck!" They turn to see a man standing by the hotel door. "Come on, pal, it's showtime." Becky claps her hands and dashes into the hotel.

Chuck turns to the trio. "Guys. I'm sorry. For everything," he tells them before disappearing into the hotel.

They stand there for a moment, then follow Chuck. Addison stares as they look around the hotel lobby. People were dressed in costumes. One man had a fake mullet while a woman had a fake bread. And a couple of people even wore red wigs. A table was covered in items with pictures of the Impala while another had a display of the books that Chuck had written. A large man wearing clothes similar to Dean's walks past them. "Hey, Dean, looking good," the man greets.

"Who the fuck are you," Dean replies.

"I'm Dean too. Duh. Hey, Addison, you, me, in the Impala later."

Addison turns and jumps when man dressed as they scarecrow they had faced years earlier walks past them. "Uh oh. It's Sam, Dean, and Addison. I'm in trouble now. Have fun you three," he greets.

"What," Dean asks, stunned.

A giggle beside Sam causes him to turn. "Becky, what is this," he questions.

"It's awesome! A Supernatural Convention. The first ever," Becky excitedly answers. "Come on. It's starting."

They follow the crowd into the hotel ballroom. A stage was set up with banners hanging above it and posters of the books on display. A man wearing a yellow blazer and ascot steps on the stage. "Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia Room we have the panel, 'Frightened Little Boy: The Secret Life of Dean.'"

Addison snorts. "Yeah, that's totally you, Dean," she whispers. He just glares at her in response.

"And at 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural.'" Addison covers her mouth to hide her laughter. "Oh and of course the big hunt starts at 7PM sharp. But right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the Supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

The crowd bursts into applause as Chuck walks onto the stage and towards the microphone. "Okay. Okay good...this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." He clears his throat. "Dry mouth." An awkward silence fills the room as Chuck gulps down half a bottle of water. "Okay. Uh...um...So, I guess...questions?" Almost every hand in the ballroom shoots into the air. Chuck points to a random person. "Uh...you?"

A tall, skinny man stands up. "Hey, Mr. Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam, Dean, and Addison in the first place?"

Addison meets Chuck's gaze when he looks at the three of them. "Oh, ah, I...it just came to me," he answers. Addison glances at the guys and sees the annoyed looks on their face. "Okay. Yeah. The Hook Man."

A man dressed as the hook man stand up. "Ah, yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam, Dean, and Addison are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?"

"I...yeah, I really don't know."

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam, Dean, and Addison be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean, she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein?

"Hey," Becky snaps, walking through the aisle between the chairs. "If you don't like the books, don't read 'em Fritz."

"Okay, okay, just...okay. It's okay. So, next question," Chuck says and more hands shoot up. "Yeah, you."

"Yeah, um, why haven't Dean and Addison gotten together yet," the random fan asks.

Any amusement Addison found in the situation, immediately disappears. Chuck nervously swallows as he meets the glares from Dean and Addison. Even Sam appeared angry by the question. "Oh, uh, um...Dean and Addison's relationship is very complicated. Next question." He points to another random fan. "Yeah, you."

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to Hell. So, what happens next," the fan asks.

"Oh. Well, there lies an announcement actually. You're all going to find out. Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again," Chuck says.

The ballroom fills with cheering. Addison shakes her head and leans against Dean. "This blows," she mutters.

* * *

Addison smiles at the bartender as he sets a glass of red wine on the counter top. She stares when someone dressed similar to her sits down on the empty stool next to her and orders the same thing. Addison sits there for a moment, then slides off the stool and meets the guys as they walk over to where Chuck is sitting with Becky. "Oh, hi, Sam," Becky excitedly greets.

Sam barely nods at her. "Excuse us," Dean tells her before turning to Chuck. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, okay? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have for this shit."

"Hey, I didn't call you," Chuck argues.

"He means the books, Chuck," Sam corrects. "Why are you publishing more books?"

"Um...for food and shelter?"

"Who gave you the rights to our life story," Dean angrily demands.

"An archangel and I didn't want it!"

"Well, deals off, okay. No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption," Sam tells him, glancing at Becky.

"Ah, Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Becky nods and the foursome walk out into a hallway. Chuck sighs. "Do you guys know what I do for a living?"

"Yeah, Chuck, we know."

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters. Okay? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?"

A scream echoes throughout the hotel and the trio takes off in direction of it. They find a hotel maid, crouched in the corner. "Hey, are you okay," Sam asks, helping her up.

"I think so," the maid answers.

"What happened," Dean asks.

"I saw a ghost."

"A ghost?" Addison turns to see a couple of guys dressed like Dean and Sam standing behind them. "Could you tell us what it looked like," faux Dean asks.

"Why don't you leave this to the grown ups, pal," Dean snaps.

"A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm or something," the maid says.

"Did she say something to you," a faux Sam asks.

"Okay. Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw a ghost!"

Sam shakes his head and walks away. Dean starts to follow, but stops when he realizes Addison still standing. He grabs her arm and tugs her away. Addison pulls her arm away as they run into Becky. "Oooo, the LARPings started," Becky enthusiastically says.

"The...what is that again," Dean asks.

"Live Action Role Playing. It's a game. The convention puts it on," Becky explains, handing Sam a piece of paper.

"'Dad's Journal. Dear Sam, Dean, and Addison, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love, Dad,'" Sam reads.

"You guys are sooo gonna win."

* * *

Addison lets out relived sigh as she sits on a empty bar stool next to Sam. "Where have you been," he asks. She had disappeared while he and Dean made their way to the hotel bar after watching people LARPing.

"Bathroom," Addison answers, avoiding Sam's gaze.

"Ads-"

"For the last time I'm not making this up, okay," an angry voice says. The trio turns and sees one of the convention guests. "She's upstairs. A real live dead ghost."

"Excuse me," Dean says, sliding off his seat where he was talking to the maid from earlier. Addison and Sam join him as they walk over to the convention guests.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors," one of the guys say.

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished," the angry guy counters.

"You saw something," Sam asks.

"This isn't part of the game, jerk," Angry guy snaps. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same."

"Alex, wait," the guys shouts, running after his friend. "Hey, come back!"

"What do you think," Sam asks, looking between Dean and Addison.

"I don't think that guy's good enough an actor to be acting," Dean replies.

As they make their way to the main check in desk of the hotel, Becky gives Addison a thumbs up. "Why is Becky giving you a thumbs up," Sam asks.

Addison walks faster to the front desk. A man was working on a computer. "Hi, can we ask you a few questions?"

"Look, I don't have time to play  _Star Wars_ , guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot," the man replies.

Dean pulls out a fifty and slides it across the desk. "Actually we, ah...really want to talk to you."

The man eyes the money for a moment. "Okay. You guys are really into this."

"You have no idea," Sam responds.

"What do you want to know," the man asks, pocketing the money.

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?"

"We generally don't like to publicize this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage.' Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself."

"And is tonight really her anniversary," Dean questions.

"Yep. Guess your convention folks want authenticity."

"Have there been any sightings," Addison asks.

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit, saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids," Dean asks.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." Dean slides another fifty the man. "The attic."

* * *

Addison meets the boys in the bar. They had split up, with them checking out the attic and her doing some research. "So, I talked to a guy with the county historical society," she begins.

"And," Dean asks.

Addison shoots him annoyed look. "Leticia Gore did kill four boys and one of them was her son."

"Her son."

"Uh huh. The police at that time said she scalped him."

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?"

"Doesn't know."

"Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there...cemetery," someone says, catching the trios attention. They turn and see a couple of guys sitting at nearby table, looking at a map.

"You think that's where Leticia's planted," asked a man dressed as Dean as the trio makes their way over.

"It's worth a shot." Sam reaches out and touches the map. "Hey, hey!"

"Hey, do you mind," Faux Dean says.

"It's real," Sam tells Dean and Addison. "A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds.''

"Where'd you get that," Dean demands.

"It's called a game, pal," Faux Dean replies. "It's ain't called charity."

"Yeah, right. Gimme the map, chuckles."

"Yeah, well, you're the chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody."

Faux Dean pulls back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun and Dean rolls his eyes. "Dean," Faux Sam warns. "Cool it."

Dean starts to reach of his own gun. "Dean," Sam snaps.

"What? They're fucking annoying," Dean grumbles.

"Hey, I have an idea," Addison says. "Why don't we work together to find the bones? It'd go a lot faster."

The guys exchange looks. "We, ah, we get the sizzler gift card," Faux Sam replies.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"And we get to be Sam and Dean," Faux Dean adds.

Addison turns to the boys. "Fine," Dean reluctantly agrees.

* * *

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, Ads, would you hurry it up," Faux Dean calls as they group walks towards the cemetery. Addison glances at Dean and finds him glaring at the role players.

"Are you all right," Sam asks his older brother.

"I'm trying to be," Dean mutters, shooting Addison an annoyed look.

"Look, this was the easiest way," Addison quietly replies. "They would've never given us the map."

"This isn't you talking, Sam," Faux Dean says. Dean looks between Sam and Addison with frustration.

"See that's the difference between you and me," Faux Sam responds. "I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what are ya going to do, Sam? Are you going to kill me?"

"Man, I am so sick of you telling me what to do."

"All right, you know what," Dean angrily interrupts. "That's it. That is it."

"What's wrong, Bobby," Faux Dean asks.

"I'm not Bobby, okay? You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys," Dean demands.

"Because we're fans," Faux Sam answers. "Like you."

"No. I am not a fan, okay. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean, Sam, and Addison story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like - like circus freaks?"

"Uh, I don't think they care because they're fictional characters," Faux Dean replies.

"Oh, they care. Believe me. They care a lot," Dean snarls, then storms off. Addison sighs and rushes to catch up with him. "Don't even start."

"Fine, I won't," Addison says. "Let's just get this over with and then go have sex."

The other reach them as they're searching the cemetery. "I found the four boys," Dean says, standing by a group of tombstones.

"And here's Leticia Gore," Sam replies.

Dean loos up and finds the role players searching around the bushes. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for bones, genius," Faux Dean replies with an eye roll. "They gotta be around here somewhere."

"Okay. Generally, bones are in the ground," Dean argues.

"Yeah, I know that. I just..." Faux Dean trails off when Sam pulls a couple of shovels. "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?"

"Deadly."

"We're not really digging up graves you guys. We're just playing a game," Faux Sam replies.

"Trust us. You wanna win the game, right," Dean asks, taking a shovel. Addison remains quiet as the guys dig the grave and the role players watch in a stunned silence.

Faux Dean gasps when Dean opens the coffin. "That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a...that's a skeleton skeleton.

"You just dug up a real grave," Faux Sam states.

"You guys are nuts."

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters," Sam says.

"Hunters aren't real man," Faux Dean cries. "This is't real."

"My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this," Faux Sam starts.

Addison frowns. "What?"

"Naughty, naughty, naughty," a voice cackles. Addison barely has a chance to glance behind her at the spirit of Leticia Gore before she's flying across the cemetery. With a groan, Addison sits up and sees Leticia Gore go up in flames.

* * *

Addison crosses the hotel lobby as the guys reach where Chuck was sitting. The role players had made a beeline for the hotel bar and the guys had followed to make sure they were okay. "Hey, Chuck," Dean greets. "Good luck with the Supernatural books and fuck you very much."

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think," Addison asks and is met with two glares. "Or not harsh enough. Whatever." She pushes the door only to find it locked. "That's weird."

"Definitely," Sam agrees.

The trio splits up and checks various exits around the hotel before meeting back up in the lobby. "Hey. Anything," Dean asks, looking between them.

"Every exit's locked," Sam replies. "Almost like-"

"Something's keeping us here," Addison interrupts.

"Yeah. This is bad."

"Gee, ya think, Sammy," Dean replies.

A woman screams and they take off. The find the actress from earlier standing outside one of the rooms. "Don't go in there," she shouts.

"Get downstairs, okay," Dean orders. "Go, go!"

They enter the room and find the ghost of a small boy hiding in the corner. "Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away," the ghost asks.

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How about some thanks."

"Dean," Addison quietly scolds.

"What, I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"My mommy didn't do this to me," the ghost tells them.

"What? Then who did," Sam questions.

* * *

Addison stands at the back of the auditorium as Sam talks to Chuck up on stage. They had gathered most of the convention guests back into the room while Dean rustled up the hotel employees. "Buddy, I got work to do," the hotel manager complains.

"You're gonna want to see this, trust me," Dean replies. "It's gonna be a hell of a show."

After the last employee enters, Dean closes the door and lays a salt line as Sam joins them. "I think it's safe to say that the stories about Leticia Gore are wrong," Addison says.

"Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians," Sam begins.

"LARPing as cowboys and Indians," Dean says.

"Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him."

"Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself."

"If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building."

"And Leticia was the only one keeping them under control," Addison reasons.

"Smooth move on our part."

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kid's bones," Dean replies.

"How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing."

Dean grins. "Exactly."

Dean's plan involved getting the actress to portray Leticia to distract the ghosts. And judging by the look on the woman's face, she clearly didn't believe what they were asking her to do. "You want me to do what," the actress incredulously asks.

"You're an actress," Dean replies. "We just want you to act."

"I work at Hooters in Toledo. No, you can forget it."

"You'll be safe. We promise. This is really important," Sam says.

"We wanna help," a voice says.

Dean turns around to see the role players standing behind them. "Just give her the puppy dog thing, okay," he tells Sam before leading the role players away.

Sam stares at the actress. "I promise, you will be safe," he softly says.

* * *

Sam, Addison, and the role players all push against the main door while Dean and the actress were upstairs, distracting the ghosts. "Push it," Sam orders. The door finally starts to move and they open a big enough hole. "Go, go, go!" The role players squeeze through the door but before Addison or Sam get a chance, the doors slam shut. "Damn it!"

They make their upstairs to where Dean was and find a ghost advancing on him. Addison scoops up the iron bar and slams it through the ghost. "Thanks," Dean says as Sam helps him up.

They're each slam into the walls by the ghosts. Dean is on the ground with one boy sitting on top of him. Another boy is behind Sam, pulling his hair back. A third boy was kneeling in front of Addison. Each of the ghosts had knives in their hands. They each focus on keeping the knives away when the ghosts go up in flames.

Dean pushes himself up and picks up the iron bar Addison had drop. "You know maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee."

* * *

"You know, I gotta hand it to you guys," Dean says as he and Addison walk out of the hotel with the role players. "You really saved our asses back there. So, ah, you know, thanks." An awkward silence settles over the group. "Guys, we don't even know your names."

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes," Faux Sam says. "This is Damien. What's yours?"

"Dean. The real Dean."

Damien and Barnes laugh. "Ah, yeah right. Me too," Damien says.

"Get the hell out of here, Dean," Barnes laughs.

A disappointed look flashes over Dean's face before he smiles. "Well, anyway. Thanks. Really." Addison shoots them a smile as her and Dean head in the direction of the Impala.

"You're wrong you know," Damien calls out.

Dean frowns, turning back to them. "Sorry?"

"About Supernatural. No offense, but I'm not sure you get what the stories are about."

Dean smirks. "Is that so?"

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you. Well, who wouldn't want that?"

"Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?"

"Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room," Barnes answers.

"Oh. Well, it must be nice to get out of your parents basement. Make some friends."

"We're more than friends," Damien says, taking Barnes' hand in his. "We're partners."

Addison smiles as Barnes lays his head on Damien's shoulder. Dean nods. "Oh. Wow. Howdy partners," Dean says.

"Howdy," Barnes brightly says.

"Well, it was so nice to meet you both," Addison says. "But we gotta get going." She shoots Damien and Barnes another smile before her and Dean walk to the Impala.

She pulls out a card and Dean grabs it from her hand. "How the hell did you get this," he asks. "You were with me and Sam all night."

"I may have made deal with Becky," Addison answers. "She found the bones and I got the Sizzler gift card."

"And what did Becky get?"

"She may or may not have gotten a couple of photos of Sam that I may or may not have taken while you were in hell. Don't worry, Dean, I would never trade photos of you for a Sizzler gift card."

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. Addison laughs, as she leans agains the Impala. "You guys okay," Sam asks, walking up.

Dean glances at Addison. "Yeah, you know? I think we're good."

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."

Addison stares. "Really?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way."

"What are we waiting for," Dean says and they climb into the Impala.


	10. Abandon All Hope

It had taken them a few weeks to track down the demon Crowley. Castiel had followed the crossroads demon to a mansion covered in Enochian and surrounded by demons. Jo had been the one chosen to distract the guards since the consensus was that she would be less recognizable to demons. Dean and Addison walk up to where Sam and Jo were standing with two dead demons on the ground. "Nice work, Jo," Dean says.

Jo smiles. "Thanks." Addison hands her a bag and the younger hunter pulls out a pair of wire cutters. "Okay. Shall we?"

Jo takes care of the power while the trio makes their way into the mansion. Their plan was in motion when they entered a living room and Addison painted a devil's trap on the bottom of a rug. They hide in corners as the power goes out. A man in an all black suit enters the room and Sam steps forward. "It's Crowley, right," he questions.

"So. Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough," Crowley replies, walking towards them. His voiced held a British accent and he was a little shorter than the boys. Sam tightens his grip on Ruby's knife while Dean does the same with the shotgun he was holding. Crowley stops when he notices the misplaced rug and flips it back to reveal the devil's trap. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Demons come up from behind the trio and grab them, disarming the boys in the process. Crowley pulls out the Colt from his jacket. "This is it, right? This is what it's all about." The demon aims the gun at them and three shots go off. The demons holding them fall to the ground, dead. "We need to talk. Privately."

"What the hell is this," Dean demands as they follow Crowley.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing," Crowley argues as they enter an office. He waves a hand and the doors behind them slam shut. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

Sam scoffs. "You told us."

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?"

Crowley points the gun at Dean. "I want you take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?"

"It's called survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons—"

"You're functioning...morons," Dean lamely says causing both Sam and Addison to inwardly grimace.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you," Sam responds.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales damn it! So what do you say if I give you this thing and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley holds out the Colt, handle first. Addison steps forward and takes the gun. She misses the look that the brothers share. "And where exactly is Satan," she asks.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri," Crowley answers, smirking. Addison opens the chamber and finds it empty. "Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition."

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking," Dean begins as Crowley walks behind his desk. "But aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" Crowley tosses a box to Addison and she barely catches it.

She opens it, then quickly snaps it shut. Addison looks up and finds the demon gone. "We should go," she murmurs, making her way out of the room.

* * *

The one thing Addison didn't feel like doing was the one thing everyone else wanted to do. While everyone had been drinking and having fun, Addison had chosen to sit and attempt some research. And her mood had soured after hearing Dean hit on Jo. "Everybody get in here," Bobby orders, snapping Addison out of her thoughts. She looks up to see him finishing setting up a camera on a tripod. Addison closes her book and slowly stands up as everyone slowly trickles into the room. "Usual suspects in the corner."

"Oh come on, Bobby," Ellen complains. "Nobody wants their picture taken."

"Hear, hear," Sam agrees, moving to stand next to Addison.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer," Bobby argues. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around," Ellen jokes, standing on the other side of Sam. Dean drapes his arms around Jo's and Addison's shoulders. Bobby rolls to be in front of the small group and Castiel stands next to Ellen.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on Earth," Castiel says.

No one is smiling when the flash goes off. After that, everyone separates and goes off on their own. Addison quietly makes her way out to the junkyard. She finds the cherry red Mustang and pulls off the tarp. She stands there for a moment, then sighs and climbs into the passenger seat of the Mustang.

" _There's Orion," Patrick says, pointing to a cluster of stars. He and Addison were laying in the field behind Bobby's house on a cool summer's eve. Patrick had just returned from a hunt and had wanted nothing more to spend time with his eleven year old daughter. He points to a different grouping of stars. "And there's the Big Dipper."_

_"Daddy, why do you hunt monsters," Addison asks._

_Patrick turns to her. "What do you think?"_

_Addison scrunches up her face in concentration. "Dean said that John hunts to find the monster that killed his and Sammy's mom. But I thought mommy died in a car accident?"_

_"She did. I hunt monsters so that kids like you don't have to worry about the boogeyman coming to get them."_

_“Oh. So you choose to fight monsters to help people? Not to get revenge or anything?"_

_“Yeah."_

_"Oh. That's way cooler than Batman."_

_"Is that why you and Dean had a fight? Because I'm cooler than Batman."_

_Addison lets out an annoyed huff. "He made fun of me for wearing a bra so I stole his M &Ms. But I didn't eat them, I gave 'em to Sam. And I know that stealing is wrong and I'll never do it again. I promise."_

_Patrick laughs. "Okay. As long as you promise. I was thinking Santa Barbara. That sound good to you?"_

_"Yes!"_

“Hey.” Addison blinks and looks up to find Dean, leaning on the passenger door. She sighs at the look in his eyes. She reaches for the handle and starts to pull the door shut. “Ads,” Dean says, frowning.

“I’m not in the mood,” Addison softly replies and successfully pulls the door closed. Dean stands there for a moment, then pulls open the door. “Dean—” She’s cut when he leans down and kisses her. “Just because we may die tomorrow and Jo turned you down—”

Dean runs a hand over his face. “She turned me down for a threesome, Addison.”

Addison blinks. “What?”

Dean tugs her out of the Mustang. “Hey, if we die tomorrow, I’m gonna go out after having a threesome.”

Addison leans against Dean. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Hey, you being jealous is kind of a turn on,” Dean replies, slipping his hand under her shirts.

Addison rolls her eyes. “Just shut up and fuck me already.” Dean smirks and pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

The small town of Carthage, Missouri was empty as the Impala and Ellen's SUV drive through. The trio all had their phones out of the windows, searching for a signal. "Either of you getting a signal," Sam asks.

"No, nothing," Dean replies. "Nice and spooky."

"Nice to know that I'm not the only getting  _28 Days Later_  vibes," Addison replies, shoving her phone in her pocket.

Dean waves as Ellen and Jo pull up next to him. Castiel was sitting in the back seat. "Place seem a little empty to you," Ellen calls.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody," Dean tells them.

"Okay."

The police station was empty. It looked as if people had just disappeared in the middle of whatever they were doing. The trio makes their back across town to where Ellen and Jo are. "Station's empty," Dean tells them as they climb out of their respective vehicles.

"So's everything else," Jo replies.

"Have you seen Cas," Ellen asks.

"What? He was with you," Sam responds.

"No. He went after the reapers."

Addison frowns. "Where?"

"Well, kind of everywhere," Jo explains.

The trio exchanges concerned looks. Everyone gears up with shotguns and duffle bags filled with more supplies. "Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve," Dean complains.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him," Sam questions.

"That'd be my guess," Addison replies.

"There you are."

The group turns around to see a dark haired woman. "Meg," Sam coldly greets.

"Shouldn't have come here," Meg replies.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you," Dean says, pulling out the Colt and aiming it at the demon.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano."

Growling and barking surround them. Addison tightens her grip on the shotgun. "Hellhounds," Dean states.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam replies.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean glances at Ellen and the older hunters nods. "When have you know us to ever make anything easy," Dean tells Meg. He aims to the left of Meg and fires, hitting the hellhound. The group takes off running down the road.

Jo glances her shoulder to see Dean tackled by a hellhound. "Dean!"

"Jo, stay back," Dean orders, but Jo ignores him and fires her shotgun on the hellhound.

Ellen, Sam, and Addison turn back just in time to see Jo tackled from the side by a hellhound. "No," Ellen screams, running towards her daughter as the hound continues it's attack. Sam, Ellen, and Addison fire on the hellhounds. Dean scoops up Jo and runs towards the nearest building. Addison stays with Sam, shooting the hounds as Ellen runs ahead of Dean and opens the door. Addison turns and runs into the building with Sam right behind her.

* * *

Addison sighs as she watches Dean fiddle with an old CB radio he had found in the hardware store. Ellen was attending to Jo, who was hanging in there. "How's she holding up," Dean questions after Sam joins them.

The words didn't need to be said. "Salt lines are holding up," Sam says instead.

"Safe for now."

"Safer. Trapped like rats."

"Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what." None of them say anything for a moment then the CB radio makes a noise.

"Sam, some help here, please," Ellen calls out.

"KC 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in," Dean says into the radio.

"KC 5 Fox Delta Oscar go ahead," Bobby responds after a moment.

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."

"It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone all right?"

"No. It's - it's Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad."

"Okay. Copy that. So, now we figure out what we do next."

"Bobby, I don't think she's gonna..."

"I said, what do we do next, Dean?"

Addison places a comforting hand on Dean's arm. He rubs his face. "Right. Okay, right."

"Now, tell me what you got," Bobby orders. Dean refills the older hunter in on everything that had happened. "Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?"

"I don't - he said a lot of things, I guess," Dean answers. "Does the number matter?"

"Devil's in the details, Dean."

Ellen taps Dean's shoulder and he passes over the radio. "Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby," Dean replies. "But what - what does that sound like?"

"It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?"

"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

"Not this guy. This is - this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."

"You have any other good news?"

"In a manner of speaking. I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."

"Where'd the massacre go down?"

"On the land of William Jasper's farm."

Addison leans her elbows on the counter and exhales. This was not how things were supposed to go. They weren't supposed to be hiding out in a hardware store while Jo was fighting for her life. "Now we know where the devil's gonna be," Dean says and Addison looks up to find Sam standing with them. "We know when and we have the Colt."

Sam sighs. "Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."

"Yeah and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town."

"Won't be easy."

"Stretcher?"

"I'll see what we got."

"Stop," Jo weakly calls out before Sam walks away. "Guys, stop. Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please? I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta - we gotta get our priorities straight here. Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that," Ellen orders.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need," Sam questions.

"To build a bomb, Sam."

"No. Jo, no," Dean replies, shaking his head.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next door. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes head start anyway."

"No, I - I won't let you," Ellen tearfully says.

"This is why we're here, right? If I can get us a shot on the devil - Dean, we have to take it."

"No! That's not—"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?"

Ellen lets out a heartbreaking sob. "You heard her. Get to work."

No one says anything as they get to work on making the bombs. Night has fallen by the time they're finished and have everything set up. Sam holds Jo's hand for a moment, then moves away and picks up a duffle bag. Addison places a comforting hand on Jo's shoulder and squeezes before moving away.

Dean kneels down and puts a detonator in Jo's hand. "Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner or later."

Jo sadly smiles. "Make it later." Dean presses a soft kiss to Jo's forehead, then her lips. He stands up after a moment. Ellen comes and sits next to Jo. "Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in," Ellen replies. "Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this important. But I will not leave you here alone." Dean steps forward. "Get going now."

"Ellen," Dean begins.

"I said go." The trio reluctantly starts towards the store's back exit. "And Dean?" Dean stops and turns to Ellen. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss." Dean nods and the trio makes their way out of the store. They're half way down an alley when the hardware store explodes. They stand there for a moment, then take off once more.

* * *

The back field of the farm was filled with people from the town. The trio were hiding in the bushes, taking assessment of the scene before them. "Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople," Dean states.

Sam nods. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Last words?"

"I think I'm good."

"Yeah. Me too."

The boys look at Addison and she shrugs. "I'm good," she says.

Dean nods. "Here goes nothing."

Sam makes his way to where Lucifer is filling a hole while Dean and Addison make their way from behind. "Hey! You wanted to see me," Sam says, tightening his grip on his shotgun.

Lucifer turns to Sam and drops his shovel. "Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you," Dean coldly says. Lucifer turns around and Dean aims the Colt at his forehead. "So suck it." Dean fires and Lucifer falls to the ground.

None of them do anything, too stunned. Lucifer takes a gasping breath. “Owe," he complains, standing up. "Where did you get that?" Lucifer turns and punches Dean causing him to fly across the field. Addison takes a step back as he moves towards her. "I'm gonna have fun ripping you apart." He punches her and she lands a few feet away from Dean. "Now, where were we. I remember. Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that gun can't kill and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done." Lucifer continues filling in the hole while Sam rushes over to check on Dean. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen," Sam angrily replies, standing up. Addison groans and opens her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam," Lucifer says. "I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent up rage. I'm gonna need it."

Sam looks around them. The townspeople were just standing there. "What did you do? What did you do to this town?"

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able bodied man."

"And the rest of them?"

"In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucifer tosses the shovel to the side and turns to Sam. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me and Michael - Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."

Sam turns his attention back to Dean as Lucifer looks at the demons. Lucifer finishes the ritual and one by one the demons die. The hunters stare in disbelief. "What," Lucifer asks, noticing them staring. "They're just demons." 

Addison's attention is torn between Lucifer and where the Colt was lying. It was less than ten feet away from her. Slowly, she stands up. The ground shakes. She glances behind her just in time to see Castiel disappear with the boys. She turns back to see Lucifer staring at her. Then he turns and walks towards the grave. Addison sprints in the direction of the Colt. Her fingers close around the gun just as a hand lands on her shoulder. Addison blinks and she's no longer in field but next to the Impala with the boys and Castiel.

* * *

The house was quiet. Everyone was lost in the grief over losing Ellen and Jo. Addison was sitting in the kitchen, flipping through an old journal that once belonged to her father. "Hey." She looks up to see Sam standing there. He sits down across from her, careful not to disturb the empty glasses. "Is...Ads, is everything okay," he quietly asks.

"You mean besides the fact that we're back at the drawing board in killing Lucifer and the fact that Ellen and Jo are dead," Addison replies, closing the journal. She sighs and shakes her head. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Sam nods as an awkward silence settles around them. He shifts under her curious gaze. He clears his throat. “You went back for the Colt.”

Addison stares at him. “I’m gonna take a shower."

Sam watches as she walks out of the room. He glances in the living room to find Dean and Bobby silently emptying a bottle of whiskey. He pulls Patrick's journal towards him and flips through it. He had looked through Patrick's journal over the years, but this one was different. No mentions of monsters of any kind and it was appeared to be written in a mixture of English and a language that he couldn't read. He frowns seeing a post it note stuck on a page. It wasn't Patrick's handwriting or Addison's. Sam tenses as realization hits him. He casts a worried glance in the direction Addison had left.


	11. Sam, Interrupted

Addison uncomfortably shifts as Dr. Fuller flips through the files they had handed over to the man. She was sitting in between Dean and Sam. On the outside she was calm and collected. On the inside, however, Addison was seething. "You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago," Fuller asks, looking between the trio.

"That's right," Dean says.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?"

"I don't know. I don't have any elephant books. Look, Doctor, I - I think the doc was in over his head with this one. Cause my brother is..." Dean trails off. He motions to Sam while making a circle with his finger at the side of his head.

"Okay, fine, thank you. That's really not necessary," Fuller tells Dean while picking up a note pad. He turns to Sam. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?"

Sam sighs. "I'm fine. I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess."

"Okay. Any idea why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse."

"The apocalypse?"

"Yeah, that's right.

Fuller glances at Dean. "And you think you started it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean...I killed this demon, Lilith, who was possessing Carrie," Sam explains, nodding at Addison. "And I accidentally freed Lucifer from Hell. So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him."

"Who is?"

"Me. And them. And this one angel."

"Oh, you mean, like a - like an angel on your shoulder."

"No. His name's Castiel. He wears a trench coat."

"See what I mean, Doc," Dean says. "The kid's been beating himself up about this months."

"It's true," Addison comments. "It's getting annoying."

"The apocalypse wasn't his fault," Dean finishes.

Fuller stares at Dean. "It's not?"

"No. There was this other demon. Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood, and near the end, he was practically chugging this stuff. My brother's not evil. He was just...high...yeah? So, could you fix him up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?"

"Yeah," Addison agrees. "Cause we have stop the apocalypse. I mean, I really want to stop the apocalypse since Lucifer wants to kill me. My guess is because the  _Da Vinci Code_  is real. Yep. Jesus boned Mary Magdalene and bam, two thousand years later, here I am."

Fuller stares at them, stunned. He picks up his phone and presses a button. "Irma, cancel my lunch."

* * *

Addison crosses her arms as she survey's the lounge area of the patients' ward. Everyone, including herself and Dean, were wearing the standard issue blue pants and white shirts with blue bathrobes and slippers. "How was your silkwood shower," Dean asks and Addison turns around to see Sam. He had the same look that Dean did after the physical exam.

"Okay. Yeah, good," Sam awkwardly says. "Yeah, good, um - good water pressure. Did the nurse..."

"She was very thorough."

Addison smiles. "You know if you two live long enough that becomes a yearly thing. They're all 'bend over and think of England.'" Two unamused looks are sent her way. "Hey, you two idiots talked me into doing this. We are in the crazy house filled with crazy people and a crazy hunter."

"Ads, it's the least we could do," Sam replies. "Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great hunter."

"Was," Dean corrects. "Until Albuquerque."

"Besides, I just figure it's best we keep busy. That's all."

"Better than what?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," Addison coughs.

Sam lets out a breath. "Look...um...last few weeks, you've both kind of been worrying me."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on, Sam. Stop. Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head shrink me."

“Dean—"

"Ellen and Jo dying - yeah, it was a fucking tragedy, okay? But I'm not gonna wallow in it."

"Dean, you always do this. You can't just keep this crap in."

Dean humorlessly chuckles. "Watch me." He looks around the room before motioning over to a table. "Oh, there he is."

Dean walks away, leaving Sam and Addison standing there. Addison shakes her head. "Sam, don't," she quietly says. "Just don't."

Sam sighs and follows Addison and Dean over to where Martin was sitting. He was in his early fifties and looked like he had seen better days. Sam clears his throat and Martin turns around. "Sam, Dean, Addison, wow," he greets, standing up. "Wow, you boys got big. You look good."

"Thanks. You do too, Martin," Sam replies.

"Uh, well, thanks for coming." Martin motions for them to sit down at the table and they pull up chairs. "In the old days, I could've taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back...but, well...now..."

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?"

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster...animal, vegetable, mineral. Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So, you've seen this thing?"

Martin shakes his head. "Has anyone seen this thing," Dean questions.

"Well, a couple patients have, uh...had glimpses, but there's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?"

"Oh, sure, why wouldn't they be?"

Addison pointedly looks around the lounge. "Oh, I don't know."

"I know you three think I'm a bag of loose screws. Now, you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut."

The boys exchange a look. "We believe you. Have you checked any of the bodies? Found signs of an attack," Dean asks.

"Well, uh, no," Martin confesses. "I don't go around dead b-b-bodies anymore."

"Alex, Eddie, Carrie." The trio turns around to see Fuller standing there. "Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and, uh, Mr. Creaser join us for group? Please. Right this way." They all stand up and start to towards the group room until Fuller stops Dean and Addison. "Actually, I'm gonna be putting you two in different groups."

Dean and Addison exchange confused looks. "What? Why," Dean asks.

"Well, to be frank, uh, the relationship that the three of you have seems dangerously codependent. I think a little time apart will do you all good."

Addison watches as Sam and Martin walk away with Fuller. She turns to Dean and he stares back at her. "Checkers?"

* * *

Addison tosses the paper towel into the trash and walks out of the bathroom. She jumps seeing a woman leaning next to door. She wore a figure hugging black dress under her lab coat. Her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail and light brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. "You must be Carrie," she greets in an English accent. "I'm Dr. Juliet Montgomery."

"Do all shrinks wait outside a bathroom for their patients," Addison asks, walking down the hallway.

"Normally, no. But I have never been one to go for normal. According to the file that Dr. Fuller gave me, you're a schizophrenic with religious psychosis. How about we start with something easy. Tell me about your mother."

"There's nothing to talk about. She died when I was a baby."

"How?"

"Car accident."

"I think you know much more about her death then you're letting on, Carrie."

Addison stops and turns to Dr. Montgomery. "Aren't you a little young to be a shrink?"

"I'm sure the cosmetic companies that make all the anti-aging creams I use will be happy to hear that. What did you know about your mother?"

"Nothing. My dad never talked about her."

"Why do you think that your father never talked about her?"

"I'm done with this," Addison snaps and walks off.

"I'll come find you later," Montgomery calls.

* * *

Addison lets out relived breath when she finds Dean walking with a group of patients down a hallway towards a group therapy room. "This places blows," she quietly says.

"Dean, Ads, hey." They turn and Sam frowns at the unhappy looks on their faces. "You guys okay?"

"I just got thraped," Dean replies. "So, no, I am not okay."

"Ditto," Addison mutters. "Just...tell us you found something during your group torture session."

"Yeah. A guy says he saw the creature. We should talk to him. You wanna meet here in an hour," Sam tells them.

"Yeah, sooner we take care of this thing, sooner we can get done. This place give me the creeps," Dean replies.

Dean turns around and jumps when he sees a blonde woman. The woman grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a kiss. Addison and Sam exchange a look. "Hi," the woman greets.

"Hi."

"I'm Wendy."

"Uh huh." Wendy walks past them, smacking Dean on the ass as she passes. Dean smirks. "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

"Dean, you can not sleep with her," Addison says.

"You take away all my fun, Addison."

* * *

Addison frowns as she looks at the body on the table. They hadn't managed to talk to him about the monster before the man had committed suicide. "Hey, I think I found something," Sam says and Dean and Addison join him by the man's head.

"What do you got," Dean asks. Sam turns the head and reveals two holes behind both of the ears.

"Right here. Uh, give me a hand." Dean holds the head still while Sam grabs a extra long q-tip from a tray and pushes in. "This hole goes all the way through to his brain."

"What does that mean?"

Addison spots a bone saw and picks it up. "Let's find out."

Dean stares. "Seriously?"

"You should probably go keep watch." Dean stands there for a moment, then walks out of the morgue. Addison turns on the saw and starts cutting off the top of the head. She turns off the saw and gently removes the top of the skull. Addison moves to the side and allows Sam to pull out the man's brain. Instead of a norman healthy brain, it was small and black.

The door opens and Dean slips in. "Hey."

Sam holds up the brain. "Look, his brain's been sucked dry."

"That's fascinating. Somebody's coming."

The trio quickly cleans up the morgue. Sam tosses his gloves into a garbage can seconds before a nurse walks in. "What are you three doing in here?"

Addison turns to Sam, who turns to Dean. Dean shrugs and pulls down his pants. He holds his arms over his head. "Pudding," he exclaims.

The nurse laughs. "Alright, come on, you three."

Dean grins and pulls his pants back up. At the door, he looks at Sam and Addison. "Crazy works," he mouths. Addison sighs and follows him out of the morgue with Sam and the nurse behind her.

Once they're back in the lounge area, they find Martin looking at some clown paintings on the walls. "Are those original Gacy's," Dean asks, laughing.

"I painted those," Martin defends.

"Look, guys, can we get back on track here," Addison pointedly asks. "Because whatever this thing is—"

"It's good," Dean comments, motioning to the paintings.

"It Slurpees your brain," Sam continues. "Sucks you dry."

"And it makes the deaths look like suicides," Addison finishes. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah. A bad one," Martin replies, walking away. They follow him over to a table and he picks up a small journal. He flips through it to a drawing of a creature with sagging and decaying skin.

"What is it," Dean questions.

"Well, I bet you a chicken dinner it's what we're up against...a wraith. They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice."

"You ever tangle with one before," Sam asks.

"Never. Never wanted to neither."

"How do we kill it," Addison asks.

"Silver. You so much as touch a wraith with the stuff and the skin will crackle. Now, that's the good news. The bad news is they can pass as humans. It could be any Peter, Paul, and Mary in the joint."

Dean nods. "Fantastic. So, how do we find it?"

"A mirror. Lore says a wraith will show its true form in a mirror."

"Okay, well, we just gotta spot check every patient and every staff member."

"Okay. Yeah. But - I mean, what's it doing in a mental hospital," Sam asks.

"It's a mental hospital. A victim buffet," Addison replies.

"Sure. Who's gonna believe a patient when they say they saw a monster? It's the perfect hunting ground," Martin agrees.

* * *

A throat clears and Addison looks up to find Dr. Montgomery standing in front of her. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to back to the mirror hanging in the corner that allowed people to look down the hallway. "What are you doing," Montgomery asks, sitting down next to Addison.

"People watching," Addison snaps.

"Do you people watch often?" Addison steadfastly stares at the mirror. "Okay. Let's talk about your mother."

"Why do you care so much about my mom? I never met the woman. She died in a car accident three months after I was born."

"Except that's a lie."

"Excuse me?"

"If it was a car accident, you wouldn't be so defensive about it. You know a lot more than you're letting on. Carrie, you can tell me the truth. Nothing you say will surprise me."

Addison sighs. "My mom made a deal with a crossroads demon. She died because her time was up."

"Why did she make the deal?"

"She had a really shitty childhood. Her dad beat her and her mom didn't do anything."

"But there was something more, wasn't there? Millions of people have abusive childhoods, but not all of them go out and make a deal with a crossroads demon."

"They do if they're trying to protect someone." Addison spots Dean in the mirror and stands up. She walks off without a backwards glance.

* * *

“All right," Sam says, walking up to where Dean, Addison, and Martin were waiting in the hallway. "I had to raid three nurses' stations to get these. They're only silver plated, but they should work."

"Better than nothing," Addison replies as he hands each of them a letter opener.

"Oh, no, no, no," Dean says and the group turns to find Wendy walking towards them. "Not today, sweetheart. Come on, keep walking. I..." Dean trails off when Wendy walks past him and pushes Sam against the wall. She leans up and kisses Sam.

Wendy pulls back. "I want him now," she announces, turning to Dean. "He's larger."

The four of them watch as Wendy walks away. "Hmm," Dean says, shrugging. He looks at Sam. "You've had worse."

"Fuller is on call tonight, so we'll have to hit him after lights out," Sam tells them. "All four of us."

"What? No," Martin replies.

"Martin, we gotta get past security, past the orderlies, and then cut the boss man's throat, okay? It's gonna suck start to finish, but we could use the back up," Dean argues.

Martin shakes his head and starts down the hallway. "Oh, I can't. I can't."

"Martin, we know about what happened in Albuquerque," Addison says.

Martin stops and turns back to them. "You don't know the half of it. God, I used to be just like you three. I used to think I was invincible and then...well, I found out I'm not."

"But you're still a hunter."

"No. I'm not. I'm useless. Why do you think I checked myself into the Hotel California? I'd give anything to help you three, I would. But I - I can't. I'm sorry. I can't," Martin tells them then walks away.

* * *

Fuller wasn't the wraith. Martin had been the one to tell Dean and Addison after Sam had been locked up for attacking Fuller. Dean gets the door unlocked and they slip into Sam's room to find him sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. "You okay," Dean asks as Addison shuts the door.

"No. No, I'm not okay," Sam dazedly replies. "I - I am...awesome."

"They give you something?"

"Oh, yeah. They gave me...everything. It's...spectacular."

"You always were a happy drunk."

Sam grabs Addison's arm and tugs her down onto the bed. "Addison...the doctor...wasn't a wraith."

"Yeah, we know," Addison replies, sympathetically patting Sam's arm.

"I don't understand it. I mean, I saw it in the mirror. It wasn't human," Dean comments.

"Or you're seeing things," Sam argues. "Maybe - maybe you're going crazy."

"I'm not crazy."

"Well...come on. I mean, you've been at least...half crazy for a long time and since you got back from Hell or since before that even. I mean, we're in a - we're in a mental hospital. Maybe - maybe you finally cracked! You know, maybe now you are really...for real...crazy."

Dean shakes his head. "I made a mistake, that's all. We'll find the thing."

"Okay. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I know." Sam motions for Dean to come closer and with an eye roll, Dean does. Sam puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay. Hey, hey. Look at me. It's okay...because you're my brother...and I still love ya." Sam pokes Dean's nose. "Bop!"

Addison snorts and stands up. She pats the top of Sam's head. "You hang out here, Dopey. We'll find and deal with the wraith."

Dean walks out of the room and Addison quickly follows him. "Let's split up. Meet in the lounge later," he says.

Addison nods and turns to walk away only to find Wendy standing there. The woman pushes Addison against the wall and kisses her. Addison awkwardly kisses back until Wendy pulls back. "I like you now," she says. "You're softer."

"Thanks...I guess," Addison replies. She lets out a breath when Wendy walks away. She looks over at Dean and finds him leering. "No."

"C'mon, Ads. It's just a little fun," Dean says. Addison just stares at him. He groans. "You take away all my fun."

* * *

"Your mum made a deal to protect someone." Addison spins around to find Montgomery standing behind her. She sighs and turns her attention back to where an orderly was talking with a couple of nurses. "But it was not you or father. She didn't have any siblings, otherwise you would have grown up knowing about them. Same thing with any aunts or uncles. Which leaves a child. Your older brother or sister."

"That's a good theory," Addison mutters.

"Thank you. But what has changed? You've had years to deal with the death of a woman you didn't know. Why is that for the first time in your life you've been thinking almost non-stop about me?" It feels as if a bucket of ice water was poured over her. Addison slowly turns around to find Montgomery smirking. Her eyes were black. Montgomery's eyes go back to normal. "So, why are you thinking about me? Does it have to do with that note Crowley left? You know, just between us, he is very wicked."

Addison takes off down the hallway. This wasn't right. It couldn't be. She needed to find the boys. The lounge. That's where she and Dean had agreed to meet. She had no idea where Sam was. Addison enters the lounge and is greeted with a fist to her face. She hits the floor and blinks as Sam is dragged away by a group of orderlies.

A hand touches her shoulder and Addison turns to see the overly cheery nurse that had her vitals during the admission process. "Let's get you checked out," she says, leading Addison out of the lounge.

* * *

Dean stares as Addison picks the lock to Martin's room. A splint was on her nose. The lock clicks and Addison grabs his arm before dragging him into the room. Addison closes the door and Martin jumps up, holding out a knife. "Martin," Dean whispers, standing next to the sleeping ex-hunter's bed. "Martin, it's us. It's Dean and Addison."

"Oh, sorry," Martin replies, lowering his arm. Martin looks between the two of them. "You - you two look like hell."

"Feel like it too."

"Where's Sam?"

"Lockdown! He went crazy! Thank God."

"And he broke my nose," Addison informs. "But I think it was an accident. We're all going crazy. We're seeing things, hearing things. We both are."

"Crazy is the clue," Dean finishes.

"What do you mean?"

Dean stares off to the side. Addison flicks his ear and he jumps. "Crazy is the clue," Dean repeats.

"You said that. What?"

"Everything that we've seen and done," Addison begins. "There was always the chance we'd end up bat shit insane one day. But all of us going freaking out on the same day? It's gotta be—"

"The monster," Martin reasons.

Dean jumps and looks around the room. "What? Where? Where?"

"No - it's not - there's nothing there."

Dean grabs Addison's wrist. "Okay. What if this thing doesn't just feed on the insane," he questions. "What if it makes people insane? Is it possible? Does that seem real?"

"Well, I'm not the most reliable source on what is real, but it sounds - it makes sense."

"So, we all get infected somehow," Addison says. "The wraith it—"

"It poisoned us," Dean says. "Yeah. Maybe with venom, you know? By - by touch or - or venom or saliva. Wendy."

"Wendy," Martin repeats.

"Wendy. Wendy slobbered all over all of us! That's how we got infected!" Dean tugs Addison out of the room and Martin follows them.

Addison frowns at the way Dean walks. "What - what are you doing?"

Dean looks up at her. "I can't step on the cracks."

"Oh."

A scream fills the hallway and they run. Dean kicks open the door and the rush in. Wendy was laying on the bed. Her arm was hanging off with deep cut around her wrist. And sitting on the bed next to her was the overly cheery nurse, who had her hand on Wendy's head.

"Is this real," Dean questions, tightening his grip on Addison's wrist.

The nurse pulls her hand back and a long sharp bone was sticking out of her wrist. Addison's gaze widens when the wraith licks the bone before it disappears back into her skin. "Oh, it is, Sugar. It's very real."

The wraith tosses Dean and Addison into opposite walls. Martin swipes at the wraith, but she throws him out of the room. Addison pushes herself up. Everything was hazy and blurry. She sees the wraith punching Dean. Her vision gets worse when she stands up. The door slams shut and Addison sees Martin kneeling by Wendy's bed. "She's still alive," Martin informs them.

Addison makes her way over to Dean and he blinks up at her. She grabs his arm and tugs him up. "You okay?"

"You guys gotta get out there and kill that thing," Martin says. "I'll take care of her."

Dean shakes his head. "I can't."

"You have to. You have no choice." The door opens and a couple of orderlies enter. They grab Martin and he fights back. "Go. Run! Run!"

Addison pulls him out of the room and they stumble down the hallway. She places a hand his shoulder. "Dean, come on. I know you can do this," she softly says. Dean blinks and looks around, then stands up. Addison follows him. They were both still dazed when they enter Sam's room.

The wraith was kneeling on the bed next to Sam with her skewer by his head. "You get away from him," Dean demands.

The wraith stands up. "Do you really think this gonna end well for you, kiddo?"

"No." Dean pulls out the letter opener from earlier. "But I'm crazy, so what the hell?"

The wraith's skewer disappears and Dean swings the letter opener at her. The wraith slams him into the wall and wraps a hand around his throat. She raises her arm, skewer extending. Dean grabs her arm and tries to keep it away from his head. He reaches up and breaks off the skewer just as Addison shoves her own letter opener into the wraith's back. Addison backs up and Dean shoves the wraith off.

"You guys still crazy," Sam asks.

"Not any more than usual," Dean replies, undoing the straps around Sam's wrists. 

"Can we just get the hell out of here," Addison asks, standing by the door. An alarm goes off and she lets out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"I take it back," Dean pants as he and Addison lay in the backseat of the Impala. "You do not take away all my fun." Addison rolls her eyes as she moves closer to him. His hand lightly trails up and down her back. "How's your nose?"

"I'll be fine. But it would be nice if Sam would stop saying that he was sorry," Addison replies, lightly touching her nose.

"Yeah, well, it's Sam. What do you expect him to do?" Addison shrugs, moving her gaze to the Impala’s ceiling. Dean frowns. She had been more quiet ever since they left the mental hospital and it was causing him to worry. “Hey, everything okay?”

Addison shoots him a smile. “I’m fine, Dean.” She leans up and softly kisses him. He wraps an arm around her shoulders as she rests her head on his chest. A silence settles over them while they try to put the events behind them.


	12. Swap Meat

"Dean and Sammy Winchester," Donna greets, setting down a plate of cookies on the coffee table before sitting next to her daughter, Katie, on the couch. The boys were sitting on a love seat while Addison was in an arm chair. Donna had been an old friend of the boys' who called for help and the boys had been more than happy to help. Addison was just happy to have a job to distract them from the apocalypse. "So how long has it been?"

"Summer before sixth grade," Sam answers.

Donna nods. "I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list."

Dean chuckles. "That's right. I forgot about that." Addison shakes her head when Dean rolls his eyes and Sam pointedly ignores both of them.

"Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had," Sam explains to Katie.

"Well, when I was a maid at the Mayflower, out on the interstate. Long before you were even an idea. Their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me...while he went off to work. One time, he was gone for two weeks.”

"Two weeks," Katie asks.

"Mmm hmm. Oh, he always came limping back. He loved you boys."

"Do you know what he did all that time," Katie questions, looking between the trio.

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me," Donna replies. "Of course I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

Donna glances at Sam. "Katie, our dad, uh, happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts," Sam tells the teenager. "And now so are we."

"That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us."

Donna's husband enters the room, arms full of luggage. Dean glances at him. "Sounds like you guys got a poltergeist," he tells Donna.

"Started a month or two after we moved in," Donna's husband says.

"Yeah, at first it was, uh, just bumps...and knocks and scratches on the walls and then it started breaking things," Donna continues.

"And then it attacked Katie," Sam asks.

Donna's husband nods. "That was two nights ago."

"Can you show them, honey," Donna softly asks Katie.

Katie stands up and pulls up her t-shirt to reveal 'murderd chylde' craved into her skin. Addison grimaces. "'Murdered child,'" Sam reads.

"Katie," Dean begins as the teenager pulls down her shirt and sits down. "Everything's gonna be fine, I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a vacation and, uh, we'll take care of it?"

"Thank you," Donna tells them.

* * *

Addison pushes her laptop away when Dean sits down with a tray full of food. She greedily takes the basket of chicken fingers and fries. Dean hands Sam his salad in a cup and digs into his burger. They pause and stare at Sam when he shakes the salad in a cup. Sam looks up and stops when he feels their stares.

"Oh, you shake it up, baby," Dean mocks. Sam stares at him, then continues to shake his salad. Addison shrugs and grabs the bottle of ketchup. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good."

"Dude, don't tell us you still have the hots for our babysitter," Sam replies.

"What? No. That's weird. I'm just saying that she - you know, she's - she's doing good. You know, with her husband and her kid...this whole Amityville thing. They're hanging tough." Sam nods in agreement. "You ever think that you'd want something like that? Wife, rug rats, the whole nine?"

"No. Not really my thing anymore."

"Really? Figured you'd be all over having a family with the white picket fence. The nine to five job providing for your family which would allow your wife to be a stay at home mother," Addison says.

Sam shoots Addison a look. "Not anymore."

Dean clears his throat and turns to Sam. "What have you got?"

"Uh, well, that house of theirs. It's old, really old, um, hundreds of years and I found a legend," Sam tells them. "It's unconfirmed, but still—"

"Saying?"

"Supposedly, in the 1720s, house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett," Sam explains, turning his laptop to face them. "Legend has it, he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft. Woman named Maggie Briggs."

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?"

"If it's true. Still doesn't explain what 'murdered child' means."

"No. Or where the bitch is buried."

"There's always the town records," Addison comments.

"That's worth a shot," Dean replies. Sam nods in agreement and the three of them tuck in to their meals.

* * *

"Anything," Dean asks as the Impala pulls into the motel parking lot. He and Addison had split up from Sam earlier in the day to do research. And for some reason, Sam wasn't picking up his phone, which was causing them both to start worrying.

"No," Addison replies, climbing out. "All I want is a hot bath and to sleep."

They enter the room and find Sam standing there. "Sam," Dean sighs. "Where have you been? We've been trying to call you for hours."

"I picked up some food," Sam replies. He grabs a paper bag off the table as Dean and Addison toss their jackets onto the bed. "Bacon Burger Turbo, large chili cheese fry, and Chicken Finger Basket with extra fries, right?" Addison rips the bag from him and inspects the food. "I'm sorry, guys. Really, I just - I lost track of time. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Thanks," Dean says, grabbing the burger from Addison. "Don't know why it took you two hours, but thanks."

"Oh, you're gonna wanna eat that on the road."

Addison spins around, a suspicious look on her face. "Why?"

"The maid came in, saw that," Sam replies, motioning the guns on the bed. "And now they're all kind of freaking out."

"Why'd you let the maid in," Dean questions.

"It just happened."

"Whatever," Dean mutters. "I gotta hit the head and then we'll take off."

"All right. We'll be outside," Sam replies as Dean enters the bathroom. Addison shoots him a glare before she starts packing up.

Once the Impala is packed up, Dean and Addison climb into the car. "Hey, you ready," Dean asks.

"Absolutely," Sam answers. Dean starts to start the Impala. "Hey. Can I drive?" Dean pauses and looks at Sam. Dean shrugs and the boys climb out to switch. And Addison can't hep but stare. Sam starts the Impala. "Oh, this is so sweet," he says before revving the engine.

"Sam, this isn't a fucking Nascar race," Addison snaps. "Let's go."

Dean watches his younger brother puts the car into gear. "Reverse," he points out but is ignored. "Reverse. You—" Sam presses on the gas and the Impala slams back into a dumpster. Dean stares at Sam, a mixture of disbelief and anger written on his face. "It's in reverse."

* * *

"So, uh, where we going anyway," Sam asks as they walk across the parking lot of the new motel they had checked into the night before.

"Work," Addison answers, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. Sam stares at her. "The case?"

"Oh, right. Yeah. The case. Of course. Where, uh, do you wanna start?"

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried now we have to do an all day tombstone roll, see if we can dig her up," Dean explains.

"Which is gonna be oh so much fun," Addison comments.

"Wait. Maggie Briggs, like the witch, Maggie Briggs," Sam says, looking between the two of them.

Addison rolls her eyes. "No, Sam, we're talking about a completely different Maggie Briggs. Of course, the witch."

"Yeah, she's in the basement."

Dean and Addison turn to Sam. "Come again," Dean asks. "What - what basement?"

"Isaiah Pickett's house. Okay, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is - is that she was carrying his illegitimate child and he killed her and then buried her in the basement," Sam explains.

"The murdered child," Dean states. "That explains the scratches. How do you know all this?"

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it. I mean, you know, last night."

Dean nods. "Nice work, I guess."

They climb into the Impala and Dean starts it. "Oh, man, turn it up," Sam eagerly says.

Dean stares. "Seriously?"

"Hell yeah."

Dean shrugs and turns up the volume before backing up. Addison, through, stares at Sam. Something was differently up. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

The basement of Donna's house was dark and covered in cobwebs. It was filled wall to wall with antiques. The trio searches the basement. "Boo yah. Master Chief is in the house, bizatches," Sam says causing Dean and Addison to stare at him.

"Sam, are you feeling okay," Addison asks.

"Yeah, fine."

Dean turns, rolling his eyes. Addison scrunches her nose and returns to the search. They come to a corner of the basement, covered in grass. "Well, I'll be damned," Dean says. "Willow moss."

"Lovely," Addison replies, dropping a duffle bag on the floor.

"Yeah, right. It's, uh, supposed to grow over witches' graves, right," Sam asks.

Dean shoots him a disbelieving look. "Yeah." Sam stands back as Dean and Addison get to work on digging up the bones. Neither of them notice Sam aim the shotgun at their backs.

"Hey, guys, I'm really sorry about this," Sam says.

"Sorry about what," Dean questions. A thudding sound cause them to turn and see Sam fall to the ground across the room. Dean leaps out of the grave and runs over to his brother. He helps him up. "Are you okay?"

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"Whoa. We still gotta burn the body, you idiot. Come on."

Addison looks up to see Dean thrown back into the wall. She climbs out of the grave before grabbing the salt canister and lighter fluid. She quickly sprinkles the salt and lighter fluid on the bones, then lights a box of matches and tosses it. "Dude, that was sweet," Sam says and he's met with two incredulous looks.

* * *

Addison smiles when a waitress brings over more shots. "You know, do me a favor, sweetheart. Would you bring me a cheeseburger with extra bacon. Fry an egg on top, would you," Dean orders, grinning.

"Absolutely," the waitress replies, writing it down.

"Well, that sounds good. Ditto," Sam orders.

Addison raises an eyebrow. "Uh, I'll just have a grilled chicken sandwich and fries."

The waitress nods. "Be right back with your order."

The waitress leaves and Dean leans in. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam," he demands.

"What do you mean," Sam replies.

Dean stares. "Bacon cheeseburgers now?"

"I don't know. I eat them, don't I? Anyways, we are celebrating."

Dean nods. "Yeah, I guess." He picks up a shot and Sam does the same. "Another one bites the dust. Nice work today."

"You too. Had a really awesome day, man. Seriously."

Addison stares at the table, frowning. She watches as the guys throwback shots of whiskey. "A really awesome day," she repeats.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it was a pretty straight forward ghost hunt and I am the one who actually torched the bones while you kinda just stood there. That - that - you call that awesome?"

"I can't be in a good mood?"

"What? No. You can. I just..." Addison trails off. "You know what? No. You can't. Because you are being weird, Sam. First the burger, then - you didn't even ask how my nose was this morning. Which, by the way, it's fine. Doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Well, it's a new me," Sam responds. "I mean, come on, why shouldn't I be happy? I've got a gun, I'm getting drunk, and I look like this." He motions to his face and Addison turns to Dean. Sam sighs. "I don't know. You ever feel like your whole future is being decided for you?"

"Uh, yeah, Sam, I feel like that a lot," Dean answers.

"No matter how much you fight it, you can't stop the plan. Stupid, stupid plan. So, I don't know. I guess its, uh, just nice to do a little ass kicking for a change, that's all." Sam shifts. "Uh, you know what? I - I'm drunk. Sorry, just forget it."

"No, no, it's all right, it's, uh..." Dean trails off. He picks up another shot and holds it up. "I'll drink to that." They throw back the whiskey and Dean sighs. "Wow, you know, is it just me or are we actually drinking together?"

"We don't do it that often, huh?"

Dean humorlessly laughs. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, we should. You're a good guy, Dean."

"You are drunk," Dean mutters, taking a sip of beer.

Addison forces a smile when the waitress brings over their food. Sam picks up his burger. "No, but I mean it," Sam says. "You really are a good guy."

* * *

Addison looks around the bar and spots Sam sitting at the counter, talking to a woman. She scurries back over to the table. "Dean, that is not Sam," she hisses. "Something majorly weird is going on here."

Dean shakes his head. "Maybe he's decided to chill out for once."

"No. Something is going on with Sam. Maybe he's possessed or something. I don't know. But I do know that is not Sam."

Dean rolls his eyes. "PMS making you crazy now."

Addison shoots him an unamused look. Her look turns pointed and he watches as Sam walks towards the door with a blonde woman. Sam turns back to them. "We're gonna do it," he informs them.

"See," Addison argues. "That is not Sam. The - the boo yah, the bizatches. And this morning he was staring at my boobs this morning. Like right at them. Sam, our Sam, does not do that. Hell, he's acting more like you.” 

“Well, when you walk around in just a bra and jeans--”

“I’m being serious here, Dean,” Addison snaps. “I did the same thing last week and Sam didn’t even pay attention to my boobs while you openly stared. Sam doesn’t openly stare. He takes side glances. I’m telling you that is not Sam.”

“Ads—”

“Just think about it, Dean. Please.”

A thoughtful look passes over Dean's face. He rubs his face. Everything she had said did make sense. "Fuck."

* * *

The motel room is silent when the door opens and Sam enters. Dean and Addison were hiding in the shadows. They watch as Sam grabs Dean's gun off the chair and cocks it. He aims it at the bed, then turns and Dean, who had moved out of the shadows, punches him. He grabs Sam's coat, an angry look on his face. "You're not Sam," he coldly states. "Who the hell are you?"

"Owe," Sam replies.

After tying Not-Sam to a chair, Dean grabs the motel phone and checks his voice mail. Addison stands in front of Sam, arms crossed over her chest. Dean stares at Not-Sam as he listens to the voice mails. Dean hangs up the phone. "All right, pal, you either start talking or I start water boarding," Dean tells him.

"Oh my God. Please don't hurt me, please," Not-Sam begs. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Dean places a hand on hand on his shoulder. "Okay. Hey, pull it together, champ."

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die."

"Just tell us where Sam is," Addison says.

"In my friend's basement. His parents are out of town."

"Parents," Dean repeats. Not-Sam nods. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen," Addison repeats.

A force suddenly Dean and Addison across the room and they slam into the wall, knocking them both out. Addison blinks seeing a young brunette woman enter the room. "Nora," Not-Sam asks.

Nora's eye flash black and Addison tenses. The demon leans down. "Not at the moment." The demon walks behind Not-Sam and starts undoing the ropes. "Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo. Tell me, what is it you want? Anything."

"Anything?"

"Lay it on me," the demon replies, standing in front of him.

"I wanna be a witch. For real and really powerful."

"Good choice. I get it. No daddy, no MIT, no plan. You get to be big and strong and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You gotta meet the boss."

"The boss?"

"You know, your satanic majesty or whatever the kids are calling it these days."

"The devil?" The demons nods. "Uh...No, okay. Um...It's okay. I don't really wanna bother him."

"Oh, but he's gonna wanna meet you. Relax, it'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question and all you gotta do is say yes. And then you get your reward." Dean stands up and moves to slam Ruby's knife in the demon, but it turns and blocks him. Addison jumps up and slams her fist into the demon's face. The demon waves a hand and Addison slams into a wall before it turns it attention back to Dean.

Not-Sam starts an exorcism and then demon spins around. "What was that," the demon demands.

"Uh, nothing," Not-Sam replies.

"Were you trying to exorcise me, you little piece of shit?"

Dean stands up and picks up where Not-Sam left off. The two of them recite the exorcism. "Adios, bitch," Dean coldly says.

"Uh, it's audi nos," Not-Sam corrects.

A cloud of black smoke streams out of the body as Addison stands up. The hunters stare at the teenager inside Sam's body and he just awkwardly smiles at them.

* * *

The group was sitting in the basement of Gary's friend's house. A teenaged boy sat across from Sam while Gary-in-Sam did the reversal spell. A bright light flashes. Sam stands up and makes his way over to a mirror. "So we good," Dean asks, standing up.

"Yeah, we're good," Sam replies. "Oh man, it's nice to be back."

"Yeah, awesome," Gary says.

Dean nods and moves over to Gary. "So, Gary—"

"Yeah, I know." Gary turns to Sam. "My bad."

Dean blinks. "My bad? Kid, 'my bad' ain't gonna cut it. See, if you were of voting age, you'd be dead, because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. Are we clear?"

Gary nods. "Crystal."

"Good."

Addison clears her throat. "Okay, well, we should get you teenage dumbasses home. Before your parents call the cops."

* * *

The Impala parks in the driveway of Gary's house and the group climbs out. "Crap," Gary says, staring at his house.

"Gary," Sam sighs, causing Dean and Addison to look at him. "Take it from someone who knows. Chin up, man. Your life ain't that bad."

"Uh, you met my parents."

"Yeah, so what? It's your life. You don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit. In a healthy non-satanic way, of course." Gary huffs and stares at Nora. Sam awkwardly waves at her. "By the way, you know why Nora's into witchcraft?"

Gary frowns, confused. "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like Satan, you moron. She likes you."

"Really? You think?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm telling you, kid, I wish I had your life."

"You do?" Sam nods. "Thanks."

Sam motions to the house. "Get on out of here."

The trio watches as Gary and Nora enter his house. "That was a nice thing to say," Dean says.

"Totally lied," Sam confess and Addison snorts. "Kid's life sucked ass." Dean watches as Sam and Addison climb into the Impala before joining them. "All that apple pie, family crap? It's stressful. Trust me, we didn't miss a damn thing."

"Or we don't know what we're missing."

Dean starts the Impala with the radio blasting. "Oh, come on, man. Turn it down," Sam complains.

Dean sighs turns down the radio. "Welcome back, Kotter." Addison sighs as they drive down the street.


	13. The Song Remains the Same

Addison glances at Sam as they sit on a bed and watch Dean pace around the room. Dean had woken them both up, saying that they needed to meet up with Anna. But before they could leave, Castiel called. And now, they were trying to figure out what to do after the angel had told them the truth about Anna. “Really? Anna? I don’t believe it,” Dean says.

“It’s true,” Castiel replies, finishing drawing a symbol on the table.

“So she’s gone all Glenn Close, huh? That’s awesome.”

A confused looks appears on the angel’s face. “Who’s Glenn Close?”

“No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits.”

“So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan,” Sam asks.

“Sam, no,” Addison tells him.

Sam glances at her then turns back to Castiel. “Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?”

“No. She’s, uh, Glenn Close,” Castiel answers.

“I don’t get it. We’re looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam,” Dean comments. “Why poke the bear?”

“Anna will keep trying. She won’t give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first.” Castiel pours some oil into a bowl and chants. Fire shoots up from the bowl and the angel moves away, a worried look on his face. “I’ve found her.”

“Where is she?”

“Not where. When. It’s 1978.”

Sam frowns. “What? Why 1978? I wasn’t even born yet.”

“You won’t be if she kills your parents.”

“What?”

“Anna can’t get to you because of me. So, she’s going after them.”

“Take us back right now,” Dean demands.

“And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone.”

“They’re our parents,” Dean argues. “Cas, we’re going.”

Castiel sighs. “It’s not that easy.”

“What do you mean,” Addison questions.

“Time travel was difficult even with the powers of Heaven at my disposal.”

“And they’re cut off.”

“So, what, you’re like a Delorean without enough plutonium,” Dean asks.

“I don’t understand that reference. But I’m telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less. It’ll weaken me.”

Dean walks over to the angel. “They’re our mom and dad. If we can save them and not just from Anna. I mean if we can set things right. We have to try,” Dean tells them. Castiel shakes his head, resigned to the fact that there was no changing Dean’s mind.

* * *

Addison reluctantly places a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Time traveling. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. Castiel touches the boys’ foreheads and Addison tightens her grip. She stumbles back when Castiel collapses and she barely manages to catch him before he hits the ground. A horn blares and Addison looks up to see they’re on a sidewalk. “Ads!” She turns to see Sam and Dean running over towards them. 

Dean pulls Castiel up while Sam helps Addison. “Are you alright,” Dean asks Castiel.

“I’m fine. I’m much better than I expected,” Castiel answers. He coughs, spitting out blood. His body sags and Dean tightens his grip on the angel.

“Cas,” Sam asks. He holds up a hand in front of Castiel’s face. “He’s breathing. Sort of. What do we do?”

* * *

Addison puts the change into the pay phone and presses zero. Sam was looking through the phone book as they waited for Dean to come out of the motel that he was checking Castiel into. “Operator,” a voice greets.

“Uh, I need to place a call to London, England,” Addison replies, before giving the address.

Sam looks up at her. “Ads...”

Her grip on the phone tightens as it rings. “Hello,” an accented female voice greets. Laughter fills the background. “Patrick, stop!”

“Is this the American consulate,” Addison lies.

“No, sorry.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” Addison hangs up. She takes a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. “I’ve always wondered what her voice sounded like.” She grimaces. “And apparently they were in the middle of…something.”

“So I paid for Cas for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite,” Dean says, joining them by the pay phone. “I told the manager, ‘Do not disturb no matter what.’ You know what he said to me? ‘Yeah. Don’t sweat it. Want to buy some dope?’ Dope. We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft.”

“I’d pick Apple over Microsoft,” Addison says. “How’s Cas?”

“What do I look like -- Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman? He’ll wake up. He’s, you know, tough for a little nerdy dude with wings.”

“If he landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna,” Sam says. “Should buy us some time.”

“So, did you find ‘em?”

Sam tears a page of the phone book. “Yeah. Uh, the Winchesters. 485 Robintree.”

 “Let’s go pop in on the folks.”

* * *

485 Robintree was situated in the suburbs of Lawrence, Kansas. Dean stops the car that they had stolen and they climb out. Across the street the Impala was parked in front of a small modest two story house. Sam starts across the street, but Dean grabs his arm. “Wait, wait,” he says. 

“Dean, Anna could be here any second,” Sam argues.

“What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell ‘em?”

“Uh, the truth.”

“What, that their sons are back from the future to save them from an angel gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven’t even come out yet.”

“Well, then tell her demons are after ‘em. I mean, she thinks you’re a hunter, right?”

“Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died. She’s gonna love me. Just follow my lead.” 

Dean walks past him and towards the house. Sam turns to Addison and she shrugs. They join Dean on the porch as he rings the door bell. The door opens and a young blonde woman opens the door. “Hi, Mary.”

“You can’t be here,” Mary Winchester quickly replies.

“I’m sorry if this is a bad time.”

“You don’t understand. I’m not--” Mary cuts off when she notices Sam staring at her. “I don’t do that anymore. I have a normal life. You have to go.”

“I’m sorry, but this is important, okay?”

A throat clears and the door opens to reveal a younger John Winchester. “Sorry, sweetie,” Mary tells him. “They’re just—”

“Mary’s cousins,” Dean lies. “Yeah, we couldn’t stop through town without swinging by and saying ‘hey,’ now, could we?” Dean holds out a hand to John. “Dean.”

“You look familiar,” John replies, shaking Dean’s hand.

“Really? Yeah, you do too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love ‘em.”

“I’m John.” He holds his hand out to Sam, who just stares back.

Addison grabs John’s hand and shakes. “Hi. I’m Addison. That’s Sam.”

“Sam. Uh, Mary’s father was a Sam.”

“Uh, it’s a -- it’s a family name,” Dean explains.

“You okay, pal? You look a little spooked.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip,” Sam replies.

“Well, Sam, Dean, and Addison were just on their way out,” Mary says.

“What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary’s side. Please come on in for a beer,” John says.

“Twist my arm,” Dean replies, ignoring the glare that Mary sends him. The trio enter the living and sit on the couch while Mary and John sit across from them.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sam,” John asks.

“Oh. Yeah, yeah. Um, I’m just, um -- you are so beautiful,” Sam tells Mary, who was visibly uncomfortable with Sam’s staring.

“He means that in a -- a non weird, wholesome, family kind of way,” Dean covers.

“Yeah, right.”

“We haven’t seen Mary in -- in quite some time and -- see, she’s the spitting image of our mom. I mean it’s -- it’s--”

“Eerie,” Sam finishes.

“So, how are you guys related,” John questions.

“Distantly,” Addison lies.

“Oh. So you knew Mary’s parents?”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary’s dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us,” Dean says.

“Oh. That was tragic -- that heart attack.”

“Yes, it was.”

“So, uh, what are you guys doing in town anyway?"

“Uh, business, you know.”

“Oh, yeah? What line of work?”

“Plumbing.” “Scrap metal.”

Addison forces a smile at the answers the boys give. Mary stands up. “Oh, gosh,” she says. “It’s almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready.”

“Maybe they could stay,” John says, looking at his wife.

“I’m sure they have to leave.”

The phone suddenly rings and John stands up. “Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven’t met much of Mary’s side of the family.”

The moment John is out of the room, Mary turns to them. “You have to leave. Now.”

“Okay, just listen--” Dean begins.

“No, you listen. Last time I saw you, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you’re family? Whatever you want -- no. Leave me alone.”

“You and John are in danger,” Sam says.

“What are you talking about?”

“Something is coming for you,” Addison tells her.

“Demon?" 

“Not exactly,” Dean replies.

“Well, what, then?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain, okay? It’s -- it’s--”

“An angel,” Addison interrupts.

Mary laughs. “What? There’s no such thing.”

“I wish. But they’re twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks,” Dean explains.

“Why would an angel want to kill us?”

“It’s a long story and we’ll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you’ve got to trust us and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I’m lying to you.”

Mary sighs and looks away for a moment. “Okay. Where do we go?”

“Out of here. We got to move now.”

“Okay. But what do I tell John?”

“Just tell him...” Dean trails off and looks around. “John?” Dean walks out into the hallway while Sam and Addison awkwardly sit on the couch. He reenters the living room just as Mary enters and holds up a notepad.

* * *

They had managed to stop Anna from killing John by using an angel banishing sigil. And now they were crammed into the Impala, with John behind the wheel and Mary sitting in the front seat. “Monsters. Monsters,” John disbelievingly asks. 

“Yes,” Mary answers.

“Monsters are real.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how--”

“And you fight them? All of you?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies.

“How long?”

“All my life,” Mary tells him. “John, just try to understand--”

“She didn’t exactly have a choice,” Dean interrupts.

“Shut up, all of you,” John snaps. “Look, not another word or so help me, I will turn this car around!”

“Wow. Awkward family road trip,” Dean murmurs and Addison shoots him an annoyed look.

* * *

“Place has been in the family for years,” Mary explains as they enter an old house in the middle of nowhere. She flips on a light before motioning to a carpet. “Devil’s trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course. Um, there should be salt and holy way in the pantry, knives, guns.”

“All that stuff will do is piss it off,” Sam replies.

“So, what will kill it? Or slow it down at least?”

“Not a lot,” Addison says.

Mary scoffs. “Great.”

“She said not a lot, not nothing,” Dean says, entering the house with a duffle bag. “We packed.” He hands Mary a piece of paper. “If we put this up and she comes close, we beam her right off the starship.”

Sam pulls out one of the holy oil jars. “This is holy oil. It’s kind of like a -- like a devil’s trap for angels. Come on. I’ll show you how it works.”

Addison looks between Dean and John. She grabs a knife out of the duffle. “Right. I’ll just go...yeah.” She turns and quickly makes her way out of the room.

* * *

Addison sighs as she walks around the house and finds John finishing up a blood sigil. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head. “What,” John asks, turning away from the door.

“Nothing. You just...reminded me of someone. I’m pretty sure that he thought I was crap at the physical aspect of this job. He always insisted that I stay behind in the car, waiting. I thought he was an asshole for that. But looking back I think he was trying to protect my friend since he knew my friend cares a lot for me and I think he didn’t my friend to experience what he did,” Addison explains, leaning against the house and looking up at the stars. She goes to pull open the door, but stops seeing smeared blood. “I thought you painted a sigil on here.”

John frowns. “I did.”

“Shit.” Addison runs into the house with John on her heels. They find Mary and the boys in the living room. “The sigils are gone.”

“Gone as in...” Sam trials off.

“I drew one on the back door,” John explains. “We turned around. And when we looked again, it was a smudge.”

Dean checks the front door. “He’s right,” he says, moving back into the room.

Mary kneels down and touches the floor. “There’s no more holy oil.”

A high pitched noise rings through out the room. Windows and lights shatter. The noise stops and the door flies open. A flutter of wings and an African-American man in a suit appears. “Who the fuck are you,” Dean demands.

“I’m Uriel,” the man answers.

Dean steps back. “Oh, come on.”

“Go,” Sam orders. The group turns and sees Anna blocking the back door. Sam looks at Dean before going to attack Anna while Dean attacks Uriel. The brothers are flung into opposite walls. Addison stands by Mary as John dives for the angel knife Sam had dropped.

Anna tosses him out of a window. “John,” Mary screams. Sam makes a move for the knife. Anna rips a pipe out of the wall and stab Sam in the chest. Addison clenches her fist as Anna looks at her and Mary.

“I’m really sorry,” Anna tells Mary.

“Anna.”

The angel turns around to see John standing behind her. “Michael.”

Michael places a hand on Anna’s shoulder and she goes up in flames. Michael turns to Uriel and snaps his fingers causing the angel to disappear. “What did you do to John,” Mary demands.

“John is fine,” Michael tells her.

“Who -- what are you?”

Michael reaches out and touches Mary’s forehead causing the woman to fall to the ground, unconscious. Addison moves backwards when Michael turns his attention to her. He stares at her for a moment, then touches her forehead.

* * *

Addison takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as she sits on the floor of the motel bathroom. Getting the cliffnotes version of what Michael had told Dean had left them all slightly depressed. A flutter of wings has Addison scrambling up and out of the bathroom. Castiel was standing in the middle of the room, with Sam holding him up.

“You son of a bitch. You made it,” Dean says.

“I...I did,” Castiel replies. “I’m very surprised.”

Castiel collapses and the boys catch him before he can hit the ground. “Bed,” Dean asks.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They lay on him on the closet bed. “I need a drink,” Addison comments.

Sam nods. “Yeah.”

Silence settles over the room as Dean pours three glasses of whiskey. He hands glass to Sam and Addison before picking up his own. “Well...this is it,” he says.

“What is,” Addison asks.

“Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, Miss Yale, and Mr. Comatose over there. It’s awesome.”

“It’s not funny,” Sam replies.

“I’m not laughing.”

Sam sighs. “They all say we’ll say yes.”

“I know. It’s getting annoying.”

“What if they’re right?”

“They’re not.”

“I mean, why -- why would we, either of us? But...I’ve been weak before.”

“Sam.”

“Michael got Dad to say yes.”

“That was different. Anna was about to kill Mom.”

“And if you could save Mom or...” Sam trails off, glancing at Addison. “What would you say?”


	14. My Bloody Valentine

 

“You were the one who found the bodies,” Addison asks as she and Sam sit across from the young woman who had found the remains of her roommate and the roommate’s date. The headline of ‘Young Couple Dies After Eating Each Other’ had easily caught the trio’s attention.

“There was blood everywhere...and...other stuff,” the woman answers. “I think Alice was already dead.” 

“But Russell wasn’t,” Sam asks.

“I think he was, mostly, except...he was still sort of...chewing a little.”

Addison scrunches her noise in disgust. “Oh." 

“How do two people even do that -- eat each other to death?”

“That’s a really good question,” Sam responds. “Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?”

“How do you mean?” 

“Well, did she seem unusually hostile or aggressive,” Addison asks. 

“No way. Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I’m talking, like, a nice girl -- like she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean.”

“She was a virgin,” Sam questions.

“No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it. I mean, you know, didn’t do it. It was her first date in months. She was so excited.” 

“Apparently, she was very excited,” Addison remarks.

* * *

After stopping to pick up some food on their way back to the motel room, Sam and Addison enter to find Dean sitting at the table with Addison’s MacBook. “How’d it go,” he asks them. 

“No EMF, no sulfur,” Addison answers, falling onto the nearest bed. “So, that’s a no on ghost possession and demon possession.” 

“Damn. That’s where I was putting my money.” Dean rubs his face. “Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner’s -- you didn’t see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating and they just...kept going. I mean, their stomachs were full. Like -- like Thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about codependent.”

“Well, I mean, we got out feelers out,” Sam tells him, sitting down across from him. “Not much more we can do tonight. All right. I’m gonna go get a room for the night.”

“Sorry?"

“You guys go ahead. Unleash the kraken. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Dean frowns. “Where am I going?”

“Dean, it’s Valentine’s day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it—”

“Unattached drifter Christmas,” Addison mutters, entering the bathroom.

Sam turns to his older brother. Dean shakes his head. “Oh yeah. Well…be that as it may...I don’t know. Guess I’m not feeling it this year.”

“So, you’re not into bars full of lonely women,” Sam incredulously asks. 

“Nah, I guess not.” Dean notices the look on Sam’s face. “What?”

“That’s when a dog doesn’t eat -- that’s when you know something’s really wrong.”

“Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing’s wrong. We gonna work or what?”

* * *

Addison raises an eyebrow when Sam sniffs the air in the hospital hallway. She looks around the hallways while Dean stares at him. “You okay,” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam replies as they enter the morgue. 

“Agent Marley,” an older man greets. “You just can’t stay away.” 

“Heard you tagged another double suicide,” Dean replies. 

“Well, I just finished closing them up.”

“Dr. Corman, these are my partners, Special Agents Cliff and Cooper.” 

“Agents Cliff and Cooper,” Dr. Corman repeats, pulling on a coat. “I’ve finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples.”

“Great,” Sam replies. “You mind if we take a look at the bodies?” 

“Not at all. But like I said -- their good and plenties are already tupperwared.” 

“Lovely,” Addison says. 

“Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please, refrigerate after opening,” Dr. Corman tells them before leaving the morgue. 

The trio get to work on pulling out the containers from the storage area. Dean picks up one of the hearts and holds it out to Addison. “Hey. Be my Valentine?”

Addison raises an eyebrow. “Whoa, whoa,” Sam says, causing them to turn. He takes the heart from Dean. “These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out.” He turns the heart to reveal a symbol  branded into the heart. “It looks like some kind of letter. Oh no.”

“What,” Dean and Addison ask.

“I think it’s Enochian.”

“You mean like angel scratches? So you think it’s like the tagging on our ribs,” Dean asks. 

“Dean, I don’t know.”

Sam and Addison look at Dean with knowing looks. “Ah, hell,” he mutters, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. “Cas, it’s Dean. Yeah, room 31-C, basement level...St. James Medical Center.” 

A flutter of wings signals the angel’s arrival. “I’m there now,” Castiel says, still on the phone. 

“Yeah, I get that.” 

“I’m gonna hang up now.”

“Right.” 

Addison and Sam exchange a look as they both hang up their phones. Sam clears his throat. “So, I think that these are Enochian.” 

Castiel walks over and picks up one of the hearts. “You’re right, Sam. These are angelic marks. I imagine you’ll find similar marks on the other couples’ hearts as well--”

“So, what do they mean,” Addison interrupts.

“It’s a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate.” 

“Okay, but who put them there,” Dean questions. 

“Well, your people call them ‘cupid.’” 

Sam stares. “A what?”

“What human myth has mistaken for ‘Cupid’ is actually a lower order of angel. Technically, it’s a cherub, third class.” 

“Cherub,” Dean repeats. 

“Yes, they’re all over the world. There are dozens of them.” 

“You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?”

“They’re not incontinent.” 

Addison shakes her head. “You’re saying that--” 

“What I’m saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him -- before he kills again.” 

Addison nods. “Of course.”

* * *

Addison frowns as she looks around the restaurant. Cheap decorations were hanging around while couples were dining together. The four of them were sitting in a booth. The waitress brings over their food, with the usual burger and fries for Dean and a salad for Sam while Addison got a piece of chocolate cake. “So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place,” Dean questions.

“This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It’s exactly the kind of -- of garden the Cupid will come to -- to pollinate,” Castiel explains, while watching Dean pour ketchup on his burger.

Sam frowns when Dean sets his burger down. “Wait a minute. You’re not hungry?”

“No. What? I’m not hungry,” Dean answers, ignoring Addison stealing one of his fries. 

“Then you’re not gonna finish that,” Castiel asks. Dean pushes the plate away and the angel grabs the burger. He motions to across the room. “He’s here.”

“Where? I don’t see anything,” Sam replies. 

“There.”

“You mean the same side of the booth couple over there,” Dean asks. He looks down when he feels a hand on his thigh and that Addison was still eating his fries. 

“Meet me in the back,” Castiel tells them, then disappears. 

The trio slides out of the booth and quickly make their way into the storage area of the restaurant only to find Castiel by himself. “Cas, where is he,” Sam asks.

“I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana,” Castiel chants. “Manifest yourself.”

Nothing happens. “Where is he,” Addison replies. 

Dean’s eyes go wide when a pair of arms wraps around him and squeezes. “Here I am! Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Hello, you!” 

They watch as a slightly over weight naked man walks over to Castiel and hugs him. “That’s Cupid,” Addison asks. 

“Yes.”

Cupid releases Castiel and turns to Sam and Addison. “And look at you two, huh?” Sam shakes his head and tries to dodge Cupid but is pulled into a hug. “Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” 

“Is this a fight? Are we in a fight,” Dean asks watching the naked man embrace Addison.

“This is their handshake,” Castiel explains.

“I don’t like it.” 

“No one likes it.”

Cupid lets go of Addison and she brushes invisible lent of her blazer. “What can I do for you,” Cupid asks, turning to Castiel.

“Why are you doing this,” Castiel demands. 

“Doing what?” 

“Your targets -- the ones you’ve marked -- they’re slaughtering each other.” 

Cupid’s eyes go wide. “What? They are?”

“Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay,” Dean snaps. “We know you been flitting around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!” 

“What we don’t know is why,” Castiel finishes. 

“You think that I -- Well, uh, I don’t know what to say,” Cupid tearfully replies. He turns his back to them and sobs.

“Should...should somebody maybe...go talk to him,” Sam asks. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Dean agrees. He turns to Addison, who stares at him. Dean clears his throat and turns to Castiel. “Give ‘em hell, Cas.”

The angel looks between the three hunters, then reluctantly makes his way over to Cupid. Castiel awkwardly pats his shoulder. “Um...look. We didn’t mean to, um, hurt your feelings.”

Cupid turns around and hugs Castiel. Addison bites her lip to keep from laughing at the annoyed look on Castiel’s face. “Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that’s wrong, I don’t want to be right.” Cupid cries.

“Yes, yes. Of course. I, uh...I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that -- that’s nothing to do with me. I -- I was following my orders. Please, brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you’ll see.” 

Castiel closes his eyes and nods. “He’s telling the truth.” 

“Jiminy Christmas. Thank you.” 

“Wait, wait, you said -- you said you were just following orders,” Dean asks. Cupid enthusiastically nods. “Whose orders?”

“Whose?” Cupid laughs. “Heaven, silly. Heaven.”

“Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?” 

“Oh, mostly they don’t. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destines. Oh, like yours.”

Sam frowns. “What?”

“Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester -- very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement.”

“Are you saying that you fixed up our parents,” Dean angrily questions.

“Well, not me, but...yeah. Well, it wasn’t easy, either. Oh, they couldn’t stand each other at first. But when we were done with them -- Perfect couple.”

“Perfect?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re dead!” 

“I’m sorry, but...the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be. A match made in Heaven!” 

Dean slams his fist into Cupid’s face. “Son of bitch,” he shouts and Cupid disappears. “Where is he? Where’d he go!”

“I believe you upset him,” Castiel answers. 

“Upset him!”

“Dean. Enough,” Sam says.

Dean glares. “What?”

“You just punched a cupid,” Sam argues.

“I punched a dick!”

“Um, are we gonna talk about what’s been up with you lately or not?”

“Or not.”

They watch as Dean storms out of the storage area. Addison sighs and turns to Sam. “I’ll talk to him,” she softly says. “And don’t give me that look. I’ve noticed that Dean hasn’t been himself for a while. I just choose not to push since it doesn’t help.”

* * *

Addison sits down at the table across from Dean. Sam was talking to Dr. Corman, who had called about another unusual death. “Yeah, well, we just went through the police blotter and counting him, that’s eight suicides since Wednesday and nineteen ODs. That’s way out of the season batting average,” Dean says into his phone. “Yeah, all right. We’ll see you in ten.” Dean snaps his phone shut. “Twinkie binge wasn’t touched by Cupid.” 

Addison nods. “That puts us back at square one. Lovely.” She shifts in the seat. “So, um, how are -- are you feeling okay?” 

Dean shoots her an annoyed look. “Addison.” 

She throws up her hands. “We’re worried about you, Dean. You can’t keep it all bottled in because eventually that bottle will overflow. If don’t want to talk to me or Sam then at least talk to Cas or Bobby. Please.” 

Silence settles over the two of them as they each settle into their own tasks. They both look up when Sam rushes in, out of breath, and carrying a briefcase. He sets the briefcase on the table and explains a demon attacking him. “What the fuck does a demon got to do with this, anyway,” Dean asks. 

“Believe me, I got no idea,” Sam answers. 

Addison places a concern hand on his arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be all right.”

Dean nods. “Let’s crack her open. What’s the worst that could happen, right,” Dean opens the briefcase and a bright light glows from within. He slams it shut and the trio stares in confusion. “What the hell was that?”

“It’s a human soul.” They turn and see Castiel standing there, eating a burger. “It’s starting to make sense.” 

“What’s starting to make sense,” Addison asks.

“And when did you start eating,” Dean asks.

“Exactly. My hunger -- it’s a clue, actually,” Castiel tells them.

“For what,” the trio asks

“This town is not suffering from some love gone wrong effect. It’s suffering from hunger. Starvation, to be exact -- specifically famine.”

“Famine? As -- as in the horseman,” Sam questions.

Dean scoffs. “Great. Th-that’s fucking great.”

“I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food.” 

“Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something -- sex, attention, drugs, love...” 

“That explains the couples Cupid touched,” Addison comments. 

“Right. The cherub made them crave love and then Famine came and made them rabid for it.” 

“Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle,” Dean questions.

“It’s my vessel -- Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine’s effect.” 

“So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?” 

“And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman’s hunger, for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air,” Castiel recites. “Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims.” 

“So, a soul was in the briefcase,” Addison asks. 

“Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he’ll be ready.” 

“Ready for what,” Sam questions. 

“To march across the land.”

* * *

“Famine,” Dean repeats, while pacing the motel room. Sam had ducked into the bathroom to change while they were dealing with the reality of the situation.

“Yes,” Castiel replies, his mouth full of burger.

“The entire town is gonna eat, drink, and fuck itself to death,” Addison asks, wiping her hands on her jeans.

“We should stop it.”

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. How,” Dean snaps.

“How did you stop the last horseman you met?”

“War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody was that affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine’s got a class ring too?” 

“I know he does.” 

“Well, okay. Let’s track him down and get to chopping.” 

“Yeah,” Castiel sadly agrees, staring at the empty bag in his hands.

“What are you, the hamburglar?”

“I’ve developed a taste for ground beef.” 

“Well, have you even tried to stop it?”

“I’m an angel. I can stop anytime I want.”

Dean shakes his head. “Whatever. Sam, let’s roll.”

Sam steps out of the bathroom. “Dean...I, um, I can’t. I can’t go.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I think it got to me, Dean. I think I’m hungry for it...” 

“Hungry for what?” 

“You know.” 

“Demon blood,” Dean questions. Sam hangs his head, silently answers. “You got to be kidding me.” Dean turns to Castiel. “You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here.”

“It won’t work,” Castiel argues. “He’s already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him." 

“Well, then, what do we do?” 

“You guys go cut that bastard’s finger off,” Sam answers. 

“You heard him.”

“But, Dean, before you guys go, you better...you better lock me down but good.”

* * *

Dean looks down when a hand grabs his and intertwines their fingers. He looks back at Addison, but she steadfastly ignores him. But he notices the blush creeping up her neck as they enter the morgue. “Hey, Marty,” Dean greets the morgue attendant. “Is Dr. Corman around?”

“You haven’t heard,” Marty replies.

“Heard what,” Addison asks. 

“Guy’s been dry for the last twenty years, but this morning, he left work, went home and drank himself to death.”

“It’s Famine,” Castiel states.

Marty frowns. “Pardon?”

“Would you give us a minute, please,” Dean asks. Marty nods and leaves. “Shit! I really kind of the liked this guy.”

“They haven’t harvested his soul yet,” Castiel points out. 

“Well, if we want to play ‘follow the soul’ to get to Famine, out best shot starts with the doc, here,” Dean reasons.

* * *

Dean shifts, trying to get comfortable since Addison was pressed up against him. Her head was on his shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his waist. “Shut up,” Addison murmurs, nuzzling his jaw. “I can’t help it.”

Castiel appears on the other side of Addison with another bag of burgers. “Are you serious,” Dean questions. 

“These make me...very happy,” Castiel responds.

“How many have you had,” Addison asks.

“I lost count. It’s in the low hundred. What I don’t understand is...where is your hunger, Dean?” 

“Good question,” Addison agrees while Dean shoots the angel a confused look.

“Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected.”

“Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight,” Dean argues.

“So, you’re saying you’re just well adjusted?”

“God, no. I’m just well fed.” Dean notices a couple of people walk towards the diner they were scouting. “Look there. Demons. You want to go over the plan again?” Castiel remains silent. “Hey, happy meal. The plan?” 

“I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot.”

Castiel disappears without another word. “Well, that sounds foolproof,” Dean says. 

Addison sighs. “I love you.”

Dean tenses. He shifts once more and looks out the window. “This is taking too long.” He climbs out of the Impala and Addison is right on his heels. They burst into the diner and find Castiel kneeling in front of pan of raw meat. The hunters are tackled by demons. Two of them grab Dean’s arms and drag him towards an elderly man in a wheelchair. Two more demons hold Addison back as she struggles to make her way towards Dean.

“The other Mr. Winchester,” Famine greets.

Dean motions to Castiel. “What did you do to him?”

“You sicced your dog on me. I just threw him a steak.”

“So, this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?”

“Doesn’t take much -- hardly a push. Oh, America -- all you can eat, all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you’re all still starving because hunger doesn’t just come from the body, it also comes from the soul.”

“It’s funny, it doesn’t seem to be coming from mine.” 

“Yes, I noticed that. Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?”

“Well, I like to think it’s because of my strength of character.”

“I disagree.” Famine wheels closer and lightly touches Dean’s chest. “Yes. I see. That’s one deep, dark nothing you got there, Dean. Can’t fill it, can you? Not with food or drink. Not even with sex.” 

“Oh, you’re so full of shit.”

“Oh, you can smirk and joke and lie to your brother and friends, lie to yourself, but not to me! I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can’t win and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just...keep going through the motions. You’re not hungry, Dean, because inside, you’re already dead.”

“Let him go.”

Dean and Famine turn to see Sam standing there. Blood stained the lower half of his face. “Sam...” Famine greets. 

“Sammy, no,” Dean shouts.

Demons start towards Sam but Famine waves them off. “Stop! No one lays a finger on this sweet little boy,” Famine tells them. “Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you.”

“You sent,” Sam disbelievingly repeats.

“Don’t worry. You’re not like everyone else. You’ll never die from drinking too much. You’re the exception that proves the rule. Just the way Satan wanted you. So cut their throats. Have at them!”

“Sammy, no,” Dean yells.

“Please, be my guest.” 

Sam closes his eyes and holds up his hand. Black smoke flies out of all the demons mouths and hovers over the floor. Sam lowers his hand and opens his eyes. “No.” 

“Well...Fine. If you don’t want them, then I’ll have them all,” Famine replies. He sucks in all of the black smoke and Sam moves forward, hand outstretch. “I’m a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn’t work on me.”

“You’re right. But it will work on them.”

Famine screams as Sam kills the demons inside of him. An orange light flashes within him and Famine slumps over. Dean, Castiel, and Addison look at Sam, shocked.

* * *

Addison closes her eyes as she listens to Sam scream from inside the panic room. Dean was out, getting some air. Bobby was upstairs, doing research for another hunter. And Castiel was standing by the door. She rubs her arms, trying to fid some kind of comfort. “Is -- is...do you think Dean’ll be okay,” she softly asks and Castiel looks at her. “I mean, that stuff Famine said about him...”

The angel avoids her gaze. “I don’t know.”

Addison nods and blinks back the tears as she stands. “Right. Uh, I’m just gonna see how Bobby’s doing.”

She starts up the stairs. “Addison,” Castiel calls and she looks at him. “I’m sorry.” Addison nods and makes her way up the stairs. She wipes her face and takes a deep, shuddering breath.


	15. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

Addison buttons her blazer as she follows Dean and Sam into the diner. They were all worried about Bobby since the older hunter hadn’t been picking up the phone for the past few days. “Bobby, listen, when you get this message call! Okay,” Sam says, then hangs up his cell.

“Still not home,” Addison asks, smiling up at him.

“How far could he get in that chair,” Dean wonders aloud.

Addison shrugs. “Depends on how much arm strength he has I guess.”

“So, what do we do,” Sam asks, looking between them.

“Well, guess we just do it ourselves,” Dean answers, searching the diner. They find a middle aged man sitting a few booths away from the door and walk over to him. “Mr. Wells, I’m Agent Dorfman. These are my partners Neidermeyer and Harkness.”

Addison lightly smiles as they sit down across from him. “Mr. Wells, we heard about what you saw. And we wanted to know what you saw in your own words.”

“Call me Digger.”

“Digger,” Dean repeats. “Who gave you that name?”

“I did.”

Dean stares. “You gave yourself your own nickname? You can’t do that.”

Digger glares at him. “Who died and made you queen?”

Sam clears his throat. “Okay. Uh, why don’t you tell us what you saw?”

“I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton’s trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, Clay walked out and Benny’s dead.”

Addison pulls out a photo of Clay Thompson. “And this was the man that you saw?”

Digger nods. “Well, he was all covered with mud, but yeah. That’s Clay.”

“And you are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago,” Sam questions.

“Yep.”

“And you’re positive that it was this guy,” Dean asks.

Digger glares. “You calling me a liar?”

“Of course not,” Addison replies. “Can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson would want to kill Benny Sutton?”

“Hell, yeah. Well, five years ago, Benny’s the one that killed Clay in the first place.”

“Is that a fact,” Dean questions.

“Well, yeah. A so called hunting accident. Now, if you ask me, Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback.”

“Go on.”

“Heads up. Fargo,” Digger calls out.

Addison tenses when a brunette woman wearing a sheriff’s uniform walks over to them. “Digger,” the sheriff greets.

“Sheriff.”

The sheriff turns to the trio. “Gentlemen. Ma’am. I’m Sheriff Jodie Mills. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.”

“Agents Dorfman, Neidermeyer, and Harkness,” Dean informs as the trio pulls out their fake badges. “FBI.”

“Welcome to Sioux Falls, agents. Can I ask you what you’re doing with Digger here?”

“They’re doing their job,” Digger answers. “They believe me, Sheriff.”

A incredulous look appears on Sheriff Mills’ face. “The FBI believe a dead man committed a murder?”

“Look, we’re just asking a few questions, Sheriff. That’s all,” Sam explains.

“Of course, if a dead man didn’t commit the murder, then, uh, who did,” Dean asks.

“What’d you say your jurisdiction here was again,” Sheriff Mills questions.

“Our jurisdiction is where the United States government sends us.”

“Oh, yeah. How ‘bout me and your supervisor have a little chat about that?”

“No problem,” Addison replies, handing over a fake business card.

Sheriff Mills pulls out her cell phone and dials the number. “Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jodie Mills…Bobby?” The trio tenses. “Is this Bobby Singer?” Sheriff Mills turns to them. “Bull crap.” She snaps her phone shut. “FBI, huh?”

Addison nervously laughs. “So, you, um, you know Bobby Singer?”

“That is a — a fun coincidence,” Dean comments. He winces when Addison presses her heel into his foot.

“Here’s what I know about Bobby Singer. He’s a menace around here, ass full of drunk and disorderly’s and mail fraud. You understanding me,” Sheriff Mills coldly tells them.

Dean forces a smile. “I think we all can agree that you’ve made yourself clear, yes.”

“So, whatever the four of you are planning, it ends here. Now. Ten-four on that, agents?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“You know how many times we called,” Dean says as the trio enters Bobby’s house. After a quick change in the gas station, they had made their way to the older hunter’s home. Addison frowns, looking around. It seemed neater. “Where have you been?"

“Playing murderball,” Bobby snaps.

Dean frowns. “What’s that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean?”

Bobby glares at him. “What are you, my mother? Bite me!”

“Bobby, seriously,” Sam replies.

“I’ve been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil.”

“Have you found anything,” Addison asks, moving over to his desk. One of the open books was written in Gaelic.

“What do you think,” Bobby grumbles. He rolls over and snaps the book shut that Addison was examining.

Addison raises an eyebrow. “Bobby, there’s a case within rolling distance of your house.”

Bobby shoots her an unamused look. “What, the — the Benny Sutton thing? That’s what this is about?”

“You knew about this,” Dean asks.

“Hell, yes. I checked into it already. There’s nothing here.”

“Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder,” Sam argues.

“What witness? Digger Wells?”

“Yeah. So,” Dean replies.

“So, he’s a drunk.”

“Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens,” Sam points out.

“Except in February in South Dakota in a storm season. Guys, I thought it was something too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar.”

“Then who killed that guy,” Addison questions.

“Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade-A son of a bitch. There’s a list of the living a year long wouldn’t mind putting a cap in his ass.”

“So, you’re telling us…nothing,” Dean replies.

“Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one.  


“All right.”

* * *

After checking out the cemetery and finding a freshly dug up grave with an empty casket in it, the trio finds themselves breaking into Clay Thompson’s house. A baseball bat swings at Dean and he shoves the attacker on the ground. “Don’t shoot me! Please! There’s money in the safe!”

Their flashlights land on the man and they find that he’s Clay Thompson. “We don’t want your money,” Dean tells him.

“What do you want? Anything. Please…”

“Clay Thompson,” Addison asks.

Clay looks up at her. “Who are you?”

Addison flashes her FBI badge. “FBI.”

“FBI? Oh my God. This is about Benny.”

“What — what about Benny,” Dean asks.

“He killed me! He shot me in the back! I’m supposed to let him get away with that?”

“Hold up. Are — are you confessing?”

“Please. I’ll go with you. Just…just don’t wake my kids.”

Sam frowns. “You’ll go with us where?”

Clay looks between them. “Jail.”

Dean nods. “Let me get this straight. You’re Clay Thompson and you died five years ago?”

“Yes.”

“And three days ago you climbed out of your grave and you killed Benny Sutton?”

“Yes.”

“So you are, in fact, a dead guy.”

“I guess. I — I don’t know what I am.”

“Clay?” They turn to see a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs. “I called 911.”

“It’s okay, honey. These folks are the FBI. They’re here about Benny.”

“Why don’t you come with us, Mr. Thompson? I think that’d be best,” Dean says and they usher Clay out of the house.

“Dean,” Sam hisses.

“He’s a monster.”

“He’s a soccer dad.”

“What do you want to do with him?”

“Shit,” Addison mutters when Sheriff Mills and another officer meet them halfway.

“Freeze,” Sheriff Mills orders. “Drop your guns!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean replies as they set their guns on the ground. “Remember the guy you said that was dead and couldn’t possibly commit murder? There he is.”

Sheriff Mills stares. “And?”

“And? And you’re welcome — for catching the undead killer zombie.”

“Whatever he is or isn’t that don’t give you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street.”

“Shoot me,” Clay exclaims, looking between the trio.

“You’re free to go, Mr. Thompson.”

“Free to go,” Dean shouts in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you were gonna kill me,” Clay argues.

Dean glares. “You’re a zombie!”

“I”m a taxpayer!”

* * *

Dean shoots Sam a smirk as he watches Addison pace around the jail cell that Sheriff Mills had shoved them in. “How about you sit down, Yogi,” he says.

“Bite me, Boo Boo,” Addison snaps.

“So, what? Sheriffs on the take?”

Addison scoffs. “Yeah, Dean, the zombies are bribing her. They all just marched into the Sheriff’s office and said ‘Here, have some money. Don’t make us dead again.’” She turns around and throws her hands up seeing Bobby and Sheriff Mills talking. “Oh, apparently, Bobby’s BFFs with the Sheriff.”

Sheriff Mills walks over and opens the cell door. “You’re free to go.”

“Finally,” Addison mutters, making her way out of the cell. The boys exchange a look and quickly make their way out of the cell. 

Sam grabs Bobby’s chair and wheels him out of the station. “Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you,” he says move towards Bobby’s van.

“She did till five days ago,” Bobby replies.

“What happened five days ago,” Dean questions.

“The dead started rising all over town.”

“And you knew about this,” Addison asks.

“Yep.”

Dean shoots Addison a look and she shrugs. He turns to Bobby. “I think what Ads meant to say is, you lied to us?”

Bobby sighs. “Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn’t. Not for you.”

“There are zombies here.”

“There are zombies…and then there are zombies. Come with me.”

* * *

“You want to tell us what the hell…” Dean trails off when a blonde woman wearing an apron walks into the den of Bobby’s house. The trio exchanges a confused look. The woman held a plate with a piece of pie on it.

“Oh, hey. I didn’t realize you were bringing company,” the woman tells Bobby with a smile.

“It’s four a.m., babe. You didn’t need to cook,” Bobby replies.

“Oh, please! I’ll get some more plates.”

The trio watches as the woman walks out of the living room. “Who was that,” Dean asks.

“Karen. My wife,” Bobby answers.

“Your new wife?”

“My dead wife,” Bobby corrects as they move into the newly cleared out dining room. Dean and Sam sit down across from each other while Addison sits next to Dean and Bobby moves to the head of the table. Dean lights up when Karen brings in a freshly baked apple pie. “Babe, this is Dean, Sam, and Addison.” Karen smiles as she cuts them each a piece of pie.

Dean grins as he digs into a piece of pie. “This is incredible, Mrs. Singer.”

Karen smiles. “Thank you, Dean.”

Sam shoots Dean a look and Dean frowns. “What? It is,” Dean replies.

“It’s great, Karen. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute,” Bobby says and Karen smiles before leaving the dining room.

“Are you crazy? What the hell?”

“Dean, I can explain.”

“Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?”

“First of all, that’s my wife, so watch it.”

“Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife,” Sam tells him.

“And how do you know that?”

“Are you serious?”

“You think I’m an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I’m not gonna test her every way I ever learned?”

“So, what is it? Zombies? Revenant,” Dean asks.

“Hell if I can tell. She’s got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water…”

“Bobby, she climbed out of her coffin,” Addison softly says.

“No, she didn’t. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she’s back,” Bobby tells them.

“That’s impossible,” Sam comments.

“Tell me about it.”

“Did you bury her ashes,” Addison questions.

“Yeah.”

“Where,” Dean asks.

“In the cemetery. That’s where they all rose from.”

“How many?”

“Fifteen, twenty, I made a list.” Bobby pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Sam. “Uh, there’s Karen, Clay, Sheriff Mills — her little boy came back.”

“And there were no signs? No omens,” Sam questions.

“Well, there were the lightning storms.”

“That’s what we said,” Dean says. “What else?”

Bobby sighs. “‘And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe, and I saw since he had risen, they, too, shall rise, and from him and through him.’”

“So, what, Death is behind this?”

Sam frowns. “Death, Death? Like ‘Grim Reaper’ death?”

“Yeah.”

Dean scoffs. “Awesome. Another horseman. Must be Thursday.”

“Why would Death raise fifteen people in Sioux Falls,” Addison questions.

Bobby shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You know, if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are…it’s not good. You know what we have to do here,” Dean says.

“She doesn’t remember anything, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Being possessed, me killing her…her coming back.”

“Bobby…”

“No, no, don’t ‘Bobby’ me. Just…just listen, okay? She hums when she cooks. She always…used to hum when she cooked. Tone deaf as all hell, but…And I never thought I would hear it again. Look, just read Revelation. The dead rise during the apocalypse. There’s nothing in there that says that’s bad! Hell, maybe it’s the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess.”

“And what would you do if you were us.”

“I know what I’d do. And I know what you think you got to do. But…I’m begging you. Please. Please. Leave her be.”

* * *

Dean shakes his head as he leans against the Impala. He was parked outside of Bobby’s house, just in case something happened. Addison was stretched inside and he could hear her snoring through the open window. Sam was off researching what was going on in Sioux Falls, trying to find something else. A throat clears and he jumps. Karen was standing next to him. “Oops. Did I scare you,” Karen asks.

“No. No. No. There’s….nothing scary about you at all,” Dean replies.

“Feel like some lunch?”

“Uh, I’m good. Thanks.”

“Come on, there’s more pie.”

“I don’t think that Bobby wants me inside.”

Karen smiles. “Guess it’ll have to be our secret, then, huh? Come on.” She glances into the Impala. “Do you want to wake her?”

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, she’ll be fine.” He follows Karen into the house and he takes in the pies sitting around the kitchen. Karen cuts him a piece and hands it to him. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies. Did you bake all these?”

“I don’t know what it is. Since I got back, I can’t stop baking.”

“Yeah, when do you have time to sleep?”

“I don’t. Must be the excitement.”

“Or being dead.”

Karen looks at him. “I know you don’t trust me.”

Dean tenses. “Why would you say that?”

“Come on, Dean. That’s why you and Addison are here, isn’t it? Keeping an eye on me? I know who you are. Just like I know Bobby’s not the same mild mannered scrap dealer I married. You hunt things. I — I’m a thing. I get it.”

“So then you know that we would never let anything happen to Bobby. That he’s like a father to us.”

“I understand. And he’s lucky to have you looking out for him, Dean. But you’re not the only one.”

“Is that so?”

“I remember everything, you know. When I died. That demon taking over my body…and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to…well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him.”

“So why don’t you just tell him you remember?”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say you’ve never been in love. He’s my husband. My job is to bring him peace…not pain.” Dean turns his attention back to the pie, but he couldn’t stop his mind from drifting.

* * *

“Keep your damn voices down,” Bobby orders. Dean, Sam, and Addison had woken the older hunter after Sam had told them what he had found. “Karen’s upstairs.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. We’re a little tense right now. Who’s old lady Jones,” Dean asks.

“The first one to come up.”

“First one to go bad,” Sam says.

“Ah, she was always a nutty broad.”

“Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband’s stomach? Was that the level of nutty she was in life,” Dean questions.

“No.”

Dean runs a hand over his face. “Look, Bobby, I feel for you. But you have got to acknowledge that you’re not exactly seeing this straight!”

“Bobby, whether you admit it or not, these things are turning. We have to stop them — all of them,” Sam tells him.

Bobby pulls out his revolver and sets it on his lap. “Time to go.”

“Wait, what,” Addison asks.

“You heard me. Off my property.”

“Or what? You’ll shoot,” Sam disbelievingly asks.

“If Karen turns, I will handle it my way.”

“This is dangerous,” Dean tells him.

Bobby cocks his gun. “I’m not telling you twice.”

* * *

Addison sighs as she leans back in the backseat. “I don’t know,” Dean says, shaking his head. “He’s crazy.”

“It’s his wife, Dean,” Sam reminds.

“So he goes ‘Full Metal Jacket’ on us? We’re his family, Sam.”

“Look, man. Bigger fish, okay? I mean, we got a bunch of zombies about to turn this town into a giant chew toy.”

“Yeah and he’s alone in the house making pie with one of ‘em!”

“So, what do you want to do,” Addison questions.

“I’m gonna have to go back there and — and — and kill her. That’s the only thing I can think of.”

“And if Bobby sees you, you’re a dead man.”

“Well, then, I guess I won’t let him see me, Ads.”

“Okay. I’ll head to town rescue everyone — should be easy,” Sam says.

“Sounds like.”

“I’m gonna need some help.”

“What about the sheriff,” Addison asks.

“Uh, last time I checked, the sheriff was pretty pro-zombie.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to convince her,” Dean says.

“How?”

“I don’t know. You’re just gonna.”

* * *

Dean and Addison had arrived back at Bobby’s house just in time to hear a gunshot ring out and find the older hunter with a heartbroken look. Dean and Addison quickly gather up as many weapons as they can before Dean wheels the older hunter out of the house. “You know, Bobby, if you want to sit this one out…”

Bobby shoots him an unamused look as they reach his van. “Let’s just get going.”

A noise causes the three hunters to turn and tighten their grips on the shotguns they were holding. Dean nods to Addison and they split up to investigate. Not finding anything, Addison makes her way back to the van. “Little help here,” Bobby shouts, from where he was lying on the ground. Addison shoots the zombie that held his feet, then helps the older hunter into his wheel chair. Dean rejoins them and the three of them quickly make their way back to the house.

“Got any more ammo,” Dean asks. “I’m low.”

“Yeah, Dean, we have tons of ammo. You just have to dodge all the zombies because we left it back in the van,” Addison replies.

“A simple ‘no’ would have been fine, Ads. What are they all doing here, anyway?”

“I think I get it,” Bobby answers.

“What?”

Zombies break one of the windows before Bobby can answer. “Oh, that ain’t good.”

“I’m out.”

“Ditto,” Addison replies.

“Me too,” Bobby says. “Come on!” They race down the hallway and squeeze into a small closet. Dean turns on the light. Zombies moan from the other side of the door. “Kind of a tight fit, don’t you think?”

“It’s all right. They’re idiots. They can’t pick a lock,” Dean says.

It goes quiet and the door knob starts jiggling. ‘Don’t you ever get tired of being wrong?”

“I say we feed Dean to ‘em first,” Addison comments. She ignores the glare Dean shoots her.

Gunshots ring out, then footsteps. The closet door opens and they see Sam standing there. Dead zombies littered the floor. “Are you okay,” he asks, looking between the three hunters.

* * *

The trio quietly makes their way to where Bobby was sitting in front of another funeral pyre. After checking that the town was zombie free, they had made their way back to the junkyard. “So, thinking maybe I should apologize for losing my head back there,” Bobby says.

“Bobby, you don’t owe us anything,” Sam tells him.

“Hey, look, I don’t know squat from shinola about love, but…at least you got spend five days with her, right,” Dean says.

“Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse. She was the love of my life. How many times do I got to kill her,” Bobby wonders aloud.

Addison places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You okay, Bobby?”

Bobby clears his throat. “You boys should know…Karen told me why Death was here.”

“What do you mean,” Sam questions.

“I know why he took he a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me.”

“What do you mean, you,” Dean asks.

“Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message.”

“You? Why you?”

“Because I’ve been helping you, you sons of bitches. I’m one of the reasons you’re still saying no to Lucifer, Sam.”

“So, this was like a hit on your life?”

“I don’t know if they wanted to take my life or…my spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way.”

“But you’re gonna be all right. Right, Bobby,” Sam asks and Bobby remains silent.


	16. Dark Side of the Moon

There were very few moments where Addison had been terrified. A hellhound on her back was one of them. Another was when she helplessly watched Dean get ripped by hellhounds. And the opening of Lucifer’s cage was on the list. But sitting on the bed, with a gun aimed at her head had easily moved to the top of her list. Addison didn’t have a clue who the two masked men were. One of them had a shotgun aimed at Sam.

Out of the corner of her eye, Addison could see Dean searching for his gun under the pillow. “Looking for this,” the man aiming the gun at her asks.

Dean looks to his left and sees Sam awake. He looks at Addison. “Morning.” 

“Shut up. Hands where I can see ‘em.” 

Dean holds up his hands, then sits up. He frowns. “Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy? It is, isn’t it. Which makes you Walt. Hiya, Walt.” 

The masked men look at each other. One of them removes his mask. “Don’t matter,” Walt comments. The other pulls off his mask. Roy and Walt were both hunters, which explained how they got in the motel room without making a lot of noise.

“Well, is it just me or do you two seem a tad upset?” 

“You think you can flip the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?”

“Who told you that,” Sam questions, looking between the two.

Walt readies his shotgun. “We ain’t the only hunters after you. See you in the next life.”

“Hear me out. I can explain, okay? Please.”

Walt stares at him for second, then a shot rings out. “Sam,” Addison exclaims as Sam falls backwards onto his bed. Blood was streaming out the wound on his chest.

Dean starts to go over to Sam. “Stay the hell down,” Roy coldly says. 

“Shoot them,” Walt orders. 

“Killing Sam was right but Dean...” 

“He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester’s on your ass, cause I don’t. And we don’t know who Addison would tell. Shoot them.” 

Dean glares at Roy and Walt. “Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I’m going warn you, when I come back I’m going to be pissed. C’mon! Let’s get this show on the road.” 

Sensing that Roy was still hesitant, Walt steps forward and shoots Dean. Dean falls back onto the bed. Addison looks up at them. She was shaking in fear. “Please, don’t do this,” she softly begs. “Please. I promise not to tell anyone what happened.”

Walt raises his gun for a third time. Tears streamed down Addison’s face. A shot rings out. Addison falls back onto the bed next to Dean’s lifeless body.

* * *

Addison carefully makes her way down to the beach. The sky was a mixture of orange and pink as the sun set. She glances at the Impala parked up on the road and smiles seeing the figure leaning against the car. She didn’t care that it was nearing thirty degrees or that it was windy. “Dean, come on,” she shouts, shrugging off her pea coat.

“I’m not getting in the freezing ass water, Ads,” Dean shouts back. 

Addison shakes her head and kicks off her Converses. She pulls off her socks and shimmies out of her jeans. Her long sleeve shirt and tank top land on top of the pile of clothes. Taking a deep breath, Addison jogs down to the beach and stops just short of the water. She takes a couple of steps and jumps when the ice cold water hits her ankles. She turns and starts to make her way back up the beach when a wave comes in. The force of it knocks her down and Addison shrieks as lands in the water.

She quickly stands up and spits out the salt water. She meets Dean halfway up the beach. “Cold,” he amusedly asks with a smirk on his lips.

Addison looks down and rolls her eyes. Of all days that she had chosen to wear a simple white cotton bra. Then she laughs. “A little.” She turns to walk over to her clothes, but freezes. Sam was standing there, avoiding looking at her. Addison frowns and glances between the brothers. “Why are you in my dream, Sam?”

“Welcome to Heaven,” Dean explains. He shrugs off his leather jacket when he notices her shivering. He drapes it around her shoulders.

“Heaven?" 

“Walt and Roy shot us. Remember?”

Addison stares at him. Then it hits her. Seeing Sam get shot, then Dean. Begging them to spare her, then getting shot herself. She tightly grips the leather jacket. “Oh...well, this isn’t awkward at all. So, uh, if we’re in Heaven how do we get back to Earth?”

“We follow the Yellow Brick road, Dorothy.”

Confusion appears on her face. “What?” 

“The Axis Mundi,” Sam explains, finally looking at her. “Cas said it’ll take us to Joshua, who’ll take us to God.”

“Okay. So, um, how do we find the road?”

Dean smirks in amusement. “Well, we drove here, Ads. So, uh, put your clothes back on.” 

Addison looks back up to the Impala, only to find it gone. “Um...the car’s gone.” 

The guys turn and see that the Impala is gone. “Fuck,” Dean states.

“That’s one way to put it.” 

Sam sighs. “Well, it can’t be too hard to find the road on a beach. So, we split up and look for it.”

“Okay. You guys do that while I get dressed,” Addison replies. She walks over to clothes and picks up her jeans. A small toy car falls onto the sand. “Uh, guys!”

The guys run over to her. Dean kneels down and picks the toy car. “What,” Sam asks. 

“I used to have one of these...when I was a kid,” Dean tells him.

Addison scoops up the rest of her clothes to reveal a small toy track. Dean puts it on the track and picks up a controller. The car speeds around the track. Then suddenly, they’re in a different room. Addison’s and Dean’s clothes had changed. She was back into her normal clothes while Dean appeared to be wearing his normal clothes, except sneakers had replaced his boots. Her hair was even dried. “Was that the road,” she asks. 

“I guess,” Dean answers, standing up. The room they were in looked like a little boy’s room. And it seemed familiar to Addison. “Kind of trippy, right?" 

“Yeah.” Sam smirks noticing the t-shirt Dean was wearing. “More trippy. Um. Apparently, you ‘wuv hugs.’”

Dean covers his t-shirt. “Shut up.”

Realization crosses Addison’s face. “I know where we are.”

“Where,” Sam asks. 

“Home,” Dean answers. 

“Dean,” a female voice calls out. The three of them turn around as Mary Winchester enters the room. She smiles at them. “Hey, Dean. You hungry?” They follow Mary down to the kitchen. Dean sits down at the table as Mary grabs a glass and bottle of milk. A sandwich was sitting on the table. “You want the crust cut off?” 

“Yeah. I’d love that.” 

“Mom,” Sam asks. 

Mary pays no attention to Sam, but smiles at Dean. “I guess this is not your memory, Sam. Sorry.” 

“Dean, uh. We should...go. Keep looking for the road.”

“Just...just give me a minute, okay?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Addison softly replies. Sam reluctantly nods.

They watch as Mary ruffles Dean’s hair and walks over to the counter. The phone rings and she answers. “Hello? No, John. We’re not having this conversation again. Think about what? You’ve two boys at home...”

“I remember,” Dean explains. “Mom and Dad were fighting and then he moved out for a couple days.” 

“Dad always said they had the perfect marriage,” Sam says. 

“It wasn’t perfect until after she died.”

“Fine. Then don’t...There’s nothing more to talk about,” Mary says, hanging up the phone. They all could see her fighting back the tears.

“What happens next,” Sam softly questions.

Dean stands up and walks over to his mother. He tightly embraces her. “It’s okay, Mom. Dad still loves you. I love you too. I’ll never leave you.” 

Mary pulls back, a smile on her face. She places a hand on Dean’s cheek. “You are my little angel. How about some pie? Okay.” 

“At least we know where Dean gets his love of pie from,” Addison mutters to Sam. 

Sam shakes his head. “What,” Dean questions. 

“I just never realized how long you’ve been cleaning up Dad’s messes,” Sam sadly replies.

Dean frowns. “Whatever. Let’s keep moving.” 

The three of them split up and search the house. Addison opens a drawer and finds a tiny dark blue t-shirt with ‘Yale’ printed on it. She looks around and freezes realizing that they were in a baby store. Dean was back in his regular clothes. “Where are we,” Sam asks, looking around. 

“No clue,” Addison lies, tightly gripping the t-shirt. She avoids looking at either of the guys. “Let’s just find the stupid road.” She turns to walk away from them but stops when Patrick appears. “Dad.” 

Patrick holds up a pin striped t-shirt. “My grandchild is never allowed to wear anything related to the Yankees. He’s a Red Sox fan.”

Sam stares at Addison in disbelief but she just stares at Patrick. “When were you pregnant?” 

“Well, even if it’s a girl, then she’ll be a Red Sox fan and I’ll still take her to Fenway Park on her tenth birthday. My dad did it with me, I did it with you. It’s a Sloan family tradition.” Addison turns and makes her way down an different aisle, trying to get away from the guys. Patrick grabs her arm and she looks at her father. “Addison, I think you’re making the right choice in keeping the baby. Yeah, it’s not gonna be easy. And, yes, part of me still wants to kill Dean.”

Sam turns to his older brother, only to find him staring at Addison in shock. “When did you get Addison pregnant?”

Addison looks at the ground. “I never told him,” she quietly says.

“Ads, you need to tell him,” Patrick says. “Granted, Dean isn’t the person I pictured being the father of my grandchildren, but he’ll step up and do the right thing. That’s the kind of man that he is.” 

Addison sighs. “Let’s just find the stupid road and get out of here.” She turns and starts walking away, but this time Dean grabs her arm. “Dean—”

“When was this,” he demands. 

“Can we not talk about this right now?” 

“Fuck no. Addison, when—”

“A couple of months after I started school,” Addison snaps. “And I didn’t tell you because two days after I had this conversation with my dad I had a fucking miscarriage! I didn’t get a chance to tell you, Dean. And after...it just seemed better not to put you through that.” Dean stares at her, then looks away. Addison lets out a deep breath. “Can we just find the stupid road now?”

Dean turns and they silently search the store, ignoring Patrick following Addison. Sam frowns, finding a postcard sitting next to a display of strollers. “I’ve seen this somewhere before,” Sam says.

Dean walks over to him. “Where?" 

Addison looks around as they’re suddenly transported to a small one room cabin. One wall was covered in postcards. “Where are we,” she asks. 

“No way,” Sam exclaims. A golden retriever runs into the room and Sam kneels down. “Bones! Hey, c’mere! C’mere!”

Dean looks at Addison and she shrugs as they watch the dog lick Sam’s face. “Bones,” Dean questions.

“Yeah. Bones was my dog. Hey.” Sam moves over to the coffee table and picks up a pizza box. 

“Your...your dog?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies, sitting down on the couch.

Dean continues looking around the cabin. An unhappy look was on his face. “Is this Flagstaff?" 

“Yeah.” Sam scratches Bones behind his ears. “Hey, boy.”

“This is a good memory for you?”

Sam laughs. “Yeah. I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb.”

“Wow." 

“What?”

Dean shakes his head. “Well, you don’t remember, do you? You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were dead. And when Dad came home...”

Sam looks away, a guilty look on his face. “Dean, look, I’m sorry. I never thought about it like that.”

“Forget it. Let’s roll,” Dean says, before walking out the door. Addison glances at Sam, then follows Dean. She remembered Dean frantically calling her, asking if she had seen or heard from Sam. She remembered flying out to help look for Sam. Addison looks around as they appear in the middle of a two lane road at night. A old house was sitting across the road from them. “What memory is this?”

“No idea,” Sam lies. Dean continues looking around. “Alright, come on. Dean...Road. God. Remember?”

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute. This?” Dean turns away from Sam. “This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn’t it? This is your idea of heaven? Wow. This was one of the worst nights of my life.” 

“I can’t control this stuff.” 

“Sam, how is this a happy memory,” Addison softly asks. Dean turns back to look at his brother. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad.” 

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, he wasn’t the only one you got away from.” 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I just, uh...”

“I know. You didn’t think of it like that.”

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh. “Dean!” 

“C’mon! Your heaven is somebody else’s Thanksgiving. Okay. It’s bailing on your family. What do you want me to say?” 

“Man, I never got the crusts cut off my PB & J. I just don’t look at family the way you do.”

“Yeah, but I’m your family...”

“I know...” 

“I mean, we’re supposed to be a team. It’s supposed to be you, me, and Addison against the world, right?”

“Dean, it is!” 

Dean stares at him for a moment. “Is it?” 

A hurt look crosses Sam’s face. But before he can say anything, a searchlight passes over them and they look up. “Guys,” Addison shouts, running towards the trees. They follow her and they run through the woods.

The three of them hide behind a fallen log. “Wow. Running from angels. On foot. In Heaven,” a loud voice mocks. They easily recognized Zachariah’s voice. “With out-of-the-box thinking like that I’m surprised you three haven’t stopped the apocalypse already.” Zachariah snaps his fingers and suddenly it’s daylight. “Guys. What’s the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth, that’s all.” 

Addison glances over the log and sees the angel only standing a couple of feet away from them. Dean quickly pulls her back down before she’s noticed. “I mean, that is, after I tear you a cosmos of new ones,” the angel continues. “You’re on my turf now. And by the time I’m through with you, you’re going to be begging to say yes.” Dean grabs her hand and the three of them take off running. Addison slams into Dean’s back when he stops and she sees Zachariah standing front of them. “Guys, c’mon. You can run but you can’t run.”

They turn around and take off running. Addison almost trips, but Dean keeps her from falling. A figure wearing a blue mask and gold cape appears in front of them. He motions for them to keep quiet and to follow him. Seeing no other option, the trio follows him to a small shack. They watch as the figure draws something on a door, then opens it and runs inside.

Cautiously, they enter the shack and find themselves in a large dark room. The figure starts to walk away. “Wait,” Sam calls out. “Who are you?”

The figure pulls off his mask and cape. Addison stares in disbelief. “Buenos dias, bitches,” Ash greets. 

“Ash,” Addison asks, stunned. 

Ash claps his hands and the light come on. He grins. They weren’t in just some random place, but the Roadhouse. “Welcome to my blue heaven.” 

“Good God, the Roadhouse,” Dean says. He takes a deep breath. “It even smells the same.”

Ash grabs his mask and cape as he walks behind the bar. “Bud, blood, and beer nuts. It’s the best smell in the world.” He snaps his fingers and four beers appear on the counter. “How ‘bout a cold one? Up here? No hang over.” 

Addison climbs onto one of the stools, sitting in between the boys. “Ash, no offense, but how exactly—”

“Did a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this,” Ash interrupts. “I’ve been saved. I was my congregation’s number one snake handler.” 

Sam smiles. “And you said this was your heaven?”

“Yup! My own...personal...” Ash chugs his beer, then burps. 

“And when the angels jumped us? We were...” 

“In your heaven.” 

“So, there’s two heavens?”

“No. More like a hundred billion. So, no worries, it’ll take those angel boys a minute to catch up.”

“What,” Dean asks, confused.

“See, you gotta stop thinking of heaven as one place. It’s more like a butt load of places all crammed together. Like Disneyland except without all the anti-Semitism.”

Addison scoffs. “Disneyland?”

“Mm hmm. Yeah. See you got Winchesterland and Addisonland.” Ash motions to the bar around them. “Ashland.” He points outside. “A whole mess of everybody else lands. Put them all together: Heaven. Right? At the center of it all? Is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden.” 

“So, everybody gets a little slice of paradise,” Dean reasons.

“Pretty much. A few people share -- special cases. What not.” 

“What do you mean ‘special?’” 

“Aw, you know. Like, uh, soul mates.” An awkward silence surrounds them and the trio stare at the bar counter. “Anyway. Most people can’t leave their own private Idaho’s.”

“But you ain’t most people.” 

“Nope. They ain’t got my skills. Hell, I’ve been all over. Johnny Cash. Andre the Giant. Einstein. Sam, that man can mix a white Russian. Hell, the other day? I found Mallanaga Vatsyayana.” 

Addison stares at Ash, confused. “Who?”

Ash smirks at her. “He wrote the Kama Sutra, Addison. Huh, that boy’s heaven? Ah, sweating. Confusing.”

“Lovely.”

“All this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table,” Dean comments.

“Yeah, now that I’m dead, I’m living man. A whole lot more,” Ash continues.

“So, how’d you find us,” Sam asks him.

“I rigged up my very own holy rolling police scanner.” Ash pulls out a laptop from underneath the bar. He turns it on and they watch as graphs appear all over the screen. A soft piercing noise comes from it. “That’s angels. Blabbing Enochian, okay? I’m fluent.” Ash turns it off and puts under the bar. “I heard that you were up. Of course I had to come find you. Again." 

A surprised look appears on Dean’s face. “Again?” 

“This ain’t the first time here. I mean, you boys die more than anyone I’ve ever met. Except Addison’s only been here one time.”

“Really?” 

“Ah, yeah...you don’t remember. God! Angels. Must’ve windexed your brains.”

“So, uh. I mean, have you found anybody else? Ellen and Jo,” Sam asks.

Ash looks at him, started. “Ellen and Jo are dead?”

Addison looks away. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. A few months now,” Sam softly tells him. “Sorry.”

Ash nods. He was tense. “Um hmm. Uh, they went down fighting?”

“Yeah. Til the end.” 

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, a lot of good it did. How ‘bout our folks?”

“I’ve been looking all over for John Winchester, Mary too, but so far: nada. Same with Patrick Sloan,” Ash tells them.

Addison shakes her head and looks at Ash. “My parents aren’t gonna be up here, Ash,” she quietly admits. 

“I’m sorry. But hey! There is somebody that wants to jaw with you. Hold up.”

They watch as Ash disappears into the back room. He reemerges and they’re surprised to see Pamela behind him. “Pamela,” Sam happily greets. 

Pamela smiles at them. She looked exactly like she had when they had first met her. “Nice to see you three again.” 

“Ooo,” Ash says and Addison rolls her eyes.

* * *

Addison looks down when Ash puts his hand on her thigh and pushes it off. He was sitting between Sam and Addison, showing them how his computer worked. Dean and Pamela were sitting at a table, talking. “So, this is how you get around up here,” Sam asks him.

“Hm, more or less. It’s awesome to finally have an application -- a practical application -- for string theory,” Ash explains.

“Makes you feel any better we got Ash killed too,” Dean loudly says 

Ash raises a fist and snaps his fingers. “I’m cool with it.” Sam glances at Addison to see a sad look on her face. He understood about her mother not being in Heaven, but it didn’t make any sense for Patrick Sloan not to have ended up in Heaven. “Got it,” Ash says.

The two men turn around in their seats to face Dean and Pamela. “Hey! Found a short cut to the Garden,” Sam tells them.

Addison stands back and watches Ash draws an Enochian symbol on the door. “All access pass to the Magic Kingdom,” Ash explains.

“Good,” Dean says, from where he stood behind him. Ash looks at him. “Not good?”

“That Zachary fella’s going to be watching every road to the Garden.”

“Watch your ass,” Pamela says, hugging Sam. Addison turns and is caught off guard when Pamela hugs her. Addison steps back. “And Dean.” Dean moves to hug Pamela, when she pulls him into a kiss. Addison awkwardly looks away. Pamela pulls back and taps his cheek. “Yup. Just how I imagined." 

Ash stands up. “Ah, gentlemen. I don’t mean to be a downer or anything but...I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.” 

Dean glances at Pamela, then turns to Ash. “Well, keep a sixer on ice for us.”

Ash nods. “Yeah.” He opens the door and Sam steps through first. Dean follows after him. 

Addison shoots Ash a small smile, then walks out of the door. She frowns when they appear in the living room for the Winchester house. “What the fuck,” Dean asks. “Why are we back home?” 

“I don’t know. So, what are we going to do,” Sam replies. 

Addison sighs. “I guess we keep looking for the road.” 

“Honey.” They turn to see Mary enter the living room from the stairs. She wore a white nightgown. “Why are you up,” she asks Dean.

“Look. I’m -- I’m sorry. I love you but you’re not real and we don’t have time--” Dean begins. 

“Did you have another nightmare? Tell me.”

“I gotta go.” 

“Then how ‘bout I tell you my nightmare, Dean? The night I burned.” 

Dean grabs Addison’s hand as they watch blood seep through Mary’s nightgown. “Guys, let’s get out of here.”

They turn and start towards the door. “Don’t you walk away from me. I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me.”

Sam turns back and is taken back. Mary’s eyes were yellow. “Dean,” he says.

Dean turns and is stunned at his mother’s yellow eyes. Then he turns away a heart broken look on his face. Addison squeezes his hand. “The worst was the smell. The pain...well. What can you say about your skin bubbling off? But the smell was so...you know, for a second I thought I’d left a pot roast burning in the oven. But...it was my meat.”

“Dean, don’t listen to her,” Addison whispers as he looks for the door they entered through.

“And then, finally, I was dead. The on silver lining was that at least I was away from you. Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy. Daddy. Even Sam and Addison. You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it’s not them. Maybe it’s you." 

“Easy now, kitten.”

Addison spins around and glares at Zachariah. The angel was standing next to Mary who had an evil smile on her face. “You bastard,” she angrily snaps. “You did this.”

“And I’m just getting started. I mean, guys. Did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission control,” Zachariah says.

“You son of a bitch,” Sam coldly says. Angels appear behind them and tightly grabs their arms.

“You know, I’d say the same thing about you, Sam, but I have actually grown quite fond of your mother. Or at least the blessed memory of her.” Zachariah moves Mary’s hair and kisses her neck. “I think we’re going to be logging a lot of quality time together. I’ve discovered she’s quite the...MILF.” 

“You can gloat all you want, you dick,” Dean tells him. “You’re still bald.” 

“In Heaven, I have six wings and four faces, one of whom is a lion. You see this because you’re...limited.” The angel trails his fingers down Mary’s arm, then snaps his fingers and she disappears. “Let’s brass tack this, shall we?” 

“You gonna ball gag us until we say yes? Huh, yeah, I’ve heard that one too.” 

Zachariah moves in front of Dean. He raises his fist and Dean braces him self for the blow. But the angel turns and slams his fist into Addison’s stomach. She groans and doubles overs. The angel holding on to her lets go and she falls to the ground. “I’m going to do a lot more than that. I’ve cleared my schedule. Get her up.” The angel picks her up and Zachariah delivers punch another to Addison, this one across the face.

“Leave her out of this,” Dean angrily says. He was struggling to get away from the angels holding him. Sam, too, was struggling against the angels holding him. 

Zachariah punches Addison in the stomach. “Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever.” Addison coughs up blood. “I would walk these halls and people would avert their eyes! I had respect! And then they assigned me you two. Now look at me. I can’t close a deal on a couple of flannel wearing maggots.” Addison looks at Dean, silently telling him not to give in. “Everybody’s laughing at me...and they’re right do it. So! Say yes, don’t say yes. I’m still going to take it out of your asses. Especially hers. It’s personal now, boys, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I’ll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong but I’m petty. I’m going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity.” 

“Excuse me. Sir?" 

Addison wearily lifts her head to see an older African-American man standing behind Zachariah. “I’m in a meeting.” 

“I’m sorry. I need to speak to those three.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s a bad time, I know, but I’m afraid I have to insist.” 

“You don’t get to insist jack squat.” 

The man stares at Zachariah and he clearly wasn’t going to back down. “No, you’re right. But the boss does. His orders.”

“You’re lying.”

“I wouldn’t lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, He’s going to come back home and you know how He is with that whole wrath thing.”

Zachariah looks between them and the man. Then there’s a flutter of wings. Addison falls to the floor and groans. She blinks and suddenly, she’s no longer in the house. She sits up and looks around. It was bright and sunny. Addison looks to her right and the waves crash against the beach. Feeling someone watching her, Addison turns to see the man sitting next to her. 

“You’re Joshua, aren’t you,” Addison softly asks. Joshua nods. “Where’s Dean and Sam?" 

“Back on Earth,” Joshua answers.

“Then why am I here?” 

“God put you on that plane with the boys, Addison. He brought back Castiel. He granted Sam salvation. And that’s more than He’s intervened in a long time.”

Addison shakes her head. “I don’t understand.”

“To God, you’re just a poor girl caught in the middle of everything.”

She blinks back tears and looks at the sand. “I don’t get to go back, do I?” Joshua remains silent. Addison looks out at the ocean, then turns back to Joshua. “Then what’s the whole point of me being the fucking last descendent of Jesus if I’m just a poor girl caught in the middle of the everything.” 

“Except you’re not the last descendent of Jesus. If we thought the bloodline was going to end, then you would be protected.” 

“So, where were you when my mom was getting beat when she was kid? Huh? That’s why she made that fucking deal in the first place! She wanted to protect her kid that she gave up!”

“And the bloodline continues with your older brother, Addison.”

Addison sits there, then shakes her head and stands up. “You have to send me back,” she shouts at the sky. “Please! Please, you have to send me back! You -- you just have to send back! Please! Please!”

Joshua stands up. “Addison.” She turns around and stares at the angel. “Make sure that they know He is finished.”

Addison nods. “I will.”

Joshua raises a hand and a bright light surrounds them. Addison coughs and blinks. She was back in the motel room. “Ads!” She looks to see Sam standing next to the bed. Unshed tears were in his eyes. He helps her sit up, then tightly embraces her. He cups her face. “Don’t move. I’m gonna get Dean.” 

Addison nods and watches as he runs out of the motel room. She coughs and slowly makes her way to where a box of tissues was sitting on the desk. She frowns, noticing the amulet that Dean used to always wear in the trash can and she picks it up. “Ads.” Tightly clutching the amulet, she turns to see Dean standing in the motel door way. He walks over and pulls her into a hug. He presses his lips against hers.

Addison pulls back and lays her head on his chest. “I’m tired,” she mumbles. “And hungry.” Dean wraps his arm around her shoulders and leads her out of the motel room. Sam stands there. He had seen Addison take the amulet out of the trash and wondered why exactly God had sent her back. Even after Joshua told them that she was staying in Heaven.


	17. 99 Problems

The Impala speeds down a dark highway. They had been ambushed by demons during the middle of a hunt. They were battered and bruised. Sam had gotten the worst of the attack with a deep cut on his arm. “Dean, drive faster,” Addison says, glancing out the back window.

“I can’t,” Dean replies. He glances at Sam. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m amazing,” Sam answers. 

“Have you ever seen that many?”

“No. Not in one place,” Addison tells him. 

“What the hell?" 

Addison hits the door as the Impala takes a sharp turn. She shoots an annoyed look at Dean. He slams on the breaks as they come upon an bus turn on it’s side. It was covered in flames.

“Damn it,” Dean exclaims as they anxiously look around. He puts the Impala in reverse and starts to turn around. Windows shatter and demons grab them around the necks, yanking them out of the Impala.

Suddenly, a blast of water sprays on them. The demons scream and release the hunters. The trio stares, stunned. A water truck with a hose on top was spraying the demons. A man with a blow horn chants and the demons smoke out of the bodies. 

“Well, that’s something you don’t see everyday,” Dean comments, as the group of men look at them.

They climb out of the Impala and one of the men walks over to them. “You three all right,” he asks.

“Uh...” Addison trails off, shooting Sam a confused look.

“Peachy,” Dean tells him.

“Be careful. It’s dangerous around here,” the man says. 

Dean slams the Impala door closed and makes his way to the man. “Whoa, whoa, wait.” 

“No need to thank us.”

“No, hold up a sec. Who are you?” 

“We’re the Sacrament Lutheran Militia.”

“I’m sorry, the what?” 

“I hate to tell you this. But those were demons and this is the apocalypse. So buckle up.” 

Dean walks over to the Impala and opens the trunk. The men, Sam, and Addison join him as he lifts up the false bottom to reveal the arsenal of weapons. “Looks like we’re in the same business,” Sam says. 

“Yeah and among colleagues,” Dean continues. He motions to the shotgun one of the men was holding. “That’s a police issued shotgun. That truck is inspired. Where did you guys pick up all this shit?” 

“You know, you pick up things along the way,” one of the men answers. 

“This entire corner of the state is lit up with demon omens,” Addison says. “We’re here to help. That’s all.”

“We’re on the same team here,” Sam tells them. “Just talk to us.”

The men exchange looks. The one with the shotgun nods. “Follow us.”

* * *

They follow the men to a small town located close by. Barriers covered in barb wired were lined along the streets. Armed guards were walking around and standing in front of a church. They stop in front of the church and all climb out of their respective vehicles. Addison looks around, not believing what she was seeing. The trio follows the men into the church and Addison raises an eyebrow seeing the devil’s trap painted on the ground. 

The church was filled with people as the group slips in. “Who would have thought the apocalypse could be so romantic,” a pastor says. Three couples were standing in front of him. Addison frowns seeing people sitting at the end of pews, shotguns at the ready. “Marriage, family, it’s a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to them. Some of you have been...”

“Wedding,” Sam quietly asks. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” a man standing next to Addison tells them. “We’ve had eight so far this week.”

After the weddings, the trio stands outside the church and watches as the crowd throws rose petals at the couples. “So Rob tells me you three hunt demons.” 

They turn to see the pastor standing next to them. “Uh...yes, sir,” Sam replies.

“You missed a few.”

“Yeah, tell us about it. Any idea why they’re here?”

The pastor shakes his head. “They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me.”

They follow the pastor back into the church. “So, you’re a preacher,” Dean asks.

“Not what you expected, huh,” the pastor replies, leading them down in the church’s basement.

“You are carrying a gun,” Addison points out.

“Strange times.”

They enter a room filled with people. Some were preparing bottles of holy water while others were making shotgun shells with rock salt. “Is that a twelve year old packing salt rounds,” Dean asks.

“Everybody pitches in." 

“So, the whole church,” Sam questions.

“The whole town.” 

“Whole town full of hunters,” Dean states. “I don’t know whether to run screaming or buy a condo.”

“Demons were killing us. We had to do something.”

“Then why not call the National Guard or something,” Addison asks. 

“We were told not to.”

“By who,” Sam asks.

The pastor shifts. “Come on, padre, you’re as locked and loaded as we’ve ever seen,” Dean says. “And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone’s telling you something.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I can’t discuss it,” the pastor replies. 

“Dad, it’s okay.” They turn to see a young woman standing behind them. 

“Leah,” the pastor warns. 

“It’s Sam and Dean Winchester and Addison Sloan,” Leah states. “They’re safe. I know all about them.” 

Dean stares. “You do?” 

“Sure. From the angels.”

“Angels. Lovely,” Addison says, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t worry. They can’t see you here. The marks on your ribs, right?”

“So you know all about us because angels told you,” Sam questions.

Leah nods. “Yes. Among other things.”

“Like the snappy little exorcism spell,” Dean asks. 

“And they show me where the demons are gonna be before it happens. How to fight back.”

“She’s never been wrong,” the pastor says. “Not once. She’s very special.”

Leah blushes. “Dad.”

“And let me guess. Before you see something you get a real bad migraine, you see flashing lights,” Dean asks.

“How did you know?”

“Cause you’re not the first prophet we’ve met. But you are the cutest.” The pastor shoots Dean an unamused look. “I mean that with total respect, of course.”

* * *

Addison looks around the crowded bar. Some of the patrons had been in church earlier that day. Sam sits down next to her with a couple bottles of beer and a glass of wine, which he slides over to her. “So, did you get ahold of Cas,” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I left him a message. I think,” Sam answers. “So, uh, what’s your theory? Why all the demon hits?”

“Maybe they’re after Leah,” Addison says. 

Sam shakes his head. “What,” Dean asks. 

“It’s just...these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work,” Sam says.

“Yeah, and?” 

“And they could get ripped to shreds.”

Dean takes a swig of beer. He nods. “We’re all gonna die, Sam. In like a month. Maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world. But these people aren’t freaking out. In fact, they’re running to the exits in an orderly fashion. I don’t know that that’s such a bad thing.”

“Who says they’re all gonna die,” Sam counters. “Whatever happened to us saving them?”

Dean remains silent. A bell starts ringing and the trio looks around the bar to see people leaving. “Something I said,” Dean asks. 

“Paul, what’s going on,” Sam asks the bartender. 

“Leah’s had another vision,” Paul answers.

The trio exchanges a look. “Wanna go to church?”

“You know me. Downright pious,” Dean replies. 

Addison scoffs. “Uh huh.” 

The trio follows the group to the church and stand in the back while Pastor Gideon and Leah stand up front. “Three miles off of Talmadge Road,” the pastor says. Leah whispers something and the pastor nods. “Five miles. The demons gathered. I don’t know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who’s gonna join me?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Rob, the man they had met earlier, says holding up his hand. 

Paul throws up his hand. “Someones gotta cover Rob’s ass.” 

“We’re in, Padre,” Dean says. 

Pastor Gideon nods. “Thank you. I’d like to offer a prayer.” Everyone in the church bows their heads. “Our father in Heaven...”

“Yeah, not so much,” Dean mutters. 

“Dean,” Addison hisses. The boys notice that Paul is the only who doesn’t have his head bowed. The watch as Rob glances at him and Paul just shrugs before drinking from a flask.

* * *

The group of volunteers stalks up a hill towards an abandoned house. The group splits up into smaller groups before continuing on. Addison and Paul stand next to Sam while he picks the lock. Gunshots go off. Sam gets the door open and they rush in. He immediately stabs a demon in the back with the demon killing knife. Another demon rushes at Addison and she fires her shotgun and Sam stabs it in the back of the neck.

The group makes their way into the center of the house and demons come from all corners. They all shoot at the demons and some of them use the Enochian exorcism. The group easily finishes killing the rest of the demons.

“I guess that’s what it’s like, huh,” Sam comments as they walk out of the house. 

“What is,” Addison asks.

“Having backup.” 

It’s when the trio is putting their weapons in the trunk of the Impala that Dylan jogs over to them. “Dean, Sam, Addison,” he greets. 

“Yo,” Dean replies, slamming the trunk closed.

“Hey, so, um, is it cool if I get a ride back with you guys?”

Dean nods and the others drive off. “You saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive. Get a beer.” 

“Why can’t I drive,” Addison asks. “I’ve saved your ass tons of times.” 

“You almost crashed,” Dean argues.

“That was one time. And if you didn’t want me distracted, then you shouldn’t have put your hand up my skirt.”

Dean rolls his eyes and tosses Dylan a beer from the cooler in the backseat. “You earned it. Don’t tell your mom.”

Dylan laughs. “Oh, believe me. I will not.” 

A silence settle over them as they open their beers. Suddenly, Dylan screams. Dean races around the Impala while Sam and Addison pull out the demon hidden beneath the car. Sam stabs the demon in the chest. They run around join Dean, who was pulling Dylan out from under the car. A gaping wound was across the teenager’s throat.

* * *

The mood at the church is solemn as the trio stands outside and watches Dylan’s casket be placed at the front. They turn as Rob and Jane, his wife, appear at the door. “We’re just very sorry,” Dean tells them.

“You know this your fault,” Jane angrily tells them.

“Jane,” Rob quietly warns, then leads his wife inside. The trio enter the church and sits down at the back. 

“I wish I knew what to say,” Pastor Gideon says. “But I don’t. I’m so sorry, Jane. Rob, there are no words. Dylan...I don’t know why this happened. I don’t know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is--” Leah falls off the pew and begins shaking on the floor. “Leah, honey?” Everyone in the church stands up. Leah stops shaking and the pastor helps sit up. “Honey? It’s okay, sweetie. It’s okay.”

“Dad, it’s Dylan,” Leah says. 

“No, just rest a minute, huh?” 

“No, this...Dylan’s coming back.” Everyone in the church starts talking. Leah stands up and everyone sits down before growing quiet. “Jane, Rob, it’s going to be okay. You’ll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgment Day, he’ll be resurrected and you’ll be together again. We’ll all be together with all our loved ones. We’ve been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on Earth. All we have to is follow the angel’s commandments.” 

Addison raises an eyebrow as Leah tells them the angel’s commandments. They wait as everyone leaves before walking out of the church. “No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex,” Sam lists. “Dean, they basically outlawed ninety percent of your personality.”

“Well, whatever. When in Rome,” Dean replies. 

“You’re cool with this,” Addison asks.

“I’m not cool. I’m not not cool. It’s...Look, I’m not a prophet. We’re not locals. It’s not my call.” Sam and Addison stare at him. “I’ll catch up with you guys.”

Addison sighs as Dean walks away. She looks around, then leans close to Sam. “Well, I say fuck that, let’s do what we want. You want in?” Sam shakes his head and they start walking down the street. “Look, Sam, there’s nothing we can do short of tying Dean up and shooting him up with all kinds of happy drugs. He is going to be Debbie Downer. So, I say we some fun while we still can. Join me in being a piece of rebel scum.”

* * *

Sam and Addison enter the bar. Addison raises an eyebrow as she look around. It was empty, except for Paul, who was wiping down the counter.  “Hey, so what happened to ‘the apocalypse is good for business,’” Sam greets.

“Yeah. Right up until Leah’s angel pals banned the good stuff,” Paul replies. “Help me kill some inventory?” 

“With pleasure,” Addison says, sitting down on a stool.

“Don’t get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town. But these holy rollers...” 

“Yeah,” Sam agrees as Paul pours some shots. “I noticed you’re not the praying type.”

“Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys. Couple of months back, they’re all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they’re all warriors of God.” They all throw back the shots. “Look, there’s sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don’t know. Fine. But I’m not a hypocrite. Never prayed before. Ain’t starting now. If I go to Hell, I’m going honest. How about you guys?”

“What about us?”

“Not a true believer, I take it."

“I believe, yeah. I do. I’m just pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago.”

“Ditto,” Addison agrees. She slides her empty glass forward. “Do you have any tequila?”

* * *

Sam shakes his head as he leads a drunk Addison into the motel room. It hadn’t been easy since a few armed citizens were roaming town, enforcing a new curfew. “Where you been,” Dean asks, lounging on one of the beds.

Addison stumbles over and crawls on top of Dean. “We -- we should have sex,” she says. 

Dean frowns. “Are you drunk?” He looks over at Sam. “Is she drunk?”

“A little,” Sam answers. “We were drinking.” 

“You rebels,” Dean says, gently pushing Addison off of him.

“We would’ve had more, but it was curfew.” 

“Right.” 

Addison sits up. “They said that we can’t use our phones anymore.” 

“They shut down the cell towers,” Sam clarifies.

Dean runs a hand over his face. “No, that’s news to me.” 

“Yeah, no cable, Internet. Total cutoff from the ‘corruption of the outside world.’”

“Hmm.” 

“It’s boring,” Addison exclaims. 

“Don’t you get it,” Sam asks. “They’re turning this place into some fundamentalist compound.” 

“Named ‘Boringville.’”

“No, I get it,” Dean replies. 

“And all you got is a ‘hmm?’ What’s wrong with you?”

“I get it. I just don’t care.” 

“What?”

“What difference does it make?” 

“It makes a hell of a...” Sam scoffs. “At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning, poisoned Kool-Aid. The angels are toying with these people.”

“Angel world, angel rules, man.” 

“Fuck the angels,” Addison proclaims.

“Since when is that okay with you,” Sam asks, ignoring Addison. 

“Since the angels got the only lifeboats on the Titanic,” Dean replies, walking over to the coffee pot. “Who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us. We can’t do it.”

“And so what? You wanna just stop fighting, roll over?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Don’t say that." 

“Why not?”

“You can’t do this.”

“Actually, I can.”

Sam stands up. “No, you can’t. You can’t do this to me. I know one thing. One thing keeping me going. You think you’re the only one white knuckling here, Dean? I can’t count on anyone else. And I can’t do this alone.” Dean sits down his coffee and grabs his jacket before heading towards the door. “Dean.”

“I gotta clear my head,” Dean tells him and walks out of the room.

“It’s past curfew.” 

Addison stands up and wraps her arms around Sam. “You can count on me, Sammy.” 

Sam hugs back. “I know, Ads.” 

“Want to know a secret? I had to beg Joshua to send me back. Because you guys need me...Right?” Sam tightens embrace on her, remaining silent.

* * *

Sam flips through a book while he paces around the motel room. Addison lets out a loud snore and he can’t help the small smile that appears on his face. “I got your message.” Sam turns around and finds Castiel searching the fridge. “It was long, your message,” the angel continues. “And I find the sound of your voice grating.”

“What’s wrong with you,” Sam asks. He watches as Castiel sways. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Castiel snaps. He stumbles forward. “Yes.”

“What the hell happened to you?” 

“I found a liquor store.” 

“And?” 

“And I drank it. Why’d you call me?” 

Castiel sways and Sam catches him. “There you go, easy,” he says. “Are you okay?”

Castiel moves closer and Sam leans down. “Don’t ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need.”

“There have been these demon attacks. Massive. Right on the edge of town. And we can’t figure out why.” 

“Any sign of angels?” 

“Sort of. They’ve been speaking to this prophet.”

“Who?”

“This girl, Leah Gideon.”

“She’s not a prophet.”

“I’m pretty sure she is. The visions, headaches, the whole package.”

“The names of all the prophets, they’re seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them.”

Sam frowns. “Then what is she?”

* * *

Addison groans as she flops down on the couch next to Castiel. She leans against the angel and closes her eyes. “I am never drinking again,” she moans. Sam chuckles, handing her a couple of aspirin and a glass of water.

The motel door opens and Sam turns to see Dean enter. “We went out looking for...” Sam trails off at the look on his older brother’s face and the blood on his hands. “You all right?” 

“Yeah, it’s -- it’s not my blood,” Dean replies. “Paul’s dead.”

“What happened,” Addison asks.

“Jane shot him.”

“It’s starting,” Castiel states.

Dean looks at him. “What’s starting. Where the hell have you been?” 

“On a bender,” Castiel snaps. 

Dean shoots Sam a disbelieving look. “Did he -- you say on a bender?”

“Yeah. He’s way, way, way drunker than I was,” Addison answers. 

“It is not of import,” Castiel states. “We need to talk about what’s happening here.” 

“I’m all ears,” Dean says, moving towards the sink.

“Well, for starters, Leah is not a real prophet,” Sam tells him, sitting down on the other side of Addison.

“Well, what is she exactly?” 

“The Whore,” Castiel says.

Dean blinks. “Wow, Cas, tell us what you really think.” 

“She rises when Lucifer walks the Earth,” Castiel explains. “‘And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.’ This creature has the power to take a human’s form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her the Whore of Babylon.”

“That’s catchy.” 

“It probably killed the real Leah months ago,” Addison says. 

“What about the demons attacking the town?”

“They’re under her control,” Castiel answers. 

“And the Enochian exorcism?”

“Fake. It actually means ‘you breed with the mouth of a goat.’” The hunters stare at Castiel. “It’s funnier in Enochian.” 

“Or if you’re drunk,” Addison mutters. 

“So the demons smoking out, that’s just a con? Why? What’s the end game?”

“What you just saw, innocent blood spilled in God’s name.” 

“You heard all that Heaven talk. She manipulates people,” Sam says. 

“To slaughter and kill and sing peppy little hymns. Awesome,” Dean mutters.

“Her goal is to condemn as many souls to Hell as possible,” Castiel says. “And it’s just beginning. She’s well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit.”

“All right. So then how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?”

Castiel disappears and then reappears. He places a small branch on the coffee table. “The Whore can be killed with that. It’s a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon.”

“Great. Let’s ventilate her.”

“It’s not that easy,” Castiel says, getting a glass of water. 

“Of course not.”

“The Whore can only be killed by a true servant of Heaven.” 

“Servant like—”

“Not you. Or me. Sam, of course, is an abomination.” 

Addison pats Sam’s leg. “Don’t worry, Sammy, we don’t think you’re abomination.”

“What about Addison? I mean, the last descendant has to be considered a true servant,” Sam says. 

Addison snorts. “No, it’s -- it’s like a nun or monk or priest that hasn’t molested people.” 

“Addison is right,” Castiel says. “We’ll have to find someone else.”

“Oh, oh! Pastor Gideon! We -- we just have to convince him to kill the Whore that happens to look like his daughter.”

* * *

A breeze and a flutter of wings causes the trio to look up. Castiel was standing with Pastor Gideon. “What the hell was that,” Pastor Gideon asks, looking around the room with a confused look on his face. 

“He wasn’t lying about the angel thing,” Dean answers. “Have a seat, Padre. We gotta have a chat.”

Pastor Gideon stands there for a moment, then sits down. It doesn’t take them long to give him an explanation for what’s going on in town. Pastor Gideon shakes his head. “No. She’s my daughter,” he replies. 

Addison sighs. “I’m so sorry, Pastor. But she is not your daughter. She’s the thing that killed your daughter,” she softly says.

“That’s impossible.” 

“Well, it’s true,” Sam tells him. “And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it. It’s too much, but if you don’t do this she’s going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to Hell.”

“It’s just...” Dean holds out the stake. “Why does it have to be me?” 

“You’re a servant of Heaven,” Castiel tells him. 

“And you’re an angel.” 

“Poor example of one,” Castiel replies. Pastor Gideon looks between all of them, then very reluctantly, takes the stake from Dean.

* * *

The trio and Pastor Gideon come out of hiding the moment that Castiel grabs the Whore’s shoulders. “Daddy, don’t hurt me,” the Whore begs. She stares at Pastor Gideon with wide, terrified eyes. “Daddy, please.”

Pastor Gideon hesitates. “Gideon, now,” Sam shouts.  

The Whore chants and Castiel falls to the ground. She waves her hands and Pastor Gideon flies across the church office. She does the same thing to the trio and they slam into the wall. The Whore quickly runs out of the room. Pastor Gideon grabs the stake and takes off after her. The trio runs after him. 

They enter the church basement to see a couple of men beating up Pastor Gideon. The boys quickly dispatch the men. Addison helps Pastor Gideon up. People banging on a door cause Sam to run over and punch Rob, who was trying to light a lighter. Jane comes over and grabs Sam around the neck. Addison runs over and pulls Jane off of him. She slams the woman into a book shelf and twists her arm back. 

The Whore shoves Dean onto the floor and wraps her hands around his throat. He reaches for the stake. “Please. Like you’re a servant of Heaven,” the Whore taunts. “This is why my team’s gonna win. You’re the great vessel? You’re pathetic, self hating and faithless. It’s the end of the world and you’re just gonna sit back and watch it happen." 

Dean grabs the stake. He punches the Whore, then slams the stake into her heart. “Don’t be so sure, whore,” Dean coldly replies.

Addison lets go of Jane and everyone in the room watches as the Whore’s chest glows from inside before a flame erupts. “But I don’t understand,” Jane says. “How are we supposed to get to paradise now?”

“I’m sorry,” Dean tells her. “Pretty sure you’re heading a different direction.” 

After retrieving Castiel, the trio led the angel and Pastor Gideon out of the church. “Dean, how did you do that,” Sam asks.

“What?”

“Kill the Whore,” Addison finishes. 

“My long run of luck held out, I guess.” 

“Last I checked, she could only be ganked by a servant of Heaven,” Sam argues. 

“Well, what do you want me to tell you guys? I saw a shot, I went for it.”

Sam and Addison exchange a concerned look when they reach the Impala. They help Pastor Gideon and Castiel into the Impala. “Are you gonna do something stupid,” Sam asks.

“Like what,” Dean counters.

“Like Michael stupid?” 

“Come on, Sam. Give me a break.”

* * *

Addison sits on the bed next to Castiel as she watches Sam finish wrapping up Pastor Gideon’s arm. “How’s the head,” Dean asks, walking over. 

“I’m seeing double. But that may be the painkillers,” Pastor Gideon replies.

“You’ll be okay.” 

“No.”

No one says anything. Dean walks towards the door. “Where are you going,” Addison asks. 

“Gonna grab some clean bandages out of the trunk,” Dean answers. “Relax.” 

“How’s that,” Sam asks. The roar the Impala causes Sam and Addison to jump up. Addison yanks open the door as the Impala speeds out of the motel parking lot. They yell for him but the Impala doesn’t stop. Sam glances over at Addison and finds her silently crying. She hastily wipes away the tears and quickly makes her way back into the motel room.


	18. Point of No Return

Addison sighs as she flips through a book while curled up on the couch in Bobby’s den. Sam and Castiel had left to go talk to Dean. She had refused. It was the last thing she wanted to do. And she wanted to leave and not look back. But she didn’t. A flutter of wings causes her to look up and see Castiel appear with Dean. Addison and Dean stare at each other a for a second, then she turns her attention back to the book. A moment later Sam is standing the room. He shrugs off his jacket and sits down before grabbing a book. 

Dean paces around the room. “Yeah, no, this is good, really. Eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches, but tonight -- tonight is when the magic happens.”

“You ain’t helping,” Bobby tells him. 

“Yeah, well, why don’t you let me get out of your hair, then?” 

“What the hell happened to you?” 

“Reality happened. Nuclear is the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people.” 

“But not all of ‘em. We gotta think of something else.”

“Yeah, well, that’s easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down and I could’ve done something about it, guess what, that’s on me.” 

“You can’t give up, son.” 

Dean humorlessly chuckles and looks at Bobby. “You’re not my father.” A hurt flashes across the older hunter’s face. “And you ain’t in my shoes.” Sam shoots Dean a disappointed look. Bobby pulls open a drawer and takes out a revolver. He places it on the table. He takes a single bullet out of his shirt pocket. “What is that?”

“That’s the round I mean to put through my skull. Every morning I look at it. I think: ‘Maybe today is the day I flip the lights out.’ But I don’t do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn’t give up!”

Castiel grunts and grabs his forehead. “Cas, you okay,” Addison asks. 

“No,” the angel answers.

“What’s wrong,” Sam questions. 

“Something’s happening.” 

“Where,” Dean asks.

Castiel looks at him, then vanishes. Addison jumps up when Castiel reappears with carrying a body. “Help,” he says.

“Guys,” Addison shouts. Castiel lays the body down on the cot. Her gaze widens. “Holy shit!”

“Who is it,” Bobby asks, looking between the trio. 

“That’s our brother,” Sam disbelievingly answers. 

“Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?”

“Cas, what the hell,” Dean asks, turning to the angel.

Castiel places two angel knives on Bobby’s desk. “Angels.” 

“Angels? Why,” Sam questions.

“I know one thing for sure,” Castiel says, moving towards Adam. “We need to hide him. Now.” He places a hand on Adam’s chest and a glow emits. 

Adam shoots up and looks around the room. “Where am I?" 

“It’s okay,” Sam tells him. “Just relax. You’re safe.”

“Who the hell are you?”

Dean grabs a chair and sits down next to the cot. “You’re gonna find this a little...a lot crazy, but we’re actually your brothers.”

“It’s the truth,” Sam continues. “John Winchester is our father too. See, I’m Sam—”

“Yeah and I’m sure that’s Dean,” Adam interrupts. Confusion passes over the hunters’ faces. “I know who you are.” 

“How?” 

“They warned me about you.” 

“Who did,” Dean asks.

“The angels. Now, where the hell is Zachariah?”

* * *

After letting Adam get cleaned up, the group is back in Bobby’s den. Adam was sitting on the cot, while the others were spaced out around the room. “So, why don’t you just tell us everything. Start from the beginning,” Dean orders, but trying to sound friendly at the same.

Adam fidgets. “Well, I was dead and in Heaven. Except it kind of looked like my prom. And I was making out with this girl. Her name was Kristen McGee.” 

“That sounds like Heaven,” Dean comments and Addison rolls her eyes. “Did you get to third base?” 

Sam clears his throat. “Just -- just keep going.”

“Well, these angels, they popped out of nowhere,” Adam continues. “And they told me that I’m chosen.” 

“Chosen for what,” Addison asks, stepping away from where she leaning against Bobby’s desk. 

“To save the world.” 

“How you gonna do that,” Dean asks. 

“Oh, me and some archangel are gonna ice the devil.”

“What archangel?”

“Michael. I’m his, uh, sword or vessel or something. I don’t know.” 

“Well -- well, that’s insane.”

“But it’s plausible,” Addison says, turning to Castiel. “Right? I mean, it’s the same bloodline and Adam is Sam’s brother. Dean’s been saying no, so they move onto the spare Winchester.”

“It’s not perfect, but it’s possible,” Castiel agrees. 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Dean says. 

“Why would they do this,” Sam asks. 

Addison shrugs. “Maybe they’re desperate. Maybe they think that Dean’s still got the balls to say no.” 

Dean glares at her. “You know what? Fuck you, Ads.”

“Look,” Sam says, before Addison can respond. “No way. After everything that’s happened? All that crap about destiny, suddenly the angels have a plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" 

“You know, this has been a really moving family reunion, but, uh, I got a thing, so--” Adam says, standing up.

“Whoa, whoa, no, no. Sit down,” Sam tells him. “Just listen, okay? Please.” 

“Unbelievable,” Adam comments, reluctantly sitting down. 

“Now, Adam, the angels are lying to you. They’re full of crap.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“Really? Why not?”

“Uh, cause they’re angels.”

“They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet.” 

“They said the fight might get hairy. But it is the devil, right. So we gotta stop him.” 

“Yeah. But there’s another way.”

“Great. What is it?” 

“Well, we’re working on the power of love,” Dean sarcastically says.

“How’s that going?” 

“Mmm. Not good.”

Sam sighs. “Look, Adam. You don’t know me from a hole in the wall, I know, but I’m begging you. Please. Just trust me. Give me some time.”

“Give me one good reason.”

“Because we’re blood,” Sam answers after a moment.

Adam glares. “You got no right to say that to me.” 

“You’re still John’s boy,” Bobby points out.

“No. John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don’t have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she’s the one I give a rat’s ass about. Not you.”

Sam nods. “Yeah, fair enough. But if you have one good memory of Dad, just one, then you’ll give us a little more time. Please.”

* * *

Addison turns when the basement door opens and Sam walks out. Adam was asleep on the cot. Dean was locked in the panic room with Castiel keeping an eye on him. Bobby rolls over to them. “How’s he doing,” he asks. Sam remains quiet. “How you doing?”

Addison sighs when Sam doesn’t say anything. She walks over to him and stands on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, through Sam still has crouch a bit. She rubs his back. “We will figure something out,” she softly says. “We won’t stop until we do. I promise you that.”

Sam pulls back. “Ads, maybe you can talk to him.”

Addison frowns, then sighs. “Sam…”

“Look, Ads, I get it. You're pissed at him.”

Addison scoffs. “Understatement.”

“But I’m asking you to do this for me.”

Addison sighs. “All right.”

Sam shoots her a thankful smile. “Thank you.”

They make their way down to the basement, but freeze seeing the panic room door open. They enter the panic room and find an angel banishing sigil on the wall. “Shit,” Addison says. 

“That was quick,” Bobby comments when they reenter the den. 

“Dean’s gone.” 

“Where’s Cas?” 

 “Blown to Oz,” Sam answers, pulling on his jacket. “Look, we’ll get Dean. He couldn’t have gone too far. Just watch Adam.” 

“How? You may have noticed, he’s got a slight height advantage.”

“Then cuff him to your chair. I  don’t know. Just watch him,” Sam replies. Addison sighs and follows Sam out of the house.

* * *

Addison sighs as she and Sam walk into Bobby’s den. They had spent all night, looking for Dean, but weren’t able to find him. “Bobby, what do you mean Adam is gone,” Sam asks, looking around the den.

“Should I say it in Spanish,” Bobby replies.

“He’s gone how. What the hell, Bobby?”

“Sam,” Addison snaps. 

“He was right in front of me and he disappeared into thin air,” Bobby explains. 

A flutter of wings cause them to turn and see Castiel. The angel was holding up a bruise and battered Dean. “Because the angels took him,” he tells them.

“What the hell happened to him,” Sam asks. 

“Me.” Castiel dumps Dean onto the cot. 

“Remind me to never piss you off, Cas,” Addison comments. 

“What do you mean the angels took Adam,” Bobby questions. “You branded his ribs, didn’t you?”

“Yes. Adam must have tipped them." 

“How?”

“I don’t know. Maybe in a dream.”

“Where would the angels have taken him,” Addison asks.

* * *

“Are you sure about this,” Addison quietly asks she and Sam make their way into the basement. She didn’t know how she felt about Sam’s plan through Bobby and Castiel had made their feelings clearly known.

Sam stops on the stairs and turns to her. “Look, Ads, I get it if you don’t think this is a good idea--”

“I’m not saying that, Sam,” Addison interrupts. “I’m on the fence about this. The angels taking Adam is a trap to get Dean there and make him say yes. We all know it. And Dean wants to say yes. But I also know that Dean always does the right thing in the end.”

“And if he does say yes?”

“Then I will be right next to you, fighting for as long as I can. I’m not giving up on either of you. And if we have to put the world’s best cheeseburger in front of Dean and pray that he doesn’t bite, then that’s what we’ll will do.” Sam turns and starts towards the panic room. “Sam.” He looks at her. Addison takes a deep breath. “When we stop Lucifer and we’re still alive, then I…I want you and Dean to leave me alone.”

Shock appears on his face. “Ads—”

“No, nothing you can say will change my mind, Sam. I-I’m tired of all the heartache and the bullshit. I deserve someone who will treat me the way that I deserve to be treated. And it’s time for me to move on and find a healthy relationship. It’s best for me not to have anything to do with Dean, which includes you.”

Sam pulls her into a tight embrace. “I wish it didn’t have to be like this, Ads.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Dean wakes with a groan. He was back in the panic room and handcuffed to the cot. “How you feeling,” Sam asks as his older brother sits up. He was sitting by the small desk while Addison was standing by the door and he doesn’t miss the cold look on her face.

“Word to the wise. Don’t piss off the nerd angels. So how’s it going,” Dean replies.

“The angels have Adam,” Addison answers. 

“Where?” 

“The room where they took you,” Sam tells him.

“You sure?”

“Cas did a recon.” 

“And?”

“And the place is crawling with mooks. Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, Hail-Mary kind of thing.”

“So the usual. What are you gonna do?" 

Sam glances at Addison and she nods. “For starters? Bringing you with.” 

Dean stares. “Excuse me?

“There are too many of them. We can’t do it alone,” Sam replies, moving to uncuff Dean. “And, uh, you’re pretty much the only game in town.” 

“Isn’t that a bad idea?” 

“Cas and Bobby think so. I’m not so sure." 

Dean turns to Addison and she shrugs. “Well, they’re right,” he says, looking at Sam. “Cause either it’s a trap to get me there, to make me say yes or it’s not a trap and I’m gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I’ll do it. Fair warning.” 

Sam shrugs. “No, you won’t. When push shoves, you’ll make the right call.”

“You know, tables were turned, I’d let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here.” 

“Yeah, well. I guess I’m not that smart.” 

“I don’t get it, Sam. Why are you doing this?”

Sam shrugs. “Because. You’re still my big brother.”

* * *

Addison blinks when they land outside an old warehouse. She still had reservations about Sam’s plan, but she had meant what she said. She wasn’t going anywhere until Lucifer was taken care of. “Where are we,” Dean asks.

“Van Nuys, California,” Castiel answers.

“Where’s the beautiful room?” 

“In there.”

“The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?” 

“Where did you think it was?” 

“I don’t know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys.”

“Tell me again why you don’t just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there,” Sam asks. 

“Because there are at least five angels in there.”

“So, you’re fast,” Dean argues.

“They’re faster. I’ll clear them out, you three grab the boy. This is our only chance.” 

“Whoa, whoa, wait, you’re gonna take on five angels?”

“Yes.” 

“Isn’t that suicide?”

“Maybe it is. But then I won’t have to watch you fail. Sorry, Dean. I don’t have the same faith in you that Sam and Addison do.”

Addison frowns when Castiel takes a box cutter out of his pocket. “Cas, um, what are going to do with that?” 

The trio winces as they watch the angel crave a banishing sigil into his chest. Castiel hands them each an angel sword then enters. They wait until a bright light flashes from inside the warehouse before Dean makes his way inside. Addison grabs Sam’s hand and squeezes. 

The warehouse was dark. And in the back corner stood a small office. Sam slips into the room first, then Addison follows him. Dean was holding up Adam with Zachariah in front of him. Sam runs over to the angel, sword raised, but Zachariah easily disarms him. Addison starts to make her way over when the Zachariah waves a hand and sends her crashing into a wall. “Sam, Ads,” Dean calls. 

“You know what I’ve learned from this experience, Dean,” Zachariah says. “Patience.” He holds out his hand and Adam slips from Dean’s grasp, coughing up blood.

“Adam?” Dean glares at the angel. “Let him go, you son of a bitch.”

“I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing, pretty damn literal. But I should’ve trusted the boss man. It’s all playing out like he said. You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers and girlfriend.” Zachariah makes a fist and Addison and Sam groan as they start coughing up blood. “You’re finally ready, right?” Dean looks between his brothers and Addison. “You know there’s no other choice. There’s never been a choice.”

“Stop it. Stop it right now,” Dean begs.

“In exchange for what?” 

“Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please. I’ll do it.” Sam looks up at Dean. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Okay, yes. The answer is yes.”

“Dean,” Sam disbelievingly says. Addison closes her eyes.

“Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard.”

“How do I know you’re not lying,” Zachariah counters.

Dean glares. “Do I look like I’m lying?”

Zachariah stares for a second, then smiles. He turns and starts chanting. Dean looks over Sam and the brothers stare at each other. Then Dean winks. “He’s coming,” Zachariah states. 

The room starts shaking. “Of course, I have a few conditions,” Dean says.

Zachariah turns around, shocked. “What?”

“A few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." 

“Sure, fine. Make a list.” 

“But most of all Michael can’t have me until he disintegrates you.”

Zachariah frowns. “What did you say?”

“I said before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal.”

Zachariah chuckles. “You really think Michael is gonna for that?”

“Who’s more important to him now? You or me?”

Zachariah grabs Dean’s collar. “You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm’s ass. Do you know who I am after I deliver you to Michael?”

“Expendable.” 

“Michael’s not gonna kill me.”

“Maybe not. But I am.” Dean lets the angel sword up his sleeve fall and stabs Zachariah through the bottom of his jaw. 

A bright light emit from the angel and Dean’s tossed backwards. The shaking in the room increases. A loud ringing emits. A bright light slowly appears. Dean helps Adam up before running over to Sam. Addison stumbles up and out of the room as Dean carries Sam out. The doors close before Adam can leave the room. Addison collapses on the ground next to Sam and they watch as Dean runs back over to the room. Adam was banging on the doors, shouting for help. The light breaks through the cracks in the wall. Then it vanishes. Dean opens the door, but the beautiful room is gone.

* * *

The old truck is quiet as they speed down the highway. Addison was pressed up against Sam, asleep. Dean glances at her, then at Sam before turning his gaze back to the dark highway. “You think Adam’s okay,” Sam asks, breaking the silence.

“Doubt it,” Dean answers. “Cas either. But we’ll get ‘em.”

“So?” 

Dean glances at Sam. “So what?”

“I saw your eyes. You were totally rocking the yes back there. So, what changed your mind?”

“Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world’s ending, the walls are coming down on us, I look over to you and all I can think about is: ‘the stupid son of a bitch brought me here.’ I just didn’t wanna let you down.”

“You didn’t. You almost did. But you didn’t.”

“I owe you an apology.”

“No, man. No, you don’t.” 

“Just...let me say this. I don’t know if it’s being a big brother or what but, to me, you’ve always been this snot nosed kid that I’ve had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that’s not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you’re grown up enough to find faith in me, least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny. Right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, do it our way.”

The brothers exchange a look. “Sounds good.”


	19. Hammer of the Gods

Addison shakes the water off her leather jacket as they enter the Elysain Fields Hotel. All she wanted was a hot shower and to sleep. "Nice digs, for once," Dean says and Addison finally looks around the hotel. It was much nicer than their usual places with an upscale 1950s vibe. Addison raises an eyebrow at the very fast paced typing the front desk attendant was doing. "Busy night."

"Any port in a storm, I guess," the front desk attendant greets. His name tag read ‘Chet.’ He places a form on the counter. "If you could just fill this out, please."

"Yeah."

"Sir, I think…shaving nick there," Chet says, motioning to tiny cut on Dean's jaw. He hands him a tissue before holding up a room key. "Your key."

"Oh, thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area."

Dean grins. ”You don't say?” He turns to Sam and Addison with a grin on his face. Addison rips the room key out of his hand and walks away. “What crawled up her ass?”

Sam sighs. “Leave her alone, man.”

“Whoa, just cause she’s PMSing, doesn’t mean she gets to be a bitch to everyone.”

“You,” Sam corrects.

Dean glares at him as they reach the hotel restaurant. “What?”

“It’s you that she’s pissed at, Dean. So, leave her alone and give her some space. Otherwise, she’ll probably end up shooting you.”

* * *

Sam sighs when Dean sits down next to Addison with a plate covered in pie. Something about this place wasn't sitting right with him. Addison tenses, but continues to chow down on a plate of pasta. Sam was paying no attention to the food in front of him, choosing to stare at his phone. "Sam, unpucker, man," Dean says. "Eat something."

"We should hit the road," Sam replies.

Addison snorts. "In this weather? It's practically—"

"It's biblical, Ads," Sam interrupts. "Exactly. It's fucking Noah's Ark out there and we're eating pie?"

"How may hours of sleep did you get this week," Dean asks. "What? Three? Four?" Sam lets out an annoyed breath. "Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in twelve states."

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up."

"Nobody's giving up. Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you are no good to us burnt out."

Sam sighs. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"Sam, we have a night off," Addison says. "Can we please enjoy it?"

After they finish eating, the trio makes their way to the room. Dean grins and motions to a couple making out in the hallway. Sam rolls his eyes. "What are you, twelve," he asks.

Dean scoffs. "I'm young at heart." Addison shakes her head and they enter the hotel room. He whistles. "Wow. Look at this. We're like the Rockfellers." The room was much nice than their normal motels. No weird smells or strange stains on the floors. There was a flat screen TV instead of one from the '80s. There were even candies on the pillows and Addison immediately grabs one before Dean can. She tosses him the other one. "Chocolates!" Dean picks up the program guide off the nightstand. "Whoa. Casa Erotica 13 on demand." Sam scoffs. "What?"

"Isn't this place kind of...in the middle of nowhere," Sam asks.

"So?"

"So what's a four star hotel doing on a no star highway?"

Addison shrugs. Laughter and moaning ring through out room before thud hits the wall nearly knocking off the TV. The trio makes their way out of the room and to next door. Dean opens the door. The bed had obviously been used but there was no sign of the couple. "Okay, that's weird," Addison says as Dean picks up a diamond ring.

"Come on," Dean says and they make their way down to the front desk where Chet was still working. "The, uh, the room next to ours - the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips - have you seen them?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan - the honeymooners? They checked out. Is something the matter," Chet asks.

"They checked out," Addison disbelievingly asks.

"Mm hmm. Just now."

"Really? Cause it seemed like they were in the middle of something."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this," Dean finishes, holding up the ring.

"Oh, dear." Chet takes the ring. "I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh, no. No, we're good."

"Super fantastic."

The trio walks away from the counter. "Creepy," Sam comments.

"Broke the needle," Dean agrees. "All right, well, me and Ads will scope the joint and you keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?"

Dean and Addison step out of the elevator on the second floor. She shoves her hands in her jacket pocket as he pulls out the EMF meter. They had barely spoken during their search of the hotel. They walk past a room and Addison frowns. She looks at Dean and he has a confused look on his face. They move back to look in the room, only to find an African-American man fixing his towel. "This ain't no peep show, man," he tells them, then slams the door.

Addison blinks. "You saw Dumbo too, right?"

"Yeah," Dean replies.

* * *

"An elephant," Sam repeats as the trio enters the hotel lobby. Dean and Addison had met up with him and quickly told him about what they had saw.

"Yeah," Dean replies.

"Like an elephant?"

"Like full on Babar."

"Um, where is everyone," Addison asks, looking around. The once busy hotel lobby was empty. Sam walks over to the doors and pulls.

"Let me guess - it's locked," Dean replies, turning back to look at the lobby. "So what? The roaches check in, they don't check out?"

Sam nods. "Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90. The fucking hurricane?"

"You're not saying that we were led here, are you," Addison replies.

"Like rats in a maze."

The trio does another sweep of the hotel, searching for a way out or other guests. The hotel kitchen was empty though there were pots still on the stove. "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup," Dean mutters, lifting a ladle out of a pot and finds a couple of eyeballs. "Motel hell."

"I feel a sudden need to barf," Addison comments.

Sam looks into the dark freezer while Dean and Addison continue looking around. He jumps when a hand slams against the window. "Help us," the man shouts. "Get us out of here." Other hotel guests were locked inside. They were all shouting. Sam pulls out his lock pick kit and opens it.

"Hurry up," Dean tells him.

"I'm going as fast as I..." Sam trails off when he notices three men standing behind Dean and Addison. "As I can."

Addison closes her eyes. "There's somebody behind us, isn't there," Dean states. The men grab them and drag them across the hotel into the ballroom. A conference setting was set up. People were standing around. "Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention."

"Dinner is served," Chet says, pushing out a chart with a covered tray on it. He lifts the lid and Addison jumps seeing a human head and other body parts.

A spot light shines on the boys. "Ladies and Gentlemen," a man wearing a suit says. A woman was standing next to him. "Our guests of honor have arrived." The trio are shoved into chairs while the guests sit. The man picks up a glass of champagne and lightly taps it with a fork. "Thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof."

"Gods," Sam disbelievingly whispers.

"Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules: No slaughtering each other, curb your wrath. Oh, and, uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here."

"Oh, we are so, so screwed,” Sam whispers.

"And we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips: Michael and Lucifer's vessels. The question is: what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

"I don't like his tone," Dean mutters as an Asian man talks.

An African-American man laughs. "Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?"

"I don't know what everybody's getting so worked up about," an older man wearing plaid exclaims. "Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight! It's no armageddon. Everybody knows when the worlds comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf!"

"I don't know whether to be terrified or in awe," Addison whispers. "That's Odin."

"Oh, yeah? And why is that," Odin replies to the Asian man. "Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? Whole world's getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle. Ha! Give me a break."

As the gods argue, the trio slowly makes their way towards the doors. A chandelier crashes to the ground in front of them. "Stay," the woman orders. The trio stops and turns around. The name tag on the woman's shirt read 'Kali.' "We have to fight. The archangels - the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them," the man formerly known as Chet says. Kali stares at him and he starts coughing up blood.

"Kali," the leader scolds.

"Who asked you," Kali replies, glaring.

The doors burst open and Gabriel walks in. "Can't we all just get along," he asks. Dean starts to say something, but coughs. "Sam! Dean! Addison...it's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton heads, huh?"

"Loki," the leader greets.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Gabriel replies and the African-American man starts to stand. "Not you. The apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first. The adults need to have a little conversation, check you later."

Gabriel snaps his fingers and the trio appear back in their room. "Holy shit," Addison breathes, leaning against the dresser.

"Yeah," Sam agrees. He turns to Dean. "By the way, next time I say lets keep driving, uh, lets keep driving."

"Okay. Yeah," Dean replies. "Next time."

“All right, so, what's our next move?"

"I - I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess. Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along way if we're lucky?"

"And when are you ever lucky," Gabriel comments from where he was lounging on the couch.

Dean glares. "Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel."

"Maybe later, big boy."

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."

"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."

"You wanna put out the fire?"

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber fucked."

"Wow, cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles.' You're uber fucking us!"

"Oh, the end is still night. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?"

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."

"Do they have a chance," Sam asks. "Against Satan?"

"Really, Sam," Dean replies.

"You got a better idea, Dean?"

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint," Gabriel says. "So lets get going while the going's good, hmm?"

"Okay. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then," Dean counters.

"Would if I could. But Kali's got you by the short and curlys. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's time for a bit of the old, black magic," Gabriel explains before using some mouth spray.

"Okay, yeah well, whatever. We're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us."

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here."

"Um, sorry," Addison says, stepping forward. "They called you Loki. Which means they don't really know who you are."

"Told you. I'm in witness protection."

Addison nods. "Then you do what we say or we'll tell them your secret identity. I get the feeling that they are strictly anti-angel."

Gabriel glares. "I'll take your voices away."

"We'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands."

"Then everyone's gonna ask why we're running around with no hands."

"Fine," Gabriel snarls, then vanishes.

Dean clears his throat. "That, uh, that was hot. You taking charge like that." Addison stares at him, clenching her fists in anger. She walks out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Sam shakes his head. "What?"

* * *

The trio quickly makes their way to the hotel kitchen. Sam gets to work on the lock while Dean and Addison keep watch. The Asian man, with a name tag that said Zao Shen appears and tosses Dean and Addison across the room. Addison groans when she hits the floor. She blinks then pushes herself up. Zao Shen had Sam pressed up against the freezer door and was chocking him.

Dean pushes himself up and runs over, stabbing Zao Shen in the back with a stake. He goes up in a burst of flames. "Where the hell is Gabriel," Dean asks.

Addison stands up as three men enter the kitchen. Each one of the men grabs one of them and drags them into the ballroom. "How long have you known," Gabriel asks Kali.

"Long enough," Kali replies as the trio are forced into chairs by Gabriel.

"How's the rescue going," Dean asks. Gabriel just forces a smile.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us."

"Kali, don't," Gabriel begs.

"You're mine now," Kali says before sitting on the angel's lap. "And you have something I want." Kali reaches into Gabriel's jacket and pulls out his angel sword. "An archangel's blade. From the archangel Gabriel."

"Okay, okay," Gabriel says. "So I got wings. Like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."

"He's lying. He's a spy."

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I'm know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living shit out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends."

"Your story, not ours. Westerners. I swear, the sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on Earth. You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us and we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world it's me." Kali places a hand on Gabriel's cheek and leans close. "I'm sorry." She slams the angel sword in Gabriel and a bright flash emits from him. Kali moves back as the other gods stare in disbelief. "They can die. We can kill Lucifer."

Dean takes a deep breath and stands up. "All right, you primitive screwheads, listen up."

"Dean, are you crazy," Addison hisses.

"I'm out of options, Ads." He turns back to the gods. "Now, on any other given day, I'd be doing my damnedest to, uh, kill you, you filthy, murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal. You want Lucifer? Well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Sam, we can get him here."

"How," Kali questions.

"First, you let those main courses go, then we talk. Oh, we can either take on the devil together or you lame ass bitches can eat me," Dean counters. "Literally."

* * *

Addison nervously smiles at Kali and Baldur as she stands next to Sam. Her heart was hammering in her chest. And she was convinced that the gods could hear it. Dean was clearing out the hostages from the freezer. "So, you're going to summon Lucifer," Kali says.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running," Sam replies.

"Breaking them would be easier,” Kali replies, raising a hand.

"Show's over," Dean says, entering the ballroom. "Sword's a fake. And Gabriel? He's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked."

The lights start flickering. "What's happening," Baldur asks. Screams come from outside the ballroom.

"It's him," Sam states.

"How," Kali demands.

"Does it matter? Shazam us out of here, would you," Dean replies.

"We can't," Baldur says.

Addison moves closer to Dean when Lucifer steps into the room. "Of course you can't," Lucifer says. He was covered in blood splatters. Baldur walks towards him. "You didn't say 'Mother May I.' Sam, Dean, good to see you again."

"Baldur, don't," Kali warns.

"You think you own the planet," Baldur tells Lucifer. "What gives you the right?" Baldur briskly moves towards him and Lucifer shoves a hand in his chest.

"No one gives us the right," Lucifer softly replies. "We take it." Kali's arms go up in flames and she tosses a fireball at the fallen angel while the trio runs for cover. The fireball has no effect on Lucifer. Kali moves towards him and Lucifer punches her.

"You okay," Sam asks, over the fight.

"Uh huh," Addison replies.

"Not really." They turn to see Gabriel kneeling next to them. "Better late than never, huh?" The archangel slams a DVD case onto Dean's chest. "Guard this with your life." Gabriel runs out from behind the table and the trio looks over to see Lucifer fly backwards. "Lucy, I'm home." Lucifer moves towards Gabriel, but he stops him. "Not this time." The archangel helps Kali to her feet. "Guys, get her out of here." The trio runs out from behind the table and walks out of the ballroom with Kali.

Blood covered the floors and walls as they run through the hotel. "I'm not getting in that thing," Kali says as they walk towards the Impala.

"Just get in the car, princess," Dean snaps. The group climbs into the Impala and take off down the road.

* * *

Addison rolls her eyes when the porno starts up on Sam's laptop. They were parked out along side a county road. "Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life," Addison disbelievingly asks as the porn continues.

"Maybe he's a fan," Dean replies, shrugging. "It is a good one."

The trio stares as Gabriel appears on screen. "What the hell's going on," Sam asks.

Gabriel turns to the screen. "Sam, Dean, you're probably wondering what the hell's going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh, please, stop sobbing. It's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you got zero shot at killing Lucifer. Sorry. But you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from, it's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it, and, oh, yeah, avoid Michael and the God squad. But, hey, details, right? And here's the big secret Lucifer himself doesn't even know. But the key to the cage, it's out there. Actually, it's 'keys,' plural. Four keys. Well, four rings from the horsemen. You get them all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys, but, hey, I've been wrong before. And, Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother. But not anymore. So this is me standing up...and this is me lying down."

Addison shakes her head and slams the laptop shut as Gabriel pushes the woman in the porno onto the bed. "Horsemen, huh," Dean says. "Well, we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two rings down. Collect all four? All we need is Pestilence and Death."

Sam scoffs. "Oh, is that all?"

"It's better than nothing," Addison argues. "And right now, nothing's all we got. Unless you gotta a better idea, Sam?" Sam shakes his head and the trio climbs into the Impala.


	20. The Devil You Know

"Hey, check it out. I look like the King of Pop," Dean says as the trio follows a doctor through a hospital waiting room filled with sick people. Sam and Addison both stare at Dean. They were all wearing protective masks. "Too soon? Too soon."

They figured the quickest and easiest way to find Pestilence was to follow the sick people and a few different omens they had found while researching. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the CDC is here," the doctor says. "But what we really need is vaccine."

"We understand," Addison replies.

"Tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about the strain," Sam asks. "Any signs of behavioral change? Like aggression, maybe?"

The doctor stares in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Have the flu victims shown any signs of, uh, homicidal tendencies," Dean asks.

"Um, symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably a miserable week off of work. That's about it."

"Nothing unusual then," Addison questions.

"Well, day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over seventy. Infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual."

"Day and a half," Sam repeats as they trio exchange a look.

"Same time statues started crying," Dean comments.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, what was that," the doctor replies.

"What was what?"

"Did you just say a bunch of statues started crying?"

"What? No, who..." Sam disbelievingly begins. Addison just stands there.

"Who would say that? Crazy people," Dean finishes.

"Exactly."

"Which we are not."

"No."

The doctor looks between them. "Just get us some vaccine."

The trio just nods and watches as the doctor walks off. Addison turns to the guys and they stare back. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

* * *

The Impala speeds down a dark highway. "Let me guess," Bobby says over the speaker from Sam's phone. Addison sighs and shuts her laptop before stowing it in her bag. "Another steaming hot pile of swine flu."

"Yep," Dean agrees.

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby," Sam says. "Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure."

"Why is he dealing up soft serve like swine flu when he's got the Croatoan virus up his sleeve," Dean asks. "I - I don't get it."

"Doesn't matter what the son of a bitch is doing," Bobby replies. "What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit that we know of. And we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target?"

"No," Addison answers, leaning against the front seat. "There's no pattern we can see."

"Okay. Hold on." They hear Bobby moving over the phone. "Well, as far as I can tell, he's still heading east. So head east, I guess."

"East," the trio repeats.

"Bobby, we're in west Nevada," Dean tells him. "East is practically all there is."

"Yeah? Well, you better get to driving," Bobby replies. Silence settles over the car as Sam hangs up his cell.

"Say, I've got an idea." The trio turns and sees Crowley sitting next to Addison in the backseat. Dean slams on the brakes. Sam pulls out the demon killing knife and shoves into the backseat, narrowly missing Addison.

"Did you get him," Dean asks.

"He's gone," Sam answers.

"The fuck is wrong with you," Addison snaps, hitting Sam on the arm. "Look before you start stabbing things in a moving car!"

A knock comes from the back passenger window and they look to see Crowley standing there. "Fancy a fag and a chat," the demon asks. Addison pulls the knife out of the seat and hands it to Sam before the trio climbs out of the Impala. "You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but—"

"You wanna talk," Sam argues, stalking after the demon. "After what you did to us?"

"After what I did to you? I gave you the Colt."

"Yeah and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil."

A shocked look crosses the demon's face. "I never."

"You set us up. We lost good people on that suicide run. Good people."

"Who you take on the ride is your own business. Look, everything is still the same. We're all still in this together."

"Sure, we are."

Sam takes another swipe at Crowley, but the demon easily dodges it. He turns to Addison. "Call your dog off, please."

Addison rolls her eyes and grabs Sam's arm before he makes another go. She moves to stand in front of both of the guys. "Why should we talk to you?"

"I can give you Pestilence."

"What do you know about Pestilence," Dean asks, stepping forward.

"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

Addison exchanges a look with Dean. "Are you guys actually listening to this," Sam asks.

"Sam," Addison warns.

"Are you fucking nuts?"

"Shut up for a second," Dean orders.

"Shut up the both of you," Crowley shouts. He looks at Addison. "Look. I swear, I thought the Colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well, one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation."

"Holy shit, we don't care," Dean replies.

"They burned down my house!" The boys exchange annoyed looks. "They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock like a bloody salamander. Every demon on Hell and Earth has got his eyes out for me. And yet here I am, last place I should be in the road talking to Sam and Dean Winchester and Addison Sloan under a fucking spotlight." Crowley points a finger at the streetlight and the bulb bursts. The trio exchanges another look. "So come with me. Please. You want the horseman rings or not? Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?”

* * *

They follow the demon and arrive at an abandoned house. Windows were boarded up. "Here we are," Crowley states. "My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single pane glass. Used contraception in the fireplace." Crowley waves a hand and a fire erupts. "The water damage alone—"

"My heart's bleeding for you," Dean interrupts. "Now, how do you know about the rings?"

"Well, now, I've been keeping a close eye on you lot."

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons," Sam replies.

"All but one." Crowley points a finger at himself. "That night you broke into my house, our first date. My valet hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps your little bags of bones. Allows me to hear things too." The demons smirks at Addison. "And, my, the things I've heard. So you wanna cram the devil back in the box. Cunning scheme. I want in."

"You said you could get us Pestilence," Dean says.

"Well, now, I don't know where Pestilence is per se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horseman's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want, believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at."

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?"

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here. Then I sell him."

"Sell him," Sam repeats.

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"So, where is Pestilence's personal assistant," Addison asks.

* * *

"Why are we even listening to him," Sam questions as they stand around the table, getting their gear ready. He hated that Dean and Addison were going along with this plan. It made no sense in his mind. "This is totally insane."

"I don't disagree," Dean replies, shoving the clip into his gun as Crowley enters the room.

Crowley claps. "One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic."

"You ready to go," Dean asks.

"Yes, yes, I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning."

Addison and Dean look up while Sam turns around and they all stare at the demon. "What are you talking about," Dean asks.

"Sam's not coming."

"Why the fuck not," Sam demands.

"Because I don't like you. I don't trust you. And, oh, yes, you keep trying to kill me."

"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen."

"I'm not asking you, am I? Because you're not invited." Crowley points at Addison. "I'm asking you. What's it gonna be?" The boys stare at Addison, who stares that the table. "Enjoy your last few sunsets."

Addison sighs. "Crowley, wait..."

Sam glares. "Addison, whatever the hell your history with him is—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, history," Dean interrupts, looking between Sam and Addison, utterly confused.

Addison shakes her head and grabs the duffle bag off the table. "Sam, you're staying," she tells him, making her way towards the demon. She turns back to see Dean still standing by the table. “Dean, you can either come or stay.” Addison notices the smirk on Crowley's face. "I still have the Colt and I have no problem with shooting you if you piss me off."

"Feisty," Crowley replies. "Just like your mother."

Addison rolls her eyes and walks out of the house with the demon. Dean gathers up the other bag. "I'm not letting her go off alone with him," he tells his younger brother before leaving.

* * *

Addison knew Dean was dying to figure out what the hell was going on. She knew all the questions he was going to ask and that the only reason he hadn't asked was because Crowley was sitting in the backseat. Currently, though, they were parked outside an office building. "This place is crawling in demons," Addison comments.

"No, human shields," Crowley replies. "The demons are up top, twelfth floor."

"Oh, so security guards and demons. Lovely."

"We'll have to find a way in through the back," Dean says.

"You hunters make everything so complicated," Crowley tells them before vanishing.

"Great," Addison mutters. She notice the look on Dean's face and sighs. "It's a really, really long story, Dean."

"Then give me the Cliffnotes' version," Dean argues.

Addison bites her lip as she looks through binoculars. Crowley was standing behind a security guard. He waves before slitting the guard's throat. "Shit! Shit, shit!"

They scramble out of the Impala and run across the street. They bang on the door. "Door's open," Crowley calls. Dean pulls open the door and walk in. The security guards were dead. They stare at the demon. "What?"

"You killed them," Addison exclaims.

Crowley finishes wiping off his knife and folds it shut. He steps over the guard on the floor and grabs Addison's arm. "We're on a tight schedule. Come on." Dean looks back at the guards. "Now you're squeamish? Please." Crowley pushes them into the elevator and presses a button. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Dean stops the elevator door before it closes. "You're not coming?"

"Oh, no, it's not safe up there. There's demons."

"No shit," Addison replies.

"Look, just do what I told you. And try to be convincing. It'll work like a charm. Trust me." Crowley shoves him back and the doors close.

Addison rolls her eyes as Crowley waves. She looks at Dean and sees him holding the knife. "Can we focus on the demons that are going to be waiting for us?"

Once on the twelfth floor, the hunters easily work together in dispatching the demons. They walk over to an office and the doors open. A man was sitting behind a desk. "Dean Winchester and Addison Sloan. What, no appointment?"

They step over the dead demon. "Kind of an eleventh hour kind thing, you know," Dean replies.

"Well, then, you're just on time." The doors close behind them and a couple of chairs turn. "Have a seat." Addison exchanges a look with Dean. "How's your brother, Dean?" Dean glares at the demon as they sit down. "Well, down to business, then. What can I do for you?"

"It's more along the lines of what we can do for you," Addison replies.

"Really?"

"You know that we've taken care of a couple of your boss' buddies. I mean, one of them is pretty pissed that I have this." Addison pulls open her jacket to reveal War's knife nestled in a pocket.

"Yes, I got the memo."

"Well, see, we kept their super secret decoder rings. It's why we're here. I heard along the grapevine that you wanted them back. And that it comes with a pretty hefty reward."

The demon leans back in his chair. "Hmm. Where are they?"

"Not here," Dean replies. "But you want them, you come with us, nice and civil. Get out of your little Batcave here and discuss a transaction."

The demon smirks. "Who says I want them?"

The hunters exchange a look. "Sorry," Addison replies.

"Who says I want them?"

"You know, other demons."

"See, War and Famine even if I could cram the rings back on their bony fingers I doubt it would do much good," the demon says, standing up and walking around the desk. He sits on the corner. "They're withered husks right now. Fetal position on the floor. All thanks to you. So I don't want the rings. What I want is retribution. And I'm gonna rip it right out of both of your asses."

The demon punches Dean before tossing him through the office doors. "Dean," Addison exclaims. The demon grabs her by the throat and tosses her into the wall.

The demon walks over to Dean and kicks him in the ribs. "This is so good," he says. "Therapeutic, for sure. You know, Dean, I really owe you one, buddy, because I feel so much better."

The demon doesn't pay any attention as Addison runs up behind him and knocks him to the ground. Dean pushes himself up as Addison gets off the demon. The demon grabs her ankle and she falls down. He yanks her back and she hits the wall. Dean grabs the demon and punches him a few times before shoving him away. He pulls Addison up and they take off down the hallway for the elevator. Addison leans against the wall as Dean frantically presses the buttons. "Dean, Addison, now, where are you going," the demon sings. "Come on, we're just getting started."

The hunters let out a relived breath when the doors close and the elevator descends. When they reach the lobby, they cautiously step out. Fists come down on the back of their necks and they fall down.

"Good meeting, guys. You know, I'm excited." The hunters crawl back as the demon moves towards them. Suddenly, a burlap bag with a devil's trap drawn on it wraps around the demons head.

"Evening, uncle," Crowley greets, then beats the demon's head with a tire iron. The demon falls unconscious and they stare at Crowley.

"What the hell was that," Dean asks, standing up. Addison groans and pushes herself up.

"That was perfect."

Addison blinks. "Perfect? He didn't want the rings! He wanted us!"

"Imagine the surprise on your faces."

"What?"

"Your ignorance and misinformation. I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that. What? It went like clockwork."

"Not for us, you asshole!"

"That's what you get, working with a demon."

* * *

Dean looks at Addison as he wipes the blood of his face. "You okay," he asks, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. A bruise was slowly forming around her right eye and there was a deep gash above her eyebrow. His face was just as bruised and bloodied as hers.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that," Addison counters.

Dean glances in the rearview mirror to see Crowley craving something into the demon's chest. "Hey, hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery."

"Up yours, mate," Crowley replies. Addison turns around, a questioning look on her face. "This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out. Locked in the meat suit. An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 North."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, we can't take this guy back to your brother."

"Why not," Addison asks. She glares when he remains silent. "Crowley."

"They got history, all right?"

Dean slams on the brakes. He turns to Crowley. "You wanna go anywhere, you start talking." He looks at Addison. "That includes you too. What history?"

Addison leans back. "You first," she tells Crowley.

Crowley turns to Dean and tells them all about the demon being ordered by Yellow Eyes to introduce Sam to a girl in college named Jessica Moore and then kill that girl. Dean feels anger bubbling inside him as he looks at the unconscious demon. He presses down on the gas.

* * *

After very colorfully threatening Crowley, Dean glances at Addison in the quiet Impala. She was staring out the passenger window, steadfastly ignoring him. His grip on the steering wheel tightens. “Ads.” 

"Hey, I agree with you," Addison replies. "Sam deserves to know the truth, no matter how horrible it is." At the look Dean shoots her, Addison sighs. "Do we really need to do this now?"

“Damn it, Addison, tell me the truth.”

"Fine. When my mom was sixteen she made a crossroads deal and Crowley happened to be the one that answered."

"And how long have you known about this?"

"She probably put all the pieces together after I left that note with the Colt saying she's as gorgeous as her mother," Crowley answers, smirking.

Dean frowns. "Wait, wait, your mom? I thought she died—"

"My dad lied. He told the me the truth before he died," Addison interrupts. "All I told Sam years ago was that my mom made a deal and I only told him that because I wanted to make him feel better about you. He probably pieced the puzzle together after everything that happen with Ellen and Jo. It wouldn't exactly be hard since I was slightly freaked out after we got the Colt. Look, can we focus on the fact that we have the demon that caused Sam so much pain in the backseat.”

“You should’ve told me.”

“Why? It’s none of your damn business, Dean. It still isn’t.”

“You know what, I’m tired of you being a bitch to me. What the hell did I ever do to you?” Addison stares at Dean with a mixture of disbelief and hurt on her face. She turns and looks out the window. Neither of them notice Crowley watching them with a curious look on his face.

* * *

Sam comes down the stairs to see Crowley standing in the living room. He looks around, searching for Dean, Addison, and the demon they were supposed to be bringing back. "Where's Dean and Addison," he asks.

"Now, for the record, I'm against this," Crowley says. "Negotiating a high level defection, it's very delicate business."

Sam starts towards the door, but Crowley stops him. "What are you talking about?"

"I begged Dean and Addison not to come back. We should be miles away from you. He replied with a colorful rejoinder about my corn chute." Sam scoffs. "So go ahead. Go ruin our last best hope. It's only the end of the world."

Sam walks into the other room to find Addison standing by the door. Dean was tying the demon to a chair inside a devil's trap. "Sam," Dean greets.

"What's going on?"

"We need you to stay on mission. Okay? Focused."

"I don't understand. What's all this about?"

"We're doing this because we trust you."

"You trust me to what?"

Addison starts to reply. "Sam," the demon says and she looks at Dean. "Sam, is that you?"

Dean pulls the hood off the demon and Sam stares. "Brady," he asks.

"Brady hasn't been Brady in years," the demon replies. "Not since, oh, middle of our sophomore year."

"What?"

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. All right now, let it all sink in."

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch. You introduced me to Jess."

Dean pushes Sam back when he moves towards the demon. "Ding, ding, I think he's got it."

"Damn it, Sam," Dean says.

"I'm gonna kill you," Sam angrily says as Dean pushes him out of the room. Brady laughs and Addison takes a deep breath. Crowley enters the room and she walks out, closing the doors behind her.

Addison sits down in arm chair. She rubs her face as she listens to the boys arguing. She was exhausted. A throat clears and she looks up to see Dean, holding out a beer bottle. She takes it. "I'm too tired to move," Addison replies, then takes a swig. Dean shrugs and sits down on her. "Get off. You're heavy."

"You calling me fat," Dean argues, standing up nonetheless. Addison shakes her head and moves out of the chair.

"I take it Sam isn't too happy about things," Addison says, stretching out on the old couch.

"He's gonna have to deal with it." The doors open and they watch as Crowley walks out. "How'd it go? Buy your Girl Scout cookies?"

"Not yet," the demon replies. He looks around. "Where's your moose?"

"He's cooling off."

"All right then. Get bent."

Addison sits up. "You're leaving?"

"Well, he won't budge. So now I go stick my neck out."

"What are you gonna do," Dean asks.

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work."

* * *

Addison stands back as Sam opens the bathroom door and lets out Dean out. She had been asleep when Sam had decided to talk to Brady on his own. "What happened," Dean demands, heading towards the tied up demon.

"Nothing," Sam replies.

"My ass."

"Dean, I'm fine."

"Yeah and what about Brady?"

"Like you said we need him."

"God, the day I've had." The trio turns to see Crowley standing there. Crowley walks over to Brady. "Good news. You're going to live forever."

"What did you do," Brady fearfully asks.

"Went over to a demon's nest, had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though. Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night. Because you and I are - wait for it - lovers in league against Satan." Brady closes his eyes in defeat while the trio exchange a look. "Hello, darling. So now death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss' eternal torment list with little old me."

Brady shakes his head. "Oh, no, no."

"Something else we have in common. Apart from our torrid passion, of course. Craven self preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

Brady starts to reply, but is interrupted by a howling. The group looks around. "Oh, God, Crowley," Brady says, terrified.

"Was that a hell hound," Dean asks.

"I'd say, yeah," Crowley answers.

"Why was that a hell hound?"

Crowley searches his jacket and finds a small object. "What's that," Sam asks.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device," Crowley replies.

"Yeah?"

"Demons planted one of me."

"Lovely," Addison mutters.

"You're saying a hell hound followed you here," Sam asks.

"Technically, he followed this," Crowley argues.

"Get me out here, I'll tell you anything you want," Brady tells them.

"Shut up," Sam replies.

"We should probably get going," Addison says.

"Sorry, no one knows more about the hounds than I," Crowley says. "You're long past the point of go." He tosses the coin into the air and Dean catches it only for them to realized that Crowley had vanished.

"Damn it," Dean says.

"I told you," Sam snaps.

"Yeah, congrats on that, Sam," Addison replies. "C'mon there's salt in the kitchen."

"I'll watch Brady," Sam calls as Dean and Addison move into the kitchen.

Addison starts towards the salt sitting on the counter when the window breaks. Dean yanks her back and they duck as glass flies. The table breaks and slides across the room. They run out of the kitchen and he closes the doors. Dean tosses a shotgun to Addison before grabbing another one. The glass doors break and they fire at the invisible hound.

"Sammy," Dean calls as they make their way across the house.

Sam was busy untying Brady when they enter the room. "Salt," he asks.

"Damn it, get me out here," Brady pleads as the hound enters the room.

"Shut up," Dean snaps.

"Great, just great."

"Hey," Crowley shouts, reappearing in the living room.

"You're back," Addison asks.

"I'm invested, currently," Crowley replies. Barking echoes through the house. "Stay."

"You can control them," Dean questions over growling.

"Not that one." Crowley pats the air next to him. "I brought my own. Mine's bigger. Sic 'em, boy!"

Dean and Addison run to the side as the hellhounds fight. Dean breaks the demon trap and the trio and Brady make their way out of the house.

Crowley's standing by the Impala when they reach it. "I'll wager you a thousand my pup wins," he says as they climb into the backseat.

* * *

Brady hands Crowley a piece of paper as the trio stands in a back alley in the nearest city. "Yeah, I'm sure Pestilence will be there, thanks," he says.

"What do you think," Dean asks as Crowley walks towards them, reading the paper.

"It's good," Crowley replies, handing the paper to Addison. He looks back at Brady. "You got no reason to lie, have you? Like I said before, you're in my boat now."

"You've screwed me for eternity," Brady counters. Dean and Addison walk past Sam.

"No, won't last that long. Trust me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do you a favor." Crowley looks at Sam. "I expect we'll be in touch." Crowley walks towards where Dean was pouring a salt line. Dean stops and they look at each as Crowley carefully steps past the salt line. "I'll tell your mother you said 'hello,'" Crowley tells Addison, then vanishes.

Dean finishes pouring the salt line and stands next to Sam. "What is this," Brady asks.

"All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches, they just don't get it, do they, Sammy," Dean says.

"No, they don't, Dean," Sam agrees, not taking his eyes off of Brady.

"You see, Brady, we're the ones you should be afraid of."

Brady scoffs as Sam stalks towards him, demon killing knife raised. "I bet this is a real moment for you, big boy," he taunts. "Gonna make you feel all better, huh?"

"It's a start," Sam replies.

"Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain? Yellow Eyes, Ruby, me. But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no. You're the one who trusted us. You're the one who let us into your life. Let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again. Ever wonder why that is, Sammy? Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins. And deep down, you know you're just like us." Brady lunges at Sam and he slashes the demon's arm. Sam throws him against the wall. "Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. You ever think of that? Maybe the only difference between you and a demon is your hell is right here."

Sam stabs Brady in the chest. The orange light flashes from within the demon. Sam steps back and the body falls to the ground. "Interesting theory," he says. He doesn't say anything as he walks past Dean and Addison.


	21. Two Minutes to Midnight

Addison silently watches the boys argue in the kitchen. Sam had told them his idea. The one where he would let Lucifer take him, how he would overcome the fallen angel and throw himself into the cage. Dean had decided to yell while she refused to acknowledge her feelings on the subject. "What the hell is wrong with you," Dean demands.

"Dean," Sam starts.

"No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean - you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this—" Dean turns to Bobby. "Did you know about this?"

"What," the older hunter replies.

"About Sam's genius plan to say yes to the devil." Bobby reluctantly nods. "Well, thanks for the heads up."

"Hey, this ain't about me."

Dean turns back to his younger brother. "You can't do this."

"That's the consensus," Sam replies.

"All right. Awesome. Then end of discussion." Dean's phone rings and he looks at Sam. "This isn't over." He pulls out his phone and answers. "Hello? Cas?"

"Is he okay," Addison asks, closing her laptop.

Dean holds up a hand. "We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man? Are you okay? You wanna elaborate? So a - a hospital? Uh, well, I gotta tell you, man, you're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box. It's a long story, but - Look, we're going after Pestilence now. So if you wanna zap over here...What do you mean? Wait, what, you mean you're out of angel mojo? Human? Wow. Sorry. All right. Well, look, no worries. Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash."

"I will," Bobby asks and Dean ignores him.

Dean runs a hand over his face. “Cas. It's okay. Thank you. I appreciate that."

* * *

The trio are parked outside of a convalescent home, doing surveillance. "So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh," Dean comments. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on. Patients were in their rooms and another patient was being wheeled in by an nurse.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil," Sam replies.

"It's like a four color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there."

"We got a building full of people, guys," Addison says. "There's no telling who's human, who's demon, and which one is Pestilence."

"So what do we do," Sam asks.

"Hang on," Dean says, noticing something through his binoculars. "There's a surveillance system."

"Better than nothing," Addison replies and the trio climbs out of the Impala.

Once inside the building, it doesn't take them long to find the security office. Dean opens the door. "Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my nana. Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy."

"Go around front and see the nurse," the guard tells him as Dean closes the door.

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about small and gray hair, wears diapers." He punches the guard, knocking him out. Dean bangs on the door and Sam and Addison enter.

"Eunice Kennedy," Sam repeats.

"That's the beauty about improv, Sammy. You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth."

* * *

A couple of hours pass by without anything happening. "So, what are..." Sam frowns seeing Dean asleep. He exchanges an annoyed look with Addison and she flicks Dean's nose, waking him. Dean shoots her a look. "What are we even looking for?"

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick," Dean replies.

"We're in a building full of sick people, Dean," Addison counters, stretching. "We just have to keep waiting until something...weird happens."

A few more hours pass until Sam sits up. One of the security monitors had a static line. "Hey," he says, causing Dean and Addison join him. A man walks down the hallway, the static line over him.

"Oh, now we're talking," Dean says.

They gear up and go after the horseman. Addison stops as something hits her and she coughs. She blinks as her visions blurs. The boys were coughing, but the trio keeps walking. Their coughing grows worse as they keep walking and come upon two bodies lying in the hallway. "Must be getting close," Sam comments.

"You think," Dean replies.

Addison steps over the bodies before leaning against the wall. "This is a million times worse than the flu," she coughs. She looks back and finds Sam helping Dean up. They stumble past her, hitting the wall in process.

Sam releases Dean and moves away. Addison leans against the wall next to Sam. A door opens and a nurse was standing there. "The doctor will see you now," the nurse says.

The nurse moves and they see a balding man sitting on a obviously dead patient's bed. "Sam. Dean. Addison," he greets, waving for them to enter. Sam takes a step forward and falls down. "Come right in."

Addison steps over Sam into the room. She takes another step and then collapses. The nurse drags the boys into the room and closes the door. Addison groans as pain takes over her. She could hear the boys groaning in pain.

"You three don't look well," Pestilence says. "It might be the scarlet fever. Or the meningitis. Oh. Or the syphilis. That's no fun." The horseman walks over to Sam and yanks him back by the hair. "However you feel right now it's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions?" Pestilence releases him and walks over to a table. "Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. But, really, that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself, is very pure. Single minded. Bacteria have one purpose: divide and conquer." Pestilence sees Dean reaching for the demon killing knife that Sam had dropped and steps on his hand. "That's why, in the end, it always wins." He kicks the knife away. "So you gotta wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy and weak! It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now, on a scale of one to ten, how's your pain?"

The door bursts open and Castiel enters the room, unaffected. "Cas," Dean groans.

"How'd you get there," Pestilence asks.

"I took a bus," the angel answers. "Don't worry, I—" He coughs and falls to the ground next to Addison.

Pestilence bends down, a grin on his face. "Well, look at that. An occupied vessel, but powerless. That's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?"

Castiel grabs the demon killing knife and stands up. He grabs Pestilence's hand and slams it down on a table before slicing the fingers off. "Maybe just a speck."

Pestilence shouts as the nurse tackles Castiel and he stabs her in the chest. Addison hops up and grabs the bloodied finger with the ring. "It doesn't matter," Pestilence says, cradling his hand. "It's too late." The horseman disappears, leaving the hunters and angel alone.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it," Bobby says, watching Dean spin Pestilence's ring as they sat around his desk. The group remains silent and Bobby looks at them. "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said," Sam starts. "'It's too late.'"

"He get specific?"

"No."

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere," Dean explains. "So please tell us you have actual good news."

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map," Bobby answers after a pause. "Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

"I don't understand your definition of good news," Castiel comments.

"Well Death, the horseman, he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back—"

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy," Dean interrupts.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

Addison frowns. "How exactly did you put all this together, Bobby?"

She's expecting a glare from the older hunter, not an awkward shrug. "I had, you know, help."

Addison raises an eyebrow. A bottle clanking causes the group to turn and see Crowley pouring a glass of whiskey. "Don't be so modest," the demon says. "I barely helped at all." He walks into the den. "Hello, boys, Addison. Pleasure, et certera." Crowley smirks at Addison. "Your mother sends her love." Addison rolls her eyes as the demon sniffs the whiskey. He sets it down and leans against the door. "Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it."

The group looks at Bobby. "Bobby. Tell us what," Sam asks.

"World's gonna end," Bobby says after a short staring match with Crowley. "Seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul."

"You sold your soul," Dean incredulously asks.

"More like pawned it," Crowley corrects. "I fully intend to give it back."

Dean glares at the demon. "Then give it back."

"I will."

"Now!"

"Did you kiss him," Sam asks.

"Sam."

"Just wondering."

The group turns back to Bobby, waiting. "No," Bobby snaps. Crowley clears his throat and they look to see him holding up an iPhone. A picture of him and Bobby kissing was on the screen. Bobby closes his eyes in frustration. "Why'd you take a picture?"

"Why'd you have to use tongue," Crowley argues, putting his iPhone up.

Bobby's met with three disbelieving looks. Dean shakes his head and stands up. "All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I won't, all right. It's insurance."

Dean frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me as long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch," Bobby growls.

"I'll return it. After all this is over and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?"

* * *

Addison sighs as Dean slams the Impala trunk closed. Thanks to Crowley, they knew what Pestilence had meant and they knew where Death was going to be. And they had decided on a course of action, with Dean going after Death while the rest went after the vaccines. "All right, well, good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse," Dean tells them.

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death," Sam replies. The brothers exchange a look. "Remember when we used to just hunt wendigos? How simple things were?"

"Not really."

"Well, um..." Sam pulls out the demon killing knife and holds it to Dean. "You might need this."

"Keep it," Crowley says appearing. "Dean's covered." He hands Dean a rusted scythe. "Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that," Castiel asks.

"Hello, king of the crossroads. So shall we?" Crowley looks at Bobby. "Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna riverdance," Bobby snaps.

"I supposed, if you wanna impress the ladies." The group stares at the demon and Crowley sighs. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-A clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?"

Everyone watches as Bobby slowly stands up out of his wheelchair. "Son of a bitch," Bobby disbelievingly says.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."

"Thanks."

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?"

* * *

"Yes to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole," Castiel says as the van speeds down the dark high. He was sitting in the back with Addison while Bobby was driving and Sam was in the passenger seat. "It's an interesting plan."

"That's a word for it," Bobby comments.

"So go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard," Sam replies.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you wanna hear," Castiel replies. "But it's not what I think."

"Really," Sam says, looking at the angel.

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectation. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer. But there are things that you would need to know."

"Like?"

"Michael has found another vessel."

"What?"

"Adam," Addison asks.

"Yes," Castiel answers. The angel notices the shocked looked on Sam's face. "You must have considered it."

"Yeah, we were trying not to," Sam replies.

"Sam. If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail, this fight will happen and the collateral...it'll be immense. There's also the demon blood."

The hunters stare at Castiel. "What," Sam asks. "What are you talking about?"

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk."

"But why?"

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding."

"But the guy he's in now—"

"Is drinking gallons."

"And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard," Bobby asks and a silence falls over them.

Sam turns to Addison. “You haven’t said anything, Ads,” he says.

Addison sighs as she shifts. “I think it’s the best plan we have. I mean, we get the cage open, how are we supposed to get Lucifer in it? He’d kill us before we could get closer enough to push him. We can’t trick him. As much as I hate it, Sam, it’s the best plan we have.”

* * *

The van is parked across the street from a warehouse where trucks were being loaded up. "Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks," Bobby says. "Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, plant the C-4 every twenty-five feet, then we pull the fire alarm."

"Uh, Bobby," Addison says, motioning to a truck pulling out.

"Balls. Okay, new plan."

While Castiel went to the deal with the truck trying to leave, the hunters made their way up to the warehouse. One of the rolling doors closes before they get in and they around to a side door. People were banging on the door. "Get back," Sam tells the people inside before shooting the door handle. He pulls the door open and a string of people rush out.

The hunters quietly enter the building and set down their bags. A man was groaning. They move around the pallets and find a group of men beating up another man. The hunters raise their guns and shoot the infected as they rush towards them.

"Help! Help me," someone yells.

"There's still people here," Sam says, walking away.

"Sam, no," Addison says.

Sam pulls out the demon killing knife and hands it to Addison. "Wait here."

"Shit." Addison exchanges a look with Bobby as they back up. A man comes up behind Addison, his eyes black. She turns and jumps, shoving the knife into his chest. Sam runs back over with a couple of people and they usher the survivors out before he takes off again. Another demon rushes at them and Addison shove the knife through his chin.

"All clear," Sam says, once the last the survivors are gone. A man comes out nowhere and tackles Sam.

Castiel appears and shoots the infected man. "Actually, these things can be useful," he says, examining the sawed off he was holding.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already," Bobby asks. "Let's go."

Addison helps Sam up as Bobby walks off. "You okay," she softly asks.

"Yeah," Sam breathes.

* * *

Addison takes a deep breath as she walks over to where Dean was sitting at the work bench. She had waited until Bobby had left before making her way towards him. “What do you want,” Dean asks, standing up and pocketing the horsemen’s rings.

“Look, I didn’t come here to fight,” Addison says. “I came here to apologize.”

“For being a complete bitch to me half the time.”

“Yeah. But you deserve it for breaking my heart once again.” A confused look crosses Dean’s face. “You get ready to throw yourself off a cliff, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out who you’d run off and go see.”

“Look, Ads—”

“I don’t want hear whatever bullshit excuse you got, Dean. I-I’m done. With you, with whatever the hell this is between us.” Addison clears her throat and crosses her arms over her chest. “So, have you figured out another way to kill Lucifer or are we going with Sam’s plan?”


	22. Swan Song

Addison sighs as she leans against the old '66 Mustang Fastback parked towards the back of the junkyard. She had spent her childhood in this car. It had taken her to and from school for twelve years. It had been there to drop her off at her first day of college at Yale. It had also been there after her father had died.

The Impala also held a special place in her heart. It was a second home. It was the place where she had given her virginity to Dean when they were sixteen. It had been the place that at twenty-three that she had realized she was in love with Dean and had been for years. And it had been at thirty-one, while watching the taillights drive off, that Addison had realized her dad was right. She looks up at Sam. "Hey," Addison softly says.

Sam sighs as he sits down next to her. “You’re still gonna leave.”

Addison leans her head on his shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

“I was thinking England. I’ve never been to see my mom’s grave. And definitely Paris. Maybe I’ll find a super hot French doctor in the city of love.”

Sam chuckles as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. “I want you to promise me something, Ads.”

“Sam—”

“Just listen. I want you to promise me that you’ll be happy.”

Addison hastily wipes her tears. “You’re being a dick and making me cry. And I promise.”

Sam presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you. I will always love you, Ads.”

Addison turns and places a hand on his cheek. “I love you too, Sam.” She leans in and softly kisses him.

“What was that for,” Sam whispers.

“Good luck. And something to remember me by.”

“I can never forget you, Ads.”

Addison sadly smiles. Neither of them wanted to voice the possibility of what would happen to Sam once he jumped in the cage with Lucifer. She lays her head on his shoulder and they sit in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

Addison sighs as she watches Sam and Castiel place old milk jugs filled with demon blood in the trunk of the Impala. She had stayed outside with Bobby while the boys and Castiel went to go drain the demons. “I still can’t get used to you at eye level,” Dean says, walking over to Bobby and Addison.

“So, was I right,” Bobby replies.

“As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said.”

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah, all the go juice Sammy can drink.”

“You okay,” Addison asks, looking at him.

“Not really. What do you got?”

“Not much. These look like omens to you,” Bobby replies, handing a newspaper to Dean. “Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A.”

Dean frowns. “Wait. What about Detroit?”

“Temperature dropped about twenty degrees in a five block radius in downtown Detroit,” Addison explains.

“That’s the one. Devil’s in Detroit.”

“Really,” Bobby asks. “As far as foreboding goes, it’s a little light in the loafers. You sure?”

Dean sighs. He glances at Sam. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

* * *

Dean glances in the rearview mirror and finds Addison and Castiel asleep. He smirks seeing that Castiel was using Addison's shoulder as a pillow and that he was snoring in her ear. It was nice seeing that. It was nice to ignore the fact that there were gallons of demon blood sitting in the truck. It was nice to ignore that they were driving to Detroit so Sam could say yes to Lucifer. "Awe. Ain't he a little angel?"

Sam looks back and frowns. "Angels don't sleep."

Dean sighs. "Sam, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it."

"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are."

"Here we are," Sam softly repeats.

"Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a shitload we don't. But you gotta hope he doesn't know about the rings. Hey, um, on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you about."

"What?"

"This thing goes our way and I...Triple Lindy into that box...you know I'm not coming back."

Dean tenses. "Yeah, I'm aware."

"So you got to promise me something."

"Okay. Yeah. Anything."

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back."

"What?" Dean shakes his head. "No, I didn't sign up for that."

“Dean—"

"Your Hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?"

"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky."

"No. No, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there."

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice."

"You can't ask me to do this."

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to."

"So then what am I supposed to do?"

"You go find Lisa. You pray to God she's dumb enough to take you in and you — you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple pie life, Dean.” Sam shifts, knowing his older brother wouldn’t like this part. “And you gotta let Addison go.”

“Go,” Dean questions, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “Where is she going?”

“No idea. You let Addison go and you go live some apple pie life with Lisa. Promise me,” Sam replies. Neither of them were aware of Addison silently listening in. 

* * *

"Demons, at least two dozen of them," Bobby says, walking over to the group. They were standing across the street, hidden in alley, from a rundown building. It was center of the cold that was covering Detroit. "You were right. Something's up."

"More than something," Dean replies. "He's here. I know it."

Dean walks past them and unlocks the trunk. Sam sighs as the others remain silent. Bobby walks over to Sam. "I'll see you around, kid," he tells him.

"See you around," Sam replies.

Bobby pulls him into a tight hug. He moves back and it was obvious that the older hunter was holding back his emotions. "If he gets in there, you fight him tooth and nail. Do you understand? Keep swinging. Don't give an inch."

"Yes, sir." Bobby walks away. Sam takes a deep breath and moves over to Castiel. He holds out a hand to the angel. "You take care of these guys, okay?"

"That's not possible," Castiel replies. He was no longer an angel following orders, but one of them. He was a full fledged member of their ragtag little family.

Sam lightly scoffs. "Then humor me."

"Oh, I'm supposed to lie. Uh, sure. They'll be fine."

"Just stop talking."

Sam turns to Addison and she doesn't even try to conceal her tears. She walks over to him and stands on her tip toes to wrap her arms around him. He chuckles and meets her half way. "Why'd you have to be so fucking tall," she mutters, tightening her arms around him. They separate after a few minutes and Addison nods. Sam cups her face and they stare at each other before he presses a soft kiss to her forehead. She takes a deep breath and moves to stand next to Bobby and Castiel as Sam makes his way over to where Dean was standing next to the Impala.

Sam stares at the demon blood filled jars. "You mind not watching this," he asks his older brother. Dean doesn't say anything and joins the others. None of them say anything as Sam gulps down the blood. The trunk of the Impala slams shut and they turn. He was juiced up and raring to go. "Okay. Let's go." He walks past them without a glance and into the street. "All right! We're here, you sons of bitches. Come and get it."

Addison sighs and looks away as the boys are dragged into the building by demons. There's nothing more for them to do except wait. Waiting was always the worst. Seconds would slowly pass. A bright light flashes from the building and they exchange a look, knowing what it meant. Waiting for the unknown was terrifying.

Dean comes out of the building. And the look on his face was all they needed to know. Not knowing what else to do, the group makes their way down the street to an electronic store that TVs one display behind a window. The news was playing. Horrible earthquakes were happening all around the world. "It's starting," Castiel comments.

"Yeah, you think, genius," Dean snaps.

"You don't have to be mean."

"So what do we do now?"

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol. Wait for the inevitable blast wave."

"Yes, well, thank you, Bukowski. I mean, how do we stop it," Dean asks.

Castiel turns to Dean. "We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field. And the battle of armageddon begins."

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?"

"I don't know."

"Well there's gotta be something we can do."

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over."

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy. We are not giving up." Dean turns to Bobby and Addison. "Bobby, Ads." Neither of them say anything. "Bobby? Ads?"

Tears were in the older hunter's eyes. "There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what else to do."

Dean turns to Addison. "I - I don't know," she softly says. Dean looks at Castiel. He walks towards the Impala, leaving them standing in front of the store. She looks back at the TV, but her gaze lands on the people watching the news. Innocent people who were going to die because of a fight between angels. Addison shakes her head and runs after Dean. Bobby and Castiel exchange a look and follow after her. They reach the Impala to see Dean getting ready to leave. "Where are you going," Addison asks.

Dean remains silent. "You're gonna do something stupid," Bobby states. "You got that look."

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam," Dean tells them.

"You just don't give up."

"It's Sam."

"If you couldn't reach him here, you certainly won't be able to on the battlefield," Castiel argues.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?"

"I just want you to understand. The only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother."

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone," Dean counters, then climbs into the Impala.

Addison looks at Bobby, then Castiel. She makes her way around the car and climbs into the passenger seat. "You don't get to go off and die without me," she says. Dean starts the Impala and they take off.

* * *

Addison takes a deep breath as she walks over to where Dean was filling the Impala. She knew what she was about to do could backfire, but she didn’t care. She grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him down into a kiss. His arm wraps around her waist and pulls her close. They’re both panting when she pulls back. “We’re more than likely gonna die tomorrow, Dean. And for some reason, I still love you even after everything. So, how about we have a final romp before we die,” Addison says.

Dean stares at her for a moment. “You know I’m down for that,” he says, quickly finishing filling the Impala.

Addison climbs into the Impala and minutes later, they’re racing down the road. Dean finds a secluded area and pulls over. Addison’s kicking her Converses off and pushing her jeans and panties off while Dean’s doing the same. He pulls her into a kiss as his hand makes it way between her legs. Her hand reaches down and grasps him. She slides onto his lap and sinks down onto him. Dean’s hands grasps her hips as she moves.

“Fuck,” Addison moans as she comes. She picks up her pace as he meets her thrust for thrust. She leans back and grips the steering wheel.

“Shirt off,” Dean orders, pushing her shirt up. She pulls off her shirt and he reaches behind to undo her bra. He was gonna deny that seeing Addison like this wasn’t gonna be seared into his mind. Her hand cups her breast and teases her nipple.

Addison throws her back when she climaxes once more. “Dean!”

“Addison,” Dean grunts when he comes. It may have been nothing more than a quickie in the Impala, but neither of them cared. She rests her head on his shoulder.

“Why is it whenever we have quickies I end up more naked than you,” Addison amusedly asks.

“No idea,” Dean pants, smirking.

* * *

If there was one thing that any of them learned over the years it was that there were times when you needed to make a grand entrance and there were times when you needed to sneak in without making a noise. And Dean had chosen to make their entrance into Stull Cemetery, which was situated outside of Lawrence, a grand one. He revs the engine before popping in Def Leppard and turning the volume up as high as it will go. "At least we're going out in style," Addison comments as they drive through the cemetery.

Dean stops the Impala in front of where Lucifer and Michael were standing. He and Addison climb out. "Howdy, boys," Dean greets. The angels stare at them. "Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Addison stays by the passenger door as Dean walks around the Impala. "Hey. We need to talk."

The angels exchange a look. "Dean," Lucifer says. "Even for you this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean," Michael says. "You've got no right to be here."

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But I need five minutes with him," Dean says, nodding at Lucifer.

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story."

"Hey, ass butt." They turn to see Castiel standing there with Bobby behind him. Castiel throws a molotov cocktail at Michael and the archangel goes up in flames.

"Ass butt," Dean disbelievingly asks.

Castiel shrugs. "He'll be back and upset, but you got your five minutes."

"Castiel," Lucifer coldly says. "Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"Uh, no," Castiel nervously replies, backing up.

"No one dicks with Michael but me."

Lucifer snaps his fingers and Castiel explodes. The hunters stare, shocked. "Sammy," Dean asks. "Can you hear me?"

"You know, I tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake," Lucifer says, walking over to Dean. "But you are such a pain in my ass." Lucifer grabs Dean by the collar and tosses him onto the Impala's windshield. Bobby shoots at Lucifer's back. The angel turns and get another shot in the heart. Lucifer twists his hand and Bobby's neck breaks.

"No," Dean shouts as Bobby falls to the ground.

Addison moves to stab Lucifer in the back with War's knife, but he turns and wraps a hand around her neck. She drops the knife and claws at his hand. "Sam," she gasps. Lucifer squeezes harder, crushing her windpipe. He release his grip and her body falls to the ground.

Lucifer turns to Dean and drags him off the Impala's hood. He punches him and Dean spits up blood. "Sammy," Dean says. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, he's in here, all right," Lucifer says, then lays another punch on Dean. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." This punch knocks Dean to the ground next to Addison. "Every single one." Lucifer slams Dean against the passenger door. "We're gonna take our time." Punch after punch lands on Dean's face.

"Sammy," Dean says. He face was swollen, covered in bruises and blood. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer continues punching him. "I'm not gonna leave you."

Lucifer raises his fist once more. But the hit never comes. Dean stares up at Lucifer, through his swollen eyes. Lucifer backs away, dropping Dean to the ground in process. "It's okay, Dean." Lucifer was no longer standing in front of him. Sam was in front of him. His younger brother was back. "It's gonna be okay," Sam tells him. "I've got him."

Sam searches his pockets and pulls out the still connected horseman rings. He turns and tosses it into the ground behind him before chanting. The ground opens up and it grows windy.

"Sam." He turns sees and Michael standing there. "It's not gonna end this way. Step back."

"You're gonna have to make me," Sam shouts.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam. Here and now. It's my destiny."

Sam looks at Dean, then he closes his eyes and holds out his arms. Michael runs at him, trying to stop him from falling into the cage. Sam grabs onto him. Dean watches as his brothers fall into the cage. A bright light flashes and the ground is back to normal and the wind is gone. Dean closes his eyes before making his way over to where the rings were lying on the ground. Sam was gone. Addison, Bobby, and Castiel were dead. He runs a hand over his face, trying to keep in the sobs. But his body can’t stop shaking.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Dean looks up and finds Castiel standing there. "Cas, you're alive," he asks.

"I'm better than that," Castiel answers. He touches Dean's face and instantly he's healed.

Dean stands up. Confusion and awe written on his face. "Cas, are you God?"

"That's a nice compliment, but no. Although I do believe he brought me back." Castiel walks over and kneels next to Addison. "New and improved.”

Castiel touches her neck. “Dean,” Addison gasps. Dean’s at her side in a heartbeat and pulling her into a tight embrace. He presses his lips to the side of her head as they stand up. They watch as Castiel kneels down and presses his fingers to Bobby’s neck. The older hunter gasps and the angel helps him stand up. None of them say anything. There wasn’t anything that could be said in that moment.

* * *

Dean groans as he rolls over. He was expecting to find Addison curled up next him, but he only finds the spot next to him empty. He opens his eyes and looks around the threadbare bedroom of the house he and Addison had been squatting in since leaving Bobby’s six days earlier. Sam had been gone for one week. Ever since arriving at the old house, Dean had been on a bender. The only times he wasn’t drinking were when Addison made him whatever food she managed to find or when he was engaging in comfort sex with Addison.

“Ads,” Dean shouts, pulling on his boxer briefs and jeans. “Ads!” He grabs his cell phone off the floor and quickly dials her number, but it goes right to voicemail. “Damn it, Addison.” He notices the piece of paper sitting on the table in between the liquor bottles and empty fried chicken buckets.

_‘Dean, I know about your promise to Sam. You deserve an apple pie life. Ads.’_

Dean clenches the note in a fist. Anger and guilt surge through him. He was angry at Addison for just leaving nothing but a note behind and guilt for not keeping the promise he had made to Sam. He shoves the bottles off the table and crash onto the floor.

Two days later, Dean’s sitting down for dinner with Lisa and Ben. He’s unaware of the figure standing outside under the street lamp watching through the window. He’s unaware that eight hundred miles away, Addison’s sitting in a motel room and trying to ignore the ache in her chest.


End file.
